Fallen Angels
by sassycatwriter
Summary: Nico catches himself in the cross roads that lead him to either take down his Father's Throne or defend it in what could be a Civil War in the Underworld. Step up to face his demons or escape from the angels inside him. What should he do? Where shall Fate take him this time? That is where you readers come in. Slight triggering. Solangelo. RPG fic!
1. A God's Angels

_Chapter One: A God's Angels_

 _Screams of terror echoed through the stiff air, one had to count their breaths just from breathing into it; the Underworld wasn't a place that drew breath after all._ The howls of those whom were sentenced to such torture for integrity merely bounce back on the black stoned palace, where there is said to be a God. Though, this was no God that you would like to come face to face with, for he was Lord Hades, ruler of the Underworld. The Dead. Heavens and Hell.

Inside the bitter-cold palace, a large room with a throne of gold and bones which was seated before a similar theme fireplace. Between said fire and chair, was a man. Dressed in dark robes plastered with faces of scorn souls threaded in its fabrics; the ends trailed behind the dark-haired man as he paced around front if the burning fire. An irritated look copied the rest of his stance.

"Where's that blasted Oracle? For someone who can predict the future, she's bad tracking time." The dark man gritted his teeth. Just as he said it, a green vortex emerged behind him. A portal-like mirror casted itself between the man and a young girl standing the other side of mirror. Not a day over fifteen, the young girl's bright green eyes gazed the man, looking a bit annoyed but nonetheless, drew a respectful bow before speaking.

"You call for me?"

"Yes, and it's nice of you to finally answer, too." The man resisted a eye-roll. "You're late."

"As any other future, I come at my own time." A giggled wasn't bother to be hid, specify the girl's flexibility when around powerful beings. Noting the man's unamused, serious glare she was givin, jokes were set aside. "What is it you seek out of me, Lord Hades? Wait, let me guess, it's about the prophecy isn't it?"

The man, Lord Hades, held his glare that could make a normal person shrivel in fear. "You know _exactly_ it would be the case. I want that prophecy to be diminish at once. Go to my brothers and tell them it was a fluke."

"They'll have my head if I'm caught lying. I don't need to see into the future to know that'll be the outcome."

"Then what good are you for anyways!?" Hades refuted with a snarl. Though the Oracle blinked unresponsively, unnerve of the God's rage at all. Sighing helplessly, Hades turned himself facing the flickering fire. "Forget it, I was ridiculous for asking. You're dismissed." He stated with a wave of his hand. Words answered by moments of silence, only the sparks and howls of torture souls from the fireplace filled the room's atmosphere.

The Oracle let out a _tch,_ crossing her arms awkwardly as she responded. "Look, I'm sorry things have fallen on you like this. You worry out of love, it's normal." Catching the God's shoulders scrunching, obviously embarrassed by her reason. The Oracle let out another giggle: _leave it to the God of Death to deny himself from actually showing signs of caring_. "Don't bother hiding things from me, Lord Hades, I see through everything. You fear for your family, correct?" She teased. Hades cleared his throat before responding back.

"What difference does it make? They're doom throughout life anyways. I'm a fool to think I can actually protect them…I've failed so many already." Pale hands rubbed themselves together, guilt drifted slowly in his eyes. "What makes _them_ any different? They're my angels. My first ever _real_ family. How can I prevent anything from happening to them? Please, oh great spirit Delphi, tell me what to do!" The God practically begged.

"Well, the first thing you should do is stop whinny and start being the God people view you to be." The girl spat from her side of the portal, Hades actually was taken aback. "Plus, you know I can't do anything to prevent the future from happening. The Oracle line will be demolish if I do so. I can't help you, Hades, the future's fate shall fall upon us one day, and on whoever's child of the Big Three reaches sixteen first; starting now."

"But all of my brothers' children are already grown past that age! And Zeus made us swear on a oath to never have children anymore and has order me to give up mine to Camp Half-Blood."

"Then the deed has been done. Bianca - or Nico - are destined to be the child of the prophecy."

 _Yeah, like that'll ever happen._ Hades rung his hands through his black hair, a thing he did when stress. The possibility of his children being a future threat weighed more on scale than actual heroes in his brother's eyes. It made him sick, honestly. How sickly the idea Zeus implanted in Hades' mind might actually be true. Could they really be a threat? Hades didn't want to believe it. As a father, he must have _some_ faith in his kids. No one else ever does.

"Zeus won't allow it, I know he won't. He won't take the chance for them to reach sixteen, not with the history behind all of my offspring. He'll kill the second he get's the chance!"

The spirit of Delphi shrugged. "My only suggestion is act quickly before Zeus gets a hold of your family. Hide them somewhere safe. A place where time is trap, where they will never reach the age of sixteen." She implied. Though deep down, she was totally against the idea. For she knows, if Hades goes through with it, she can only hope for the sacrifice would be worth it. Changing fate, is something even the Gods shouldn't touch with. Hades was one of the few that took the rule of fate seriously, his whole business _is_ fate for starters. Hades poundered, _is he really willing to go against his own morals?_

For his family- it wasn't a question to ask twice.

"The Lotus Casino. It'll be perfect." Hades concluded. He ignore the pointed look the Oracle sended to him. "They'll be safe from my brother and the war also. I just pray that Maria will agree...Our children means the world for her. I praise for your service, you may be excused."

The Oracle sigh, for she knew there was nothing she can say to change the God's mind. Admittedly, she wasn't surprised the outcome of this since the beginning. Nevertheless, it's her job as Oracle to follow the Gods' word, no matter how extreme they could get. "Glad to be an assistance. But Lord Hades, I must warn you - escaping fate comes with a coast. You out of all people should know that by now."

"If it'll protect my children, it's a price I'm _willing_ to pay."

Again, a response she already saw coming. "Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you."

 _With that, the vortex swirled and the Oracle's presence disappeared; leaving a gust of green smoke behind._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Weeks have past since the God has spoke with the Oracle, and Hades took upon himself to take action as she suggested he should do. Now, Hades seated himself on one of the many couches in an abandoned hotel outside of city Naples, Italy. Just outside of the building, soldiers of war marched through the city, evacuating its citizens. Distant sirens sounded off, warnings of enemy planes closing by.

Hades nervously twisted his right arm's sleeve, not bother of the going-ons (he could easily avoid that) but for the conversation he feared of starting. Though he took more an interest staring the tiled floor - careless loud giggling would stirred him to glance forwards every few minutes or so. The source coming from other than the two young children (at the rightful ages of four and six) who were playing around the marble columns that held the empty hotel. Completing unaware of the horrors happening just beyond these walls.

Hades took notice of the small Italian woman sitting beside him on the couch, shuffling in her large purse. Seconds later she pulled out a makeup powder and started patting her face with the brush, covering visible spots where sweat formed at. Hades was nearly baffle at this. _Only Maria would do her makeup at a time of crises._ Satisfy with her reflection in the tiny hand mirror, Maria packed the powder and brush away. Closing the small bag, her dark eyes landed to the rambunctious children, a disapproving look formed upon her soft features before a hard _Hmph_ sounded across the room. The children paused what they were doing by the sound of the woman's call. Maira responded with a finger on her lips, indicating for them to be quiet. The siblings, catching her warning, went back playing in their mother's standards. Hades watched the heart-felt scene, it help calm himself a little. The small family had that effect on him; even during times like these.

"There's no need for that, darling." Hades gently teased Maria, turning to fully face her. "It's not like they're bothering anyone." He says smoothly, gesturing towards the empty employee's desk to make a point. Maria though didn't take the God's words as gently than he performed.

"Yes but what if the soldiers hear them?" She corners him. Though, her eyes gleam the same playfulness in the children. Hades drew his hands of fake surrender before they both shared a chuckle. Chances of the soldiers hearing the kid's laughter behind a thick wall of brick along with alarms blasting on the other side was very little. Unfortunately, Hades couldn't keep the serene act up any longer in order to not worry anyone.

 _For their safety_ , he reminded himself.

"Maria, love, I believe there is something I have forgotten to explain to you" Hades began. Taking her eyes off the children, Maria turn her head to the God in wonder.

"Oh?"

"Once we leave Naples, I made arrangements for you and the children to stay with me in the Underworld." Hades elaborated. He tugged on his sleeve subconsciously, never have he felt so ashamed of what he just said. After Nico was born, and the whole Hitler situation, he made a promise to Maria that their children's ties with the Underworld would not collide until they get older, so they would have a normal childhood. For once, demigods that weren't haunted by their godly heritage. Now, that life is taken from Bianca and Nico, because of his own mistakes.

Maria blinked, "The Underworld? What for? You said we will be going to America!"

"And you will, my love, but right now it's dangerous here, my son's plans are unpredictable, as of now the whole mortal world is a potential target for Hitler, including America. And my-..." Hades stopped himself there. He didn't want to risk of mentioning his brother's name or any god's existence when Zeus could be listening right now. Apparently though, Maria didn't grab hold on the idea.

"Are you really condoning this? I would just love to see the look of Persephone's face once she see us!" She asked, her hands on her hips and head tipped, looking at him as if he was insane or a clueless toddler. Hades couldn't tell which, but still felt shame from it.

"Maria..." But she never let him finish.

"You promised! You promised me our children a normal life! Persephone will not allow it either." She stated, folding her hands on her lap, singling she made her point. It was only a matter of seconds before Hades was leaning towards the woman, using his hands as he talked in agitated gestures.

"Please, my dear," he said. "You _must_ come to the Underworld. I don't care what Persephone thinks! I can keep you safe there."

"No, my love!" She spoke, her Italian accent that is usually soft and soothing was now hard and fluent. "Raise our children in the land of the dead? I will not do this." _Why must she be so stubborn?_ Hades ponder.

"Maria, listen to me. The war has turned the other gods against me..." He took in a deep breath, the truth ready to be revealed. _If only I told her sooner._ He added, "A prophecy has been made. Poseidon and Zeus have forced me into an agreement. None of us are to have demigod children ever again." _Because of me._

"But you already have Nico and Bianca. Surely-"

"No! The prophecy warns of a child who turns sixteen. Zeus has decreed that the children I currently have must be turned over to Camp Half-Blood in America for _proper training,_ but I know what he means. At best they'll be watched, imprisoned, turned against their father. Even more likely, he will not take a chance. He won't allow my children to reach sixteen. He'll find a way to destroy them. I won't risk that!" His children. His little King and Queen, in the hand of his ruthless brother, crying for help as they are electrocuted by Zeus' lightning till they are smoked to smithereens. Just thinking about it makes Hades want to gather his children in his arms and lock them in his palace where they'll be safe. _Oh my little ones!..._

" _Certamente,"_ Maria said. "We will stay together. Zeus is _un imbecile._ "

Hades looked at the ceiling nervously. As much he is head-over-heels for this little lady's courage, he wished she would just watch what she was saying. "Maria, please. I told you, Zeus gave me a deadline of _last week_ to turn over the children. His wrath will be horrible, and I cannot hide you forever. As long you are with the children, you are in danger too." And Hades knew there was no way of separating them either, Maria would not have it at all. Neither did he, to be honest.

But Maria just smiled, Hades noticed how much it reflected from his daughter as well. "You are a god, my love. You will protect us. But I will not take Nico and Bianca to the Underworld."

Hades wrung his hands, afraid what he will say next, it was the last option he really wanted to avoid, but was the only one that was the safest. "Then, there is another option. I know a place in the American desert where time stands still. I could send the children there, just for a while, for their own safety, and we could be together. I will build you a golden palace by the Styx."

Maria Di Angelo laughed gently. "You are kind man, my love. A generous man. The other gods should see you as I do, and they would not fear you so. But Nico and Bianca need their mother. Besides, they are only children. The gods wouldn't really hurt them."

 _Obviously, your father never tried to swallow you whole..._ Hades decided against saying that.

"You don't know my family," he says darkly. "Please, Maria, I can't lose you."

She touched his lips with her fingers. "You will not lose me. Wait for me while I use the powder room. Watch the children." She ended with a kiss to the lord of the dead, and rose from the sofa. Hades watched her as she walked upstairs, each step she took away from him was painful to watch. _Please, don't leave me..._

He recounted the day he met her; frail and close to death, it was no wonder why she'd prayed for a god to save her. Unfortunately, those types of prayers are sent to Hades, known to be merciless to all dying souls. But Maira's was different; she sounded like an angel who lost her wings. And a God never ignores an angel's cry. He had to help her. He healed her in his own palace, and soon before anyone fully realized, Maria's visit lasted longer than intended. Few months later, she was pregnant with Hades' child. Few years later, another came along. Maira was the first out of all Hades' mistresses to bare more than one child with him. It proved the true love they held for each other, noramly being Hades' mistress happened on accident and want nothing to do with the God afterwards. Maria, however, saw the hidden man beneath him; automatically causing her to fall for.

The memory was short livid when suddenly he felt a strong presence in the air. A moment later he tensed, and at the corner of his eye he notice his children stopped playing, staring into space as they copied his scrunch up shoulders, indicating they also sense something too. Then, it hit him. Literally.

"No!" Hades yelled. But even his godly powers were too slow. He only had time to erect a wall of black energy around the children before the hotel exploded.

As the ash finally cleared away, Hades quickly dashed over to Maria (thanks to his god of death senses) and was shock what he found. There she was, in what could only be a coincidence, was mangle on the floor. Blood spude around her body in a pool. Her eyes open, lifeless, and mouth ajar as if she was about to say something, but no words were form, but only the last breath that left her body. Hades felt tears running down. He kneeled down to his beloved lady, taking her in his arms, for she was to pure to die on the cold, ashing stone floor.

" _Zeus_!" Hades raised a fist to the sky. "I will crush you for this! I _will_ bring her back!"

A sniffle brought back his sanity. He glanced behind and saw his children, staring at their mother uncomprehendingly. The Oracle's warning voice rang in the God's head: _escaping fate comes with a coast._ For once in his life, Hades, the Lord of the Underworld, felt powerless.

 _No...I failed them once again_.

All of a sudden, Alecto, his top commanding Fury, appeared behind the mourning children. They didn't seem to notice her, instead they huddled close each other's sides, disoriented at the sight of their mother's lifeless body that hung limply in the God's arms. Alecto observed her master's grief, she was summoned right after Hades had vowed revenge to bring his beloved Maria back to life. These were one of the times that Alecto had no choice but avoid her master from such actions.

"My Lord, you cannot," Alecto warned. "You of all immortals must respect the laws of death."

Hades glowed with rage. The last thing he needs is to be lecture by a bird (even though she was right.) Literally watching the soul escaping its eyes of _his Maria,_ something crumbles deep inside him: a heart- _started out cold stoned until then melted away from this little lady_ \- has freezed once again and shattering into a thousand pieces. Hades glanced over the creations his and Maria's love brought; they were staring after him with looks of desperation for some kind of hope only their father could provide now. Hades found himself what felt like standing between Tartarus and the goddess, Demeter: he dreaded both sides and can't decided which one sounded worst.

 _How_?..How do you tell two innocent children that their precious mother is never coming back? Heh, Hades wished it were that easy; he can say that while punishing fifty souls if he could. No, as a God of Death, he had to face a more complicated situation than most parents go through. Like telling said children there was nothing you can do to bring her back, even though you could, but it went against _your_ own rules. It really did leave a foul taste in his mouth, Hades could say, he's ashamed to be call a Lord of the Dead. To be call a father. What father allows his children to suffer the loss of their own mother?...

 _Then again, you can't suffer without remembering it…._

"Take them." Hades ordered Alecto, words were horse by trying to choke back a sob. He couldn't take the thought that _this_ was to be the fate of his children because _he_ didn't have the power to stop it. "Wash their memories clean in the Lethe...and send them to the Lotus Hotel…" His hold tightens around Maria, her lifeless body gave covered in his dark robes. "Zeus will not harm them there."

Grateful for the Fury not arguing back at him, and instead took the God's word without question then vanishing into the shadows. Hades shared one last glance towards Nico and Bianca before they disappear along with her. His gaze trailed down on each like the tear-stained cheeks of their faces; memorizing every individual detail from both.

His daughter Bianca, his oldest, showed so much of her mother's appearances. From the sparkling deep brown eyes to the dimples that formed when she smiled. Hades will miss those smiles; full of life and childlike happiness, you wouldn't think that her father was the Lord of the Underworld. Then there's Hades' youngest son, Nico. As of now, he is Hades' most recent child (and probably the last) who did have his mother's smile like his sister, but that's all there is. Everything else, Nico got most of his looks by Hades. Darker than a stormy night for eyes and a much paler composer than Bianca's more olive-toned skin. Both had ebony hair and were on the short size than most children their age.

 _Like their surname, they were angelic._

A pit of sorrow formed inside Hades once his children vanished with the Fury leaving him alone with the dead body of his true love (don't tell Persephone though.) He lost them. He lost them all in just one day. Weaken from loneliness that dwelled inside him, tears finally started to form in his eyes.

 _Forgive me, amore mio!_ Hades thought with a cry. The room's darkness streamed it's way towards him, representing the river of sadness flowing inside him. No one could say they saw the Death Lord Hades that day but a man who has lost his family.

 _A God who has lost his angels._

 _ **tbc**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **I rewrote this chapter bc I just HATED it so much. I hoped you like the improvements. And in case you forgot, the spirit of Delphi appears right after and Hades curses her. You can reread that scene in the TLO if you want. I use it to explain why he did so. (the best I could at least).**

 **Hope you like the changes! Review your opinions PLEASE! Tell which version you liked better. For those who have already been reading, don't worry, the next chapter is on it's way!**

 **R &R and see ya'll next time!**


	2. The Conflict of Peace

_Chapter 2: The Conflict of Peace_

 _There was only one thing that Nico hated more than a nightmare, and no it was not people, but mornings._ Not just mornings but _morning_ mornings. The time of morning when the sun is barely in the sky. Not that he would notice, hence having dark curtains that covered every window, you know, to keep any natural light in. But even curtains can't block the loud camp trumpet horn that Chiron _insists_ to blow every _single_ day. It is a wonder how Nico lasted this long.

It's been about three months after the whole Gaea fiasco; the two camps fiasco; the Giants fiasco; the doors of death fiasco; and let's not forget Nico's favorite, the stuck in a fricken jar fiasco. Man that's embarrassing. He's glad half of the camp is finally gone for school and holidays because Nico could not take another day of being call "Jelly Boy" all afternoon. _Why did I agree to tell that story?_

Shaking the thought out of his head, Nico got up with a moan as he stretched his arms on both sides before completely getting out of his king sized bed. There was only two beds in the Hades Cabin, since there were only two currently two Hades kids; him and Hazel. Although, her bed was a normal twin bed like the other cabins have but only because she is resign at Camp Jupiter, the Roman Camp. She only comes and visits for a few days to catch up with things but quickly heads back to California. She is a very important person and teaches other demigods and attends meetings and such. Nico never understood the Roman way and probably never will. It seem to much work in his opinion. If he was a War-Hero like his sister, he would want a six month break from everything.

Still, he wished that Hazel could spend a little more time off. He wished everyone did. Frank is always busy with being praetor and Reyna has a whole camp to run and control; Percy and Annabeth were in or out of Camp, either here or there; Leo is 'dead'; Jason and Piper always are off on quests; even Will Solace is to busy. Well technically, Will went home to his mom and school, not sure when he will be back. All in all, Nico never thought he would feel this... _lonely._

Sounds ridiculous, consider the fact that being alone is like breathing for him. It's part of life. But after spending three months in the Camp with his friends, he almost sorta forgot what the feeling felt like. As if things were finally going his way; _normal_ for once.

No more grudges, no more lying, no more monsters, secrets, and ect.

Nico was able to surpass all that, by the end, he was at peace.

Which never lasted for demigods.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Walking up towards the Dining Area, where few of the last campers were already seated and were eating, the son of Hades tried to recreate his dream from last night. Though all he could remember was being trap in this dark void, but what really frighten him, were the Satanic like whispers that flew in the windless air.

 _L'ultima reale sorgera con l'odio_

 _Guardatevi il demone bianco che chima se stesso angelo_

Lets just say, Nico wasn't a fan of either of the lines. He also couldn't help but realized how they were in Italian. Normally, demigods dreamed with Greek (or Latin) characteristics when they have their 'special' demigod nightmares. But not this one...it was Italian...but why? Unlike other demigods, Nico didn't really have that many nightmares; he could only recall two or three. Instead, Nico had the ability to control his dreams and also encounter others at demand. Also, nightmares were usually sent from gods as messages, but this was definitely not a god trying to communicate with him, and those whispers sounded too real to be something that he imagine himself.

Nico thought about contacting his Father about it, but decided against it. Hades was already concern about his Kingdom and the spirits. Last time Nico spoke to him, Hades told him that the spirits were acting up and seemed to go against the laws of Underworld, a rebellion it seem. Hades confirmed that after the doors were closed, and death no longer resurrecting, the spirits of Underworld have gone chaotic; desperate to leave again. Nico offered to come down and help, but his Father refused.

"You served enough for the Underworld." His father insisted, "you deserve a rest, my son." But Nico could see through the Lord's eyes: baggy like his, but were still full of life and tinted with red. He was a god after all, it'll take more than Underworld traffic to exhaust the lord. Still, his Father couldn't hide of being overwhelmed.

"You sure? It would be faster if I come down and tame the spirits." Nico protested.

The death lord let out a low chuckle. "Do not worry, this is nothing. This is preschool compared to the Black Plague."

After that, Hades had to end their message there. Leaving Nico disputing with himself to rather help his father or not. Though, having some peace was very nice to have for once. However, as predicted, that peace was short lived; after that nightmare. Nico wasn't one to jump to conclusions, but, he knew that something was not right.

Like the Underworld, Nico's peace was now in conflict.

 _ **tbc**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **We are getting close to our first polling! Just ONE more CHapter! EYYYY! SO PUMP!**

 **REVIEW!**


	3. Voices of Another

_Chapter 3: Voices of Another_

 _Breathless they seem yet don't be alarm._

 _Immortal she deems to be but notice the scars._

 _Anyone can see he tries to denies life's harm._

 _Nonetheless you lack to see what shines these stars._

 _Crying of others is my lullaby._

 _Another lost is added to our cursed lives._

 _Don't let go of your only alibi._

 _In night's raven where dreams dives._

 _A mastered bird can lose its wing._

 _Notice though it's still light as a feather?_

 _Goes to show that even ends have a beginning._

 _Even we deserve better._

 _Lets not waste ourselves of hearing them crying._

 _Our time has come to end their suffering._

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

 _ **Before you ask, this will be an ongoing theme. Poems or short chapters like this aren't going to be posted alone- the chapters you want will be tag along with it! They will only appear every five or so chapters during the long run and they are kinda important..yeahhh. Why? Well, read more to find out! These short chapters will be your only source to have a better understanding the story's background. Also, makes you kinda wonder, huh? What could this poem actually mean? TELL ME WHAT U COME UP WITH!**_


	4. The Butterfly Effect

**TODAY IS THE DAY! WE MADE IT BROS! ITS DECISION DAY! YAY!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Chapter Four: The Butterfly Effect_

 _Not many people know this, but Nico loves toast._ There was something really satisfying about taking Wonder Bread, sliding it in a shoe-box contraption that could burn your skin off, spreading squashed fruit on one side, and calling it breakfast. From living on the streets, Nico learned how to just enjoy the simples of life; simple as life good get, for the most part. As a demigod, the meaning of _simple_ doesn't exist in their vocabulary, nor could they be able to spell it out anyway. However though, whenever Nico takes a nibble, just to enjoy it longer, he could almost say that it's like taking a walk on the beach; relaxing.

Unfortunately, those simple pleasures and relaxation didn't materialize as Nico would of like it. His nightmare, those words, were still putting him at edge. _Need more toast._

As he grab another piece of toast and dipped the knife in the jam jar (feeling self-conscious of the memories from being in one) he notice a red haired girl, about 18 or so, practically skipping her way towards the Hades table of one. She was wearing a green shirt and jeans, that looked all worn out and bagged (along with paint stains) as if they were worn all night. Her curly hair reminded Nico of the girl from that Brave movie that the Camp watched during one of their movie nights. To others, she looked like your average, everyday teenager girl, but Nico could sense the old soul that possessed within her; the spirit of Delphi. When the girl finally made her way up to his table, Nico sent a little smile and nod of welcome:

"Morning, Rachel." He greeted, his voice hollow from the lack of sleep he got last night.

Rachel returned the smile. "Good morning, to you too, Death Breath."

Nico snarked at that, as the older girl took a seat across from him and mindlessly started eating the grapes that were placed in the center of the table. The son of Hades wasn't a people person; infact, he could only stand very few of them. The teen Oracle was one of them.

Nico met the redhead when he was eleven, during the time in the Labyrinth. He didn't really got to talk to her much till after the Titan War. It was shocking, how well they became good friends. Let's just say, the Delphi spirit and Hades didn't end on good terms; in other words, Nico's Father was the reason why Delphi was trapped here and never died away. But, after the curse was released, the old Oracle was finally free, and transported her gift of prophecy from Apollo, to Rachel. Short story; it was a complicated friendship.

"I hate this time of the year." Rachel spoke, breaking the what seemed like two seconds of awkward silence between them. "It's no fun when everyone is gone off to their families when I have to stay here!" She said ethusticaly, arms swinging in the air like she was going mad. "Ugh, never thought I said this, but I miss school and its full crowd!" Even though Nico couldn't really say the same, about the school and all, but he felt for her. He too, missed the crowd of life that the other demigods brought.

"Yeah..Camp's not the same without Percy and Jason feuding over who's father is cooler." Nico couldn't help but smirk over that thought, as he continued talking. "Or when Annabeth manages to flip over every cocking guy that called any Athena kid a 'nerd'." That was always fun to watch. "And Piper's food." Nico was a fan of Piper's Vegan Pizza, it reminded him of his home in Italy.

"And….?" Rachel's voice of question brought Nico back from his thoughts of his homeland and flatbread. He stared suspiciously at her as she stared back with a knowing, and kinda creepy, smirk. Like she was about to tell a clever, dirty, joke.

"'And,' what?" he asked.

Rachel bit her lip, sending a quirky smile. "..a certain Son of Apollo..perhaps?"

She giggled as she notice the sudden red that rose to the boy's originally pale cheeks. Nico didn't like to blush, it was noticeable when he blushes. _Stupid pale composure_ , Nico sign in defeat to himself. She had to mention _him_. He tried to play it off cool, uneffected by the words, but there was no denying the redhead, who kept on laughing.

" _Nico likes Will. Nico likes Will!"_ She sang while clapping her hands along. The said 'Nico' glared back at the Oracle, putting a finger to his lips for the symbol of ' _Hush!'._

"Don't say it so loud! People might hear you!" The boy urged the words to a whisper, grabbing the girl's clapping hands to a stop. " _Shhhh!"_

Rachel gave out one more chuckle before giving in her friend's command. "Alright, alright.. _jeez_ , you sure are a conservative little fella are you now?" She smirked. "It's not a crime for liking someone, you know?"

Nico avoided to make eye contact. From being raised during a time when liking someone _was_ a crime, you can't really blame him for being shy about it. Nico wasn't ashamed of who he is, he knows how in this generation, things are different, better even, and Nico finally learned to accept himself for it. Although, he still had trouble when forming relationships, specializing with boys, or in this case: _Will Solace._

Nico can't recall when he first met Will; before it was just one encounter after another that Nico wouldn't be able to pick a certain time, but he did know that his... _feelings_...toward the older boy was during the Giant War, and he was convinced it's when Will's started too. Either way, right now they were just _good_ friends. Or like how Rachel would call it " _friends with benefits,"_ whatever that means. Nico sure didn't understood this generation's slang that much. _Wonder if Hazel has it worse._ His only guess is friends with the beneficial of being together; nothing he would say no to. Why would he? Everyone wants a potential someone to have for the rest of their life, including Nico.

Like toast, the thought of living life with the one you loved...was relaxing.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After breakfast, Nico and Rachel spend most of the rest of the day together. While Nico was sword training on a dummy, Rachel stayed on the sidelines, cheering on but also talked smack for him to bring his A game. It worked. They ran off the field before anyone ask why the dummy was stuck to the tree with a stick. Later they had lunch and mostly gossip about the absent campers, seeing it was the perfect time when everyone else were gone. Now, they sat in the Hades Cabin. Nico, who sat on his bed, was polishing his sword, removing the dirt from earlier. While Rachel, seated on Hazel's empty twin bed, drew Nico's persona and actions in a notebook. She had a thing with drawing people.

"You know, Annabeth didn't liked me, before."

Nico paused from his work. He looked up toward the sudden female voice. His dark eyes met emerald green. Rachel sat crised-crossed on the twin bed, her notebook was set down on the right, indicating that she was done drawing. Nico only blinked in confusion. "What?"

Rachel swagger slightly before continuing. "Yeah, Annabeth didn't like me at first. Funny, right? I mean, who couldn't love me?!" Rachel pointed to herself with both thumbs. Nico responded with a smirk, "you got me?" he humored his friend before getting serious. "What do you mean, she didn't _like_ you?" He asked.

"I mean, she had a good reason." Rachel confessed, "she thought me and Percy had a thing, you know?" No, Nico didn't. But he couldn't help but feel awkward, knowing where Annabeth was coming from. Rachel went on, "She was mad. She was also mad at Percy. I never could tell if she wanted to strangle me or him. Either way, I knew I was her least favorite person. Funny how we are, like, best friends now. Huh?" She went silent after that, looking like she was just mind blown all over again. Nico, although, felt overwhelmed by this already too familiar story. He knew exactly how Annabeth felt. How painful it was seeing someone you liked with someone else.

 _How painful it was seeing Percy with someone else._

And of course that someone was Annabeth; though, Nico never hated her for it. Instead, he envy her. But like Annabeth, he too wanted to strangle Percy, not because who he was with but how much Nico felt towards him. Nico hated Percy for it. Which is the worst you can ever put yourself in situation to: _hating the person you loved_. But things were better now, him and Percy. In fact, Percy has turned to be better than a potential soul mate but more like family. Nico soon realized that his love for Percy was anything but romantic. For one, he is totally not Nico's type. Mostly though, Percy, like Hazel and Jason, were family. Almost everyone in their group were. And Nico couldn't have wanted it any other way. Cause family was forever right? Like how love to a soul mate is. Nico only wished he noticed sooner.

 _Things for everyone could've been different._

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

When it was time for everyone to be back in their own cabin, Rachel and Nico said their goodnights: Rachel left back for her little cave place, leaving Nico alone in the cabin. As he brushed his teeth in the bathroom, he thought of their talk that night. How things _would of_ been different if Nico never had actual _feelings_ for Percy. Would have he run away after the news of Bianca? Tricked Percy into going in the Underworld for the information of his mother? Stayed in camp after the Titan War?

Nico calculated on the possible results. If he have stayed after Bianca's death, he wouldn't have met Minos, and being tricked and caught from Luke's army. He also wouldn't hold the title _Ghost King_. (Or would he? Minos was only consider the Ghost King until Nico turned sixteen, liked his father said. To see if Nico would live that long at least.) One thing for sure, he wouldn't have given up his childhood game, Mythomagic.

If Nico didn't trick Percy into going to the Underworld, Percy wouldn't have bath in the River Styx...wouldn't be immortalized in battle...which would of coast the whole Titian War to a lost. Then there wouldn't be no camp that he wouldn't leave in the first place anyway….. _Yikes_

Who knew the world's existence depended on the hormones of a twelve year old?

 **(A/N: omg FORESHADOW! WAaaA?!)**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Putting the whole idea behind him, Nico took his last few waken seconds on meditating. He does that to help clear his thoughts and emotions before heading to bed. Also, it was custom for the Ghost King to catch any possible spirits that might pass by. He must instruct lost ones where to go for the afterlife and hear some prayers, giving the spirits closer before what is to become of them. If not, spirits left behind and confused become aggressive and anxious, which could affect the living. Every heard of haunted houses or demonic possession? Yeah. Frighting.

Without even looking at a clock, Nico could sense with the darkness that it was around eleven o clock. When he was about to turn in, a faint whisper brushed past his ear.

 _Sovrano_

Nico took in a breath of surprised. The words sounded like they were coming out of an old vintage recording. He wonder if he might've access to an Ancient spirit that dwelled here in Camp. But why did it say 'King' in Italian? Surely the Ancient spirits around here didn't know how to speak it unless they were in Italy. If Nico was looking for an Ancient Spirit here, the possibility of it would be something Native American. Nico didn't took a history class since the fourth grade, but he knows for sure that the Natives didn't speak Italian.

"Who is there?" Nico's shoulders tensed, he might as well try to communicate with the intelligent spirit. He already figure it was harmless: its aura was steady, and also what felt like a moment of relief and pure shock, like some lost puppy after it finds its master.

He waited what felt like ten minutes, but the spirit didn't say anything more. It wasn't the first time for this to happen. Ancient Spirits were unpredictable, they could come out and tell their whole story to complete silence in a second. It was disappointing; Nico wanted to know why an Ancient Italian spirit was doing all away out here. Maybe it was lost?

 _And made its way all away here to America?_ He found it hard to believe that such spirit would last after that far distance of ghost travel: America from Italy. Ancient Spirits would just dwell in one area, for even manifesting was already such a hard chore already for them. Even Nico barely made it in one piece…then again, ghost wouldn't be dragging along a 50 something feet marbled goddess, the leader of the Camp Jupiter, and a hungry-for-war satyer. Highly doubt it.

But, something was very off with this spirit. Because for one thing for sure, Nico still feels its presence lingering in the cabin…

 _And didn't seem to be leaving any time soon either._

 _ **Tbc**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **PICK A PLOT HOLE!**

 _ **What should Nico do with a presences of the Ancient spirit?**_

 **Plot 1: Nico tries to communicate with the spirit**

 **Plot 2: Nico accepts the spirit's presence**

 **Note: Remember, each plot has a relevant meaning behind it. Don't worry about choosing the wrong plot hole; for each one will have a shared focused. So, if you ever see a plot that looks** _ **obviously**_ **better than the other one, just know that both are equally going to give you a good perspective of the story. Like I said,** **CHOOSE WISELY!** **You might regret it later.**

 **Anyway, if you are a guest and want to see more, send a review under this chapter with your vote for either Plot 1or 2.**

 **The Polls are open NOW! And will close prob on Sat Morning (eastern time)...JUST FOR THE FIRST POLLING then it'll be up to its original schedule of 7 days. So don't get used to it. Its just so we can have a nice start and an actual story builded up before we get in to deep. More people, meaning more VOTES, will start coming in that way. IT'S ALL GOOD BUSINESS**

 **SO GO AND VOTE MY CHILDREN! and a review would be nice.**


	5. All too Familiar

**Welcome back! :D Today is the day of our FIRST chosen plot chapter! There will be another chapter after this one that will probably have our NEXT PLOT HOLES! Soo...Today's plot hole winner is….PLOT 1! Like, 98% of you picked this one. Which Im not complaining. I liked this one better than the other...no..wait..nvm...I DON'T KNOW! I LOVED BOTH! MAUAHAHA! But of course, there is some info that one plot has than the other. You'll win some and lose some. :/**

 **Anyway...THANKS FOR VOTING! Hope to get more to get a more diverse ideas and such. If you can't vote in the polls don't be afraid to vote in the reviews. This story has more views than reviews. That is not cool guys. So, LET'S MAKE THAT CHANGE! Remember, this story's activity is based on yours. I am willing to give you my all, and I only ask is your contribution. It Means ALOT!**

 **Read and Enjoy! :D**

 _Chapter 5: All too Familiar_

 _He remembered the one time when the Stoll Brothers showed him the Ghost Hunters show._ Nico wasn't amused by it at all. Like really, who thought that spirits will communicate you through a flashlight? He will never understand mortals. Spirits were shy creatures, the best way to make them appear is to introduce yourself first. Depending where you are, if you find a spirit in your house, or in this case cabin, it is your job to be a polite host. Spirits get impatient if they feel unwelcome.

"Hello. I'm Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades. You are safe and welcome in this cabin." Nico introduced himself, bowing his head lightly. If someone were to walk in right now, they might just think he is crazy and talking to himself. "Can you allow yourself to speak? I thought I heard you say King in Italian" Nico kept his voice low and steady but poliet. He didn't want to sound threatening, for ghost normally don't like loud noises.

" _Welcome…"_ a quiet whisper drifted through the air.

 _So, it can speak english._ Nico didn't change his calm expression, signaling the spirit that its presence wasn't a bother. "Yes. Welcome." Nico resured. Then all of the sudden, mist materialized in the center of the room. With the moonlight's rays, a face became visible to the eye, then a figure, then a whole detailed body.

It was a old man, dressed in Ancient Rome material: robe, sandals, a rope around the waist and metal leafs were placed on his head, indicating he once served in the Roman Council. His ghostly form showed where veins and wrinkles compressed his skin when alive. Nico could only guess that this man lived up to in his late 80's. The spirit's beard hung all the way down to his waist. Nico bowed to the spirit formally.

"I thank you for becoming visible, I apologize for not offering anything, old wise one"

The ghost man gave a small nod, " _No need to apologize my king."_

"May I ask your name?" Nico asked gently.

The spirit's face fell. " _I wish I knew, but I'm afraid I don't remember anything about my name..nor my life before passing."_

Interesting. Ancient Spirits usually died with recognition, or figure who they are by now. The spirit also looked like an important being that would of had a proper funeral so there was no way that he was sent to Fields of Asphodel. Nico could also tell this was no guardian Spirit by its arua.

"What was the last thing you remembered?" Nico asked, again gently. You never know when a Spirit could snap or just run away terrified. The old man frowned again.

" _I remembered being next to a river_ …" The spirit thought deeply, " _and there were...other ghost..around me..I heard screeching and yowling behind me…"_

Nico blinked, "can you described the river?"

" _It..it was dark..in what looked like..a cave?"_ the ghost replied with a raised eyebrow, not sure if his description was enough. It was.

"The River Lethe." Nico informed the spirit. "It's the river of forgetfulness, you probably fell in it, that is why you don't remember anything."

Nico had a history with the river himself. During WW2 his father gave orders of him and his sister, Bianca, to be dipped into the river right after his mother's death; then was placed in the Lotos Casino for what seemed like six months but turned out to be over seventy years. His other encounter was on a quest with Percy and Thalia; they were chased after the Titan, Iapetus, until Percy tricked him into the water, washing its memories and became later known as Bob.

Nico studied the spirit. Piecing the new found information together. He then realized something…

"How did you get out of the Underworld? Only few with authority could leave it." He tested. However, the ghost didn't seem to notice the small threat.

" _I was sent here to find my king_ " the ghost explained.

"Did my father send you?"

"... _I do not know…"_ The spirit confesses

Nico arched an eyebrow. Than who did? He wonder if this was a trap but the spirit's confusion/ seemed to real. "What did they look like?" he asked. But the spirit only replied with an apologetic look.

 _"All I saw was a glowing figure_." the ghost retorted, but a ghost smile ( **A/N NO PUN INTENDED!)** was visible in his eyes. _"We call him, the Guardian Angel_."

Nico could practically feel his eyebrow arched even farther. "Guardian Angel? And who is 'we'?" he demanded; formal interior completely out of mind. The spirit's eyes lit with what looked like admiration.

 _"We, forgotten and lost spirits, were taken in by the Guardian Angel._ " He explained, _"The Guardian says he will help us find our identity and homes. To look after us. Be there when we had no one. He chosen me specifically to find our sovrano...our king...you."_ The spirit pointed at Nico.

Then, all of a sudden, Nico's breath was caught mid hal. His whole body started to tremble so much he fell to his knees. But it was the awful ringing in his ears caused a strangle scream from him. All the while, the cabin's windows were burst open by powerful winds and the whole room felt heavy with what could only make sense out of was evil energy.

Nico's eyes were only then clouded to blackness. He saw nothing but a dark void in front of him. He tried to move his arms and legs, discovering he had no control of his body. He was stuck. He was stuck in this already too familiar dream. Emptiness and all he heard what could be described as satanic whisperings that were echoing in all sorts of direction. However this time, a faint glow in the distance caught Nico's left eye corner. He tried to focus on it, but he couldn't even turn his head or eyes. He could only pick up what looked like red eyes, glaring back at him.

Nico was then able to translate the satanic whispers were spoken in Italian:

 _Inferno, diviso, dal traditori e fedeli_

 _Attenzione al demone bianco che si definisce un angelo_

 _La vittoria sarà schierarsi con la sua vera natura_

 _L'ultima reale sorgerà con l'amore o l'odio_

Nico blacked out into darkness.

 _Into what could be all too familiar with._

 _ **tbc**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **R &R! Tell me what you think so far! Are you glad with this decision? Wished it couldve been different? DO TELL! **


	6. Feed the Birds

**The end of the chapter, I have some important info about that you might be interested. Please check it out and report how you feel about it. Thank you :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Chapter 6: Feed the Birds_

 _He hated demigod dreams. Nico's experience with them are very different than most demigods._ You see, demigods dream about either the future or present time, and are somewhat related to a upcoming quest or event. But for Nico, it was not the same. He could have flashes of the present as well like others but rarely ever got anything from the future. Plus, they are _always_ related to death. His first ever demigod dream was watching his sister, Bianca, died in the junkyard and judged in the death trails. It was not as exciting as he hoped it would be. Bianca's death was only then followed by others: he saw his mother's, other demigods, and variety of mortals.

It only took little time for Nico started to avoid sleeping. **[1]**

This dream was different this time. Nico found himself in what could be predicted to be an old fashion nursery. The room itself was big; it was split into two with black wooden French doors that separated it. One side, where the entrance door was, was more of a living space. A few couches were plotted by a fireplace on the right side. Black stone columns held up the ceiling every three meters away in the middle of the room. A wooden piano at the far left corner with bookshelves hanging above it. The actual nursery was on the other side of the doors; where Nico stood at.

Both rooms were design the same: dark wood floors with huge red velvet carpets in each room. The walls were paneled with dark stone like the columns and painted with splashes of dark reds, greens, and gold. The only difference was that the nursery had white trimmings on the ceiling that had what seemed like angels in the pattern. On one wall, darkish gray bookshelves were standing side by side; all were filled with all sorts of books (mostly children's) and after every fifteen or so stacks of books, they were divided by childish book dividers or a huge stuffed animal. In fact, there were tons of stuffed animals/toys _everywhere_ : on the fool, dressers or even on their own shelves. A large toy box was ajar with toy soldiers or dolls were spilling out of it; costumes were piled around what looked like a treasure chest.

A dark wooden crib with a black taperspring hung behind it; its mattress was white with a dark blue blanket covering it. But what really caught Nico's eye, was a small young olive-skinned woman: dressed in a 40's formal thin dress with lace on the sleeves and neck. Her black hair was tied up into a bun but few hairs hung loose from the bangs. Dark brown eyes were soft on a bundle of warped blankets there were carried in her arms. Rose-petal like lips parted from words she said quietly to the bundle.

 _It was his mother, Maria di Angelo._

And the bundle was no doubt a baby: _Nico._

Nico froze at the sight of his mother. His memory of her was recently brought back to him, but he never really pictured her whole form before. At least, her living one. Whenever Nico thinks about his mother, he couldn't help but picture Bianca. _They looked a lot alike_. He frowned at that. For years, Bianca was almost like a mother to him, and couldn't bother the fact it was because of that, she left him for the hunters of Artemis. _If only that could be prevented…_

Nico's thoughts were cut off by the sound of singing. He watched the woman rocking baby-Nico in her arms all the while twirling very slowly around the room. His eyes smiled at the image, his mother was almost childish herself it seemed; dancing to the song that she sang in that angelic voice of hers. **[2] (A/N: This will be sort of a key element to the story. I advise you to check out the song, it's explained more down below)**

" _Come, feed the little birds,_

 _Show them you care,_

 _And you'll be glad if you do._

 _The young ones are hungry,_

 _Their nest are so bare,_

 _All it takes is tuppence from you."_

Nico recognized the old lullaby. Ironically, Bianca sang the same one to him when they were younger. He was surprised that his own mother sang it when he was little. It was about some old bird lady that fed birds at the steps of a church, and how buying her bags would be more an act of charity for the birds than the old beggar woman. And how it was all done from God's expectations.

" _All around the cathedral, the saints and apostles,_

 _Look down as she sells her wares._

 _Although you can't see it,_

 _You know they are smiling_

 _Every time someone shows that he cares."_

Only now does Nico realized how the song sorta relates to him. In contrast; as the Ghost King, it was his sorta duty to help ghost and spirits find comfort and a symbol of peace for them. He didn't sign up for it, he was born to do it. As the son of Hades, he is the next heir to his throne. His job was to help his father care of the dead, _to feed the birds_.

Then, everything vanished from Nico's sight: the room, his mother and baby Nico. He only than found himself on the floor of his cabin, in sweat and shock. The last words from his mother played in his head:

" _Though her words were simple and few,_

 _Listen, listen, she is calling to you."_

Nico didn't know how to feel after that. He didn't want to jump to conclusions but her words almost sounded like a warning. _Of what?_

He stilled felt the presence of the spirit before, but doesn't feel like it was actually taking in what just happen. Nico was alone in silence. His mother's words and face replayed in his mind. He wished he could've see more. More of her. He missed her smile and voice. It also made him missed Bianca as well. For what felt forever ago, Nico started feeling alone again. Lost. If it weren't from the sudden yells and howls from outside, he thought he would start crying.

Standing on numb legs, Nico trotted towards the door, opening it up to a surprising scene. What he saw, was the camp being attack by a force that dropped from the sky...

 _"Birds?"_

 _ **Tbc**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **WHAT A CHAPTER! Honestly, it was AWESOME writing this. Glad that a lot of you are enjoying this story. The amount of reviews could use some work (really, 8 reviews compared to 500 something views?) But all in all, glad how this is all working out.**

 **[1] So this is a headcanon of mine that Nico avoids sleep because he dreams of people's death. LIKE IT? NO? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEW SECTION! This could also be the reason why he always have bagging eyes, easily tired and blah blah blah.**

 **[2] VERY IMPORTANT!**

 **The Lullaby is not original..(Sue me) It's called Feed the Birds from the movie Mary Poppins. It's actually my fav song from that movie and posb one of my top ten Disney songs ever. So, if you want a better idea how it sounds, go on Youtube or something and listen to it. (A BETTER EXPERIENCE WITH THE STORY!) It is actually kinda epic to say the least. It sounds like something that you would sing to the children of Hades in my opinion. CHECK IT OUT! The music is BREATHTAKING!**

 **R &R!**


	7. The Ornithomancy

**OMG IT'S DECISION DAY! WOO! :D THE POLLS ARE UP BROS!**

 **I also just want to note that: THIS IS NOT A SONGFIC! Last chapter, a lot of you messaged me about the Lullaby (btw, Glad you all liked it! CHECK IT OUT! IT IS A KEY ELEMENT!) but other than that, that song was about it.**

 **I want to add that since this is a Roleplaying Fic, EVERYONE has a voice. Meaning, everyone has special interests that some might not. Some people despise Song Fics (Like mio) Some people like fics about romance. Some like Oc fics. Ect, ect, ect. What I hope is to gain is a little bit of everything for everyone. Because this is supposed to be a wonderful experience for all types of people. :)**

 **Fun fact: I am not much of a Songfic person myself, BUT this story is inspired by multiple songs. Feed the Birds was one of them, and there is ONE HUGE Key Song that really did shaped this whole story but I won't mention it for now ;) IT WILL CAUSE SPOILERS! Maybe after this whole roller coaster of ours is over, I might add an extra chapter or seperated story of the song and the connection of the story. It will be a songfic but trust me, I think it will be worth reading into.**

 **If you haven't check out Feed the Birds from Mary Poppins, PLEASE DO. In order to connect to the story and its complex, I highly suggest listening to it. ITS KINDA DARK!**

 **Sorry for the long intro...Soo...yeah….ENJOY! :D**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Chapter 7: The Ornithomancy_

 _If you are a child of Hades, animals aren't tended to like you. Something about death lingering on you sort of drives them away._ Dogs bark when death is present, cats just flip out and run away from the room, and birds normally would come down and peck on you. Well, these birds were definitely not pecking.

Standing in pure shock at the door frame, Nico looked out helplessly as he watch birds plummeting from the sky. All sorts of birds ranging from robins, blue jays, and hawks; were not attacking, but falling. Like they suddenly lost their ability to fly. Birds were slamming on cabins' roofs and windows. Campers were dodging them above their heads. Birds crashed in trees, toppling down their branches. Birds that landed safely didn't survived that long, they would just drop dead in a second. It was as if they gather one day and were like: _"Hey, let's attempt suicide in Camp Half-Blood. Why not?!"  
_

"TAKE COVER!" one camper shouted.

All the demigods retreated either back in their cabins or hide beneath anything they could crawl in. Nico later soon reacted when what looked like _hundreds_ of birds came straight towards him. He shuffled backwards into his cabin, shutting the door in front of the up coming ambush. He barricade the door with all the strength his back provided, while hard thumps on the other side shook the door. Out of nowhere, birds started smashing through the windows and their dead bodies and broken glass spilled on the floor. The ceiling cracked above from the sudden weight that was splattered on the roof . The only thing Nico could do now was squat low, still keeping pressure on the door, and took cover of his head with his hands. The Hades cabin was shaking like in a earthquake. Nico just sat there, awaiting the end of all this. __

Five minutes from the horrific trauma, everything went quiet. Nico took the silence that the coast was clear. Getting up from the floor, once again, he slowly open the door. His expression from early returned. The scene looked like it came out of a horror film.

Feathers and blood covered the entire campground. Layers of dead bodies were piled on roofs and porches. Some were seen floating in the lake and littered on its shore in the distance. Campers were coming out of hiding: from under tables, in cabins, and beneath benches. Disgusted and worry expressions were planted on every other demigod. Younger ones had tears forming and some were sickly from Camp Half Blood's brand new cemetery addition. Nico spotted Rachel coming out of the weaponer storage. Watching his feet from touching the dead bodies, he made his way to his friend. They both shared grimace glances, and gazed around the destruction of feathers. _  
_

"Well...this is new." Nico commented. Rachel only nodded in agreement. __

"And gross. I am so going to paint this." _  
_

"You do that," _artistes;_ Nico found them very strange in a sorta cool way. "But should you, I don't know, look into it? Being the Oracle and all? It might be a _sign_ or something..." _  
_

"You want me to investigate?" She crossed her arms mockingly. "Alright. I find this disturbing, nasty, and groddie." _  
_

Nico couldn't hold an eye roll. "Geez, if only I figured that out. I meant, you have an idea what this could possibly lead up to?" _  
_

"Yeah, a complaint letter from PETA." She gave out a whistle. Nearly wanting to face-palm at that moment, Nico just inhale an irritated sigh.

"Glad that our Oracle is always on the job" 

"Hey, I foretell prophecies, not palm readings." The redhead smirked. They both stood in silence after that. Nico didn't blame Rachel, he'd figure that this is something way beyond her power. He didn't want to admit it, but he had an awful feeling that this is something for him to figure out alone. The voices, the spirit, _that dream_ , and now this...it couldn't be all a coincidence.

 _He knew though that this was just the beginning._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It took hours to clean up the birds. Satyrs, Nymphs and demigods were scooping the bodies all day. After the first hour, everyone took turns and designated areas to clean. Nico mostly cleaned out in and around his cabin with the help of skelintons, and that was just all about it for him. He would've helped the rest of camp but getting answers was his first priority. He study the bodies, noting every species, sizes, and where the majority landed. He didn't get much, but what he found was that all the birds were flying towards west; coming from the east. He thought that was strange, birds only flew north and south, so it couldn't be a migration. Let alone, different types of birds don't flock together either…..

 _What is going on?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

After dinner/break, Chiron called for the camp counselors to report to the Big House. Everyone, with the exception of ones that were absent, gather around the Ping Pong Table. Rachel sat on a couch at the far right side, Nico only thought it would be nice to sit with her. Besides, he felt more comfortable away from the crowd. He maybe an official camp member but it only felt right to sit away from the older demigods, those with more experience and more important to hear from. He also was labeled an outcast still, he doesn't normally take part of the camp activities (unless he was forced) and sometimes doesn't even take part of council meetings (if they are not important). __

The demigods that were missing was Annabeth, Percy, Will, Jason and Piper. So instead, Malcolm took the rule for Athena, a guy name Austin for Apollo, and Drew for Aphrodite. Since there weren't any other campers to take Zeus and Poseidon's chair, it would only seem natural that Nico will just have to represent for all the Big Three sons. Meanwhile, Nico, along with Rachel, watched in either amused or frightened on the couch at the other campers as they all complain, some arms were even thrown up dramatically. Yep, those with experiences.

"Our gardens are all ruin!" Katie Gardner complain. Counselor of Demeter

"We got feathers stuck in our machines!" Issued a Hephaestus' counselor, Nyssa.

"I got bird blood on my designer shoes!" Drew, a daughter of Aphrodite, screamed in agony.

The poor centaur, Chiron, raised his arms for silence. " _Hush now._ " He commanded. The demigods went silent; it was rare for Chiron to ever raise his voice. "We can deal with the mess later, but now, we must focus on the important part of this situation. A certain thing like this doesn't just happen out of nowhere." Nico nodded to himself. He was aching to hear this discussion. When everyone comes to a better conclusion, Nico will simply take it as that and go out on his own to solve it.

That is what he does; taking in much needed info from others and use it for his own advantage. Some would argue that it wasn't wise for a demigod to work alone (accompanied by three others was the requirement) but not for Nico. It's not that he likes to be alone, but the consequences with traveling with him were high. He was a son of the Big Three; Percy and Jason already had it hard for themselves but Nico was different. Unlike his cousins, Nico wasn't feared nor worship from what he was. There are more people, or _creatures,_ that have bitter quarrels with the God of death than Poseidon and Zeus. Nico was future blackmail to his father. They wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

Revenge could blind a person; Nico knew that from experience.

A girl with black hair and Russian features stood up, "then what caused it to happen?" Nico didn't remember her name, only that she appeared to be a daughter of Hecate. Chiron didn't meet her eyes, for he hardly knew the answer himself.

"All these years, I've never seen one in person myself. But, it has happen before…" His words were barely a whispered. All the demigods (plus Rachel) practically lean over their seats to hear him better. "Its an Ancient Greek belief...called an _Ornithomancy._ "

The demigods just stood in silence. Glancing at eachother with shrugs; no one knew what that meant. They all waited for the centaur to continue. He let out a deep sign, "A long time ago, people analyze birds as prophecies of where the world was heading towards to in the future. Many other religions followed these practices."

"I've seen one before."

All heads turned to the voice. A dark skinned girl stood up at the very far end of the table. Her southern accent was thick, and her dark hair were in tight braids on each shoulder. Nico recognized her, Heather, a daughter of Hebe. "Back home of Louisiana, our town got a case of dead birds near our old churches and it's cemetary just a few years ago." she proclaimed, "whole town thought the antichrist risen or something!" Chiron nodded slowly at the new info.

"Yes...that is what I am afraid of..an Ornithomancy like this is not good news at all. Large numbers of birds' death are a bad sign."

The room felt heavy after that. It's been only three months from the Giant War, no demigod were eager to jump back to action after that. They haven't lost that many people compared to the Titan War, but lost their security of Camp Half-Blood's safety. From little contact with gods and the monsters that were still roaming out there because of Gaea, both the Greeks and Romans were on edge on their boundaries' controlled. Every other day, a monster would of made its way into the camps. And more and more demigods either get seriously injured or possibly killed, especially the younger ones.

Heather's words echo in Nico's head: _"the antichrist risen or something!"_ His body felt like lead from that; he knew the Christian Faith of the Antichrist but…

 _Could there possibly be an Antichrist for them?_

 _ **tbc**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **PICK A PLOT!**

 **Who do you want to appear next?**

 **Plot 1: Hades**

 **Plot 2: Hestia**

 **Plot 3: Artemis**

 **Cast your vote to the Polls or in the Review Section! The polls will be open for four days! So starting Tuesday, the next chapter will be up with the most popular vote!**

 **R &R!**


	8. Old Friends

**Sooo...The votes were all in a tie! XD Don't worry though, I do have an alternative if something like this would happen, picking one out of the hat! And our winner is Hestia! I thought of just wait it out till someone else submits but I know you guys waited long enough. You're welcome.**

 **Thank you for voting and Enjoy. :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Chapter 8: Old Friends_

 _Some people find it relaxing and enjoyable when seeing old friends; for demigods, not so much._ Normally, old friends don't really last that long; they were either dead or betrayed. If not, they would usually have bad news to discuss with. Nico doesn't have that many friends, mainly for those reasons. Also, he wasn't much of people person either. Plus the fact not many people want to be friends with him anyway. So, it was no shocker when all the demigods tensed up with an Iris Message came up from the middle of the table, recognizable faces appearing from the other side of it.

Nico may not have many friends, but those who are each hold a special place in his heart. Specially for the ones that manifested before him: Reyna, Frank, and Hazel. Despite the frowns that settle on each other's faces, Nico couldn't hold the tug of a smile. He truly missed his favorite Romans.

Chiron leaned forward to the misty forms, "Hello, you three. What brings the leaders of camp Jupiter to call us?" He asked.

"Chiron...we got some...disturbing news…" Frank proclaims. The three Romans shared grim glances before Frank continued. "A bunch of birds just dropped from the sky. All of Camp Jupiter is cover in bird blood."

The Greek demigods all let out a concern gasped. Even Nico felt his eyes widen. _Them too?_

Rachel then stood where she sat, making her way to join the table of demigods. Leaving Nico sitting by himself on the couch.

"We are in the same boat as well." The Oracle explained, "flocks of all types of birds invaded our Camp, too. We are still trying to figure things out." On the other side, Hazel let out a disappointed sigh. "Oh...we were hoping that you mightve know what it could mean."

Travis Stoll, the son of Hermes, gestures his hand to Chiron. "He said it is an _orthodox-y_ or something like that."

" _Ornithomancy_." Katie Gardiner corrected, smirking at the clearly annoyed twin.

"Whatever."

Chiron silenced the two demigods. "An Ornithomancy is a sign that involves birds. A belief that was practice in the Ancient times." Chiron went on and told the Romans their situation, and more in depth of this _Ornithomancy_ could mean.

Reyna listened intently. "Here, most of the birds landed by our shrines for the gods." She informed. Chiron frowned thoughtfully.

"Our only lead it seems. I will try to discuss this with the gods but till then, I command that we just wait until our Oracle has proceed a prophecy." The centaur nodded towards Rachal. After that, he called the meeting to an end. As the demigods head out of the room, Nico and Rachel and Chrion stayed with the misty figures. Nico shared a warm smile with the Romans, unnoticed by the centaur and redhead.

"We will contact with you as soon as we gather more information." Chiron announced. Reyna nodded in agreement.

"So will we; I also like to inform you about Percy and Annabeth. They left just yesterday, on their way to you guys." The Roman leader proclaimed.

Rachel smiled brightly. "That's great! Those two are truly missed."

Nico didn't want to say it, but he agreed. It has been boring lately, having those two back will sure fill the camp with some amusing entertainment. After that, they said their goodbyes. The Romans disappeared in the mist. As Nico came out of the Big House, he noticed Heather sitting on the porch. She was sweeping the remaining dead birds off the wooden deck with a broom. Nico remembered her saying of birds falling back in her hometown Louisiana. Which brought up Nico's question.

"Excuse me, Heather?" Nico walked over to the dark-skinned daughter of Hebe. She looked up from her broom work with an arched eyebrow, "Yes?" she asked.

"Back there, you said your hometown in Louisiana had the same bird problem, right?"

"Yeah, a few years ago...two I think."

"Where's your hometown?"

"New Orleans."

Nico drew in a breath. _New Orleans..two years ago…_ Around the time Nico brought Hazel back from the dead.The connections were easily sited even to a blind rabbit. His dreams, the ghost, the whispering words, the Guardian Angel, and now this…

The only thing that Nico could think of now, are the words that his mother sang before he woke up.

" _Though her words are simple and few,"_

" _Listen, listen, she is calling to you."_

It was a warning. Something, or _someone_ , is trying to warn him.

 _But who?_

 _ **Tbc**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ehhhh...Sorry for the short chapter. But it was starting to get to long. Plus it kinda got out of topic. The next one will be more promising and also Hestia will finally appear! :D**

 **Leave comments in the review section! This story is about to turn the tables so, don't worry if you are getting a little bored. I promise you that things are just going to head for the worst. :D**

 **Also, I want to know if you guys have any ideas where this might be heading towards to. Who/what do you think is warning Nico? What on earth is Hestia for? What are your thoughts so far? What do you think the birds mean? HOW WILL THIS AFFECT THE FUTURE?**

 **!R &R!**


	9. Flames to Ashes

_Chapter 9: Flames to Ashes_

 _Autumn has always been a blissful season. How the summer's sun rays and cool breezes of the upcoming winter collide in one._ Leaves turned from greens to reds, yellows, and oranges. It was the season of enlightenment; when nature dies away only to soon welcome a new one later in the spring. The air becomes crisp but warm to the breath, like a fire that radiates icey blazes. Nico was fond of Fall; summer's heat drains his powers while winter was just a harsh reminder of who he is.

It's been a hour since the meeting; everyone went their separate ways then. It was getting close to ten o'clock. Normally, everyone would be gathering around the campfire and sing songs and play jokes with each other. Today didn't really set the mood one would say. Instead, everyone sorta hung out at their cabins until before heading to bed. Not Nico though, he was in no rush of getting back to his cabin, for that's where the nightmares were assigned at. Till then, Nico decided to avoid his cabin by taking a walk around the campground.

In about five minutes or so, he found himself walking up to the campfire. There were few demigods that sat around at the far sides; whispering to the other as they watch the large flames dance in front of them, every now and then would it change colors. Though, it was not the rainbow like flames that caught Nico's attention, but a mysterious girl, around sixteen maybe, that wore an auburn dress.

Unlike the other kids, she sat closer to the firepit, knees drew up to her chest as she picked at the fire with a long stick. Her long dark brown hair was neatly tied back in a ponytail with a large red ribbon. What Nico really got invested on was her eyes; that faintly glowed in a maroon tint. He knew right away who it was, after the girl turned her head towards him, smiling softly, while waving him to come over. As he did, he saw how the other campers didn't seem to notice the strange girl. Or should he say, Hestia: the goddess of the hearth.

The goddess in disguise unfolded her knees, now sitting cross legged, and dipped her head in welcome.

"Nico Di Angelo, It's been too long." Even as a teenage girl, her young voice sounded so wise and gentle, like a grandmother.

"Lady Hestia, what brings you to Camp Half-Blood?" Nico responded with a respectful bow. Before answering, Hestia patted the ground next to her, telling him to sit with her. Codoming her wishes, Nico sat down at a respectful distance from the goddess. The girl/goddess folded her hands in her lap, her eyes glued to the fire before them.

"The fire...it burns yet feels cold...the camp is in morn." She explained in words that could make a baby fall asleep, "I sought to tend it." Taking her long stick again, she poked a burning log deeper into the flames.

Nico stared at the goddess' doings with admiration. "The camp is grateful for your blessings, my Lady."

Hestia smiles warmly, _like a fire_ , while saying, "I also came to see a favorite companion of mine. How I miss our talks by the hearth."

Nico agreed with a ghostly grin. He will always remember his first meeting with the goddess. He was only ten years old then, waking up from a nightmare; the nightmare of Bianca's death. He'd left the Hermes cabin and made his way to the campfire grounds, and spotted the goddess in the exact location as of now. Only that time, she was disguised as a twelve year old girl; _same age as Bianca was_.

" _Hello little one, you must be freezing. Come and join me. I like having company."_ She said in welcome, Nico had took his seat where the girl instructed him to. The girl then added, _"what brings you out in this cold winter's night?"_

Nico shyly told her about his dream, " _I-I'm worry about my sister…_ "

" _Where is she?"_

" _S-she went on a quest...to free Artemis."_

" _I see...you care much for your family."_

Nico remembers tightening his grip on his knees and later stated, _"We're not family...she doesn't want a family..with me at least. She doesn't care about me anymore!"_

The girl tipped her head in amusement. " _Oh, and why you think that?"_

" _She left me...to be with those stupid hunters."_ Nico growled.

Hestia chuckles _, "I pray that Artemis didn't hear that. Now, why did she leave you?"_

Nico glared down at his feet. _"She doesn't want to be my sister anymore! She wants a new life! And I don't need her! But why do I still feel worry…"_ Tears had formed in the young child's eyes. Still chuckling, the girl took out a blue handkerchief and swiped the boy's eyes gently.

" _You share the same hearth...you fight with each other, yet still care about the other. Family is like fire, little one, when you fight fire with fire, it only grows stronger."_ The girl comforted _, "I guess that's what kept us Olympians together all these years. The gods may bikker a lot, but it's what kept us strong. Without the other, our flame will go out, and swept away like ashes."_

Nico took the girl's words in consideration. His chest no longer felt heavy, he stared at the girl/goddess hopefully. " _Do you really think Bianca will come back to me?"_

The goddess didn't say a word. Only patted the boy tenderly on the shoulder. Heat radiated from the touch. Nico's eyes lighted up that would be describe to be hope; appreciated of the goddess's closure.

" _When she comes back, I'll tell her how much I missed her! I'll hug her right on the spot!"_ The child claimed determinedly. Hestia's only response was a giggle, but sadness was planted in her eyes, unnoticed by the dark-haired child.

The memory was sweet; painfully sweet. As much as Nico will forever be thankful for the goddess's encouraging words, it didn't stop the horrific truths that were revel later. Like he promised, the young boy barge in the Big House and encountered the quest takers, all to soon realized that his words of forgiveness and love would never be told to the forever lost sister. Then did he felt so very cold. Not from the harsh winter winds...His warmth was gone...his _fire._ He left after that, the breeze on his side; sweeping his footing from the ground. _Like ashes in the wind…_

Nico shook the thoughts away. He learned a long time ago to not dwell on the past. Hestia noticed this, pity written in her eyes as she went on to help him escape the troubled memories.

"I couldn't help but feel your fire flickering in hassle flames; I just had to come down to tend whatever is bothering it." She commented. Words smooth like slick. Redness flowed in Nico's cheeks, he ducked down embarrassedly from the goddess' hospitality. __

"How very kind of you to come all the way down here to see me, of all people, my Lady. Especially for this heavy burden I present to you," he whispered in coy words. He didn't see her face but could feel the soft eyes and tender smile. Obviously amused by the boy's actions. __

"No flame is a burden, child; all warmth is needed. Even for the coldest of souls," she stated. __

"Well...can't argue with you there... I've just...been having these dreams, these voices..." He then went on telling the goddess everything. The gentle Lady listened closely to his words. The dreams, the whispered words, the ancient spirit, the red eyes…

"Lady Hestia, what could all of this mean? Do you think Olympus is under threat?" he asked. He sounded worry, but for truth to be told, hope was secretly hidden in his voice. Hoping, that all of this was not just towards him. However, that hope was demolish when the goddess shook her head, looking downcasted.

"None that I am aware of, I'm afraid." She confirmed, concern red tinted eyes met defeated black ones. "I am sorry, but I have no knowledge for these disturbing events that you are facing...Have you spoken of this to anyone else?"

"No...I-I didn't want to make a fuss about it..i-if it was just nothing." Nico confessed. _My problems are only my concern,_ he thought. If he said that out loud, he wouldn't be surprise if a certain son of Zeus (or Jupiter) popped out right then and gave him an earful of a lecture. He couldn't help it, keeping things to himself was just as natural as breathing air. Nico wasn't one to vent.

Yet even without the son of Zeus, the Lady Hestia didn't allowed it either. "It must be _something_ if it bothers you so, specially the unmistakable connections between them." Hestia insisted, almost scowling at the son of Hades, it made Nico feel like he was a toddler.

Twirling his skull ring (a habit of his when he is nervous) he glanced at the goddess then faced the burning fire in front of him. "I was going to call my father, but he is so busy...I dare not to interrupt him with things that could be all but a long lasting nightmare."

Hestia didn't replied, for she couldn't argue the fact of Nico being possibly right. She was one of the few gods that got along with the Death Lord; infact, they were close compared to the rest of their siblings. They understood each other, from being looked at as outcasts. Like Nico, Hestia also knew how very busy her brother must be, dealing with the Underworld. It saddens her seeing the father and son not be able to spend time together, she knows how special Nico is to Hades. So, she made an unspoken promise to her brother to watch out for the boy. She could no longer stand seeing the already trouble god be more miserable.

Without saying a word, she draped a hand on the boy's shoulder. Nico felt heat radiating, just like it did _back then_. Again, he appreciated the clouser. Not many demigods could say they are friends with a god, since most are always rude and out to get them. Not Hestia, she welcomed anyone at her spot by the fire. Unfortunately, no one doesn't notice her. Nico felt desolated at that. How such a gentle being like Hestia doesn't even get a second glance from anyone. Even Percy Jackson admitted he never really noticed her. Just tost away, alone in the dark with nothing but fire and ashes to keep her company. It amazes him how she hasn't gone berserk yet. _He almost did..._

Lost in the wilderness of silence between the two, a ear-piercing scream filled the air. Standing up fast, sword in hand, Nico faced the direction where the sound came from. The campers that were nearby copied his movements.

Before him, Nico saw green smoke that manifested its escape from the Big House. Rachel was on the porch, eyes glowing and a green aura surrounded her.

 _The fire's ashes swept through the wind, while a ghostly voice filled its air._

_**tbc**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Just one more chapter till our next polling! YAY! :D R &R!** __


	10. Following the Leader

**Hi….*chair is thrown at* OKAY SO I AM A LITTLE LATE! SORRY! I don't really have a good excuse... just..idk..forgot? XD Uh, if you didn't know, this story is finish. Like, this has been written like 5 months ago...so...yeah. Like, don't worry if you think "Oh no, did she give up?" The answer is no. Yeah. so ah. Yeah. And to top it all, this is a Poll Chapter, which means you'll have to wait another five days till the next one comes out! :D**

 **No? Not feeling it?...ok**

 **I guess the bright side of this is you get to know a Fun Fact today! It took five months to create this story. It's not like its 100 chapters long (almost anyway) its just that it took awhile to come up with a bunch of Plots Twists that would all fall in together smoothly, IT WAS TOUGH! But also a lot of fun. For you guys, you might think 'Pfft, its not that big of a plot twist' YOU BE SURPRISED! XD Our last poll actually would've cause a big difference...Won't explain yet though, I will after the story is done. I plan to post the other Plots but not sure how to structure it yet..so, yeah. CAN'T WAIT FOR THAT! Anyway, you guys waited long enough, so here you go. Things are finally getting intense. Kinda..**

 **Enjoy :D**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _Chapter 10: Following the Leader_

 _Legend has it that when there is a ghost nearby, your bearings feels colder. A chill runs down your spine and breathe out visible foggy breath._ However, for Nico, it was a different story. As a child of Hades, all you feel is nothing but gloomy, painful vibrations within the air, high pitch rings passes through the ears. The only similarity are the chills that ran down the spine; depending on who's spirit it was. The presence of an Oracle Spirit is no different than a ghost's.

As Nico and others gathered around the troubled Oracle, shock mixed with concern feelings fled off of everyone's faces. Breaking out of the trance, Nico made his way to his distraught friend, positioning beside her with ready hands, knowing that later the redheaded Oracle would collapses; he noticed Connor Stoll standing on the other side, also preparing the fall. They made brief eye contact of understanding before their attention went back on Rachel. Chiron made his way through the crowd of demigods to have better hearing of the upcoming words that will be spoke from the girl. It took only another five seconds for the Spirit of Delphi to completely possessed Rachel; eyes glowed in bright greens, and whenever she opened her mouth, little smoke would pour out in fumes.

Nico didn't know if others were having the same feelings as him. But whenever the Spirit appeared, his feet and hands felt heavy, blood racing through his ears. They didn't rang, for the spirit wasn't dying, but he swears that he could almost hear humming in the distance. He heard the same humming when he brought Hazel back to life. It didn't take him long to figure. Ringing meant death. Humming is resurrection. That is what was happening: all the past Oracles were reborn through the present one. When the host speaks, they _all_ spoke in synthc.

" _Hell, divided, by traitors and the faithful._

 _Beware of the white demon that calls itself an angel._

 _Victory shall side with its true nature._

 _The last royal shall rise with love or hatred."_

At that, the voices became silent. The green mist that clung by the girl's feet, slowly evaporated to the ground. Glowing eyes soon later dimmed, eyelids shutting, ending the trance, as Rachel fell to her knees. Nico and Connor both took a hold of each arm to prevent her face planting on the grassy floor; kneeling down to the fallen girl's height, as they waited for her to wake. When she did, Rachel glanced at the two boys, confusion written in her eyes.

"Whata' I say?" Nico had to hold in a laugh from the Oracle's slurred words, like she just woke up from a long nap. Instead, he repeated them to her as the others around them were all debating on the newfound prophecy. Questions flooded everywhere from the demigods, it only took a risen arm from Chiron to hush everyone up.

"Obviously this must be the answer to our unsolved mystery of the birds. We must make contact to the Romans, who are in the same position as us." Chiron announced. At the mention of the Romans, everyone (who weren't part of the council meeting) shifted on uneasy feet, sharing worried glances that all read the same thing. If both camps are having the same issues, the problem was bigger than thought. But for Nico, it felt much bigger, _for him_.

The words of the prophecy...were only the English translation of the satanic like whispers he kept hearing this whole time.

But that's not what drove Nico on edge though. No, it was the fact that he knew of it before the Oracle did. That's never been the case for anyone. Nico felt exposed, _naked even_ ; his unknown secret was revealed to everyone and were now dragged into his problem. He hated it. He hated the feeling of bringing his burden to everyone else. He was meant to solve this on his own. So no one could get hurt...No one to get killed...because of _him_.

No, _never again._

"What could it mean, Chiron?" The sound of Rachel's voice broke Nico out of his thoughts. His attention back on the centaur. Chiron only burrowed his eyebrows, purposely not trying to make eye contact with anyone. Nico felt bad for the mentor, how much he feels like a failure to his students.

Saving the centaur's troubles, Nico took it upon himself to answer everyone's question. It was his problem anyway, he didn't want for everyone to become a part of it. _The less they knew, the better._ Yet he didn't want them to know that, if they did, they will do whatever it took to force him to speak what he knew. So he choose his words wisely, exhaling what sounded like a convincing sigh.

"Even the most explained prophecy is unexplainable." He said, catching everyone's attention. _Which he hated._ "Like Chiron said, our only lead are the birds and the tidings with the Romans. Until then, the only thing we could do is just wait it out." He finished. No one seemed to argue with his plan, besides, even though Nico is kinda an outcast, it seemed people actually takes in his word. Nico wondered why, when he asked Rachel, she said it had to do with him just being a son of the Big Three. Like how everyone sorta always followed Percy and Jason. But Nico wasn't like his cousins, he wasn't a leader of any kind nor followed one.

He was his own leader and follower. It might sound ignorant, but it's nothing that he does on purpose. It's just how he grew up to be. For years he had Bianca to follow, but after she died, he was on his own. Alone. He helped out whenever needed, but only on his own terms. Like the time he tricked Percy to the Underworld for his own reasons. Not to help out with the War, but for him. Ever since, Nico escaped the selfish acts; it was the least he could do. Being a child of Hades is already a disadvantage towards everyone, he had to do everything he could to prove himself.

Unlike Percy and Jason, Nico wasn't born a leader. He was born as everyone's enemy. Everyone's fear. For death doesn't lead you through life, nor follows every step you take. Instead, it waits. It waits for you when you take a wrong turn. It waits when you are exposed.

A follower always has your back. A leader always covers your front. While death, is always by your side. Waiting...for you to face it.

 _And Nico was tired of waiting._

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! sorry….I Just really love that ending. X3**_

 **PICK A PLOT!**

 _ **Which child of Zeus do you want to see?**_

 **Plot 1- Jason**

 **Plot 2- Thalia**

 **THE POLLS ARE OPEN! I plan to close them on Friday or Saturday. And I PROMISE I'll update better next time. PINKIE SWEAR!**

 **I Hope you enjoy reading this! Until next time, STAY AWESOME BROS -pewdiepie**

 **R &R**


	11. Talking among Souls

_Chapter 11: Talking among Souls_

 _After the whole prophecy fiasco, Chiron disbanded the demigods to their cabins; calling for the night._ Though, he couldn't fool Nico, for he knew the centaur's plans. Sending the demigods off to bed to have their dreams. Dreams for possible leads, warnings, ideas. Anything that would be good enough to send three off to a quest, taking the problem with them. Nico didn't work like that.

He doesn't wait for answers, he goes after them. It may not be the traditional demigod way, but it's the way that kept Nico out of the dark. Kinda funny though, a son of Hades that didn't like being in the dark. But after living nearly seventy years in it, you can't blame him for his curiosity.

At his cabin, finally bird-free, he made no hesitation of summoning the Ancient Spirit that occupied inside. The Spirit himself didn't made any hesitation either while appearing in front of the boy.

"Spirit, you said something about being taken in by a guardian angel." Nico reminded, the Spirit man nodded in confirmation. "Tell me where you were taken in." It was not a question, but a demand. Although, Nico found it quite puzzling when the ghost didn't look a tad faze from it. Normally ghost hated being controlled. _Skeletons were so much easier._

" _I-I don't know where...he just sorta appeared out of a bright light..he welcomed me in a soft voice..and before I know it, other souls and myself were all gather around him."_ The Spirit's hollowed eye sockets relaxed, soften if you might say and continued, " _he said he will give us the life that we have lost..and one day roam free from the coldness."_

Nico felt indifferent about that. Though he pitied the lost souls, the thought of some _angel_ that had the power to summon many souls at once...it was almost impossible to believe. Whoever it was, had connections to the Underworld. Nico could only think of anyone with angel-like descriptions that had that power was Thanatos. But the chances of it was him were unlikely. _Right?_ Thanatos practically lived on the code of death, and whoever this angel was, was definitely going against it... _Beware of the white demon that calls itself an angel._

With those words playing through his mind, a disturbing hypothesis woke itself in him. Nico looked up suddenly at the spirit, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Why did he sent you to find me?"

 _Was this Spirit the cause of the disturbance of the birds? The dreams? The whisperings?_

Again, the Spirit was not fazed by the threat, but spoke up hopefully, _"Why, he said he wanted me to find the Sovrano. Serve the Sovrano as he will help bring my memories back."_

There it was again, the word _Sovrano_. If this spirit was really out to get Nico, why would it call out to him so formally? Nico studied the ghost narrowly, not once in their conversation did he picked up any threat from the old spirit's words and actions. In fact, it was almost too convincing to just ignore. The spirit doesn't seem wanting to cause harm; no, it was this _angel_.

Nico took a seat on the edge of his bed. Hand under chin, he started thinking everything through. All the while, the ghost just levitated where he was, across from Nico, exploring his surroundings in interest. Nico thought back from their previous talk before. He remembered the spirit describing how his latest memory was at the River Lethe...Why? Who knew...for the spirit must of obviously fell in the river and lost all his memories. That's when Nico got an idea.

"Spirit, you said you were at the River Lethe. That's what you last remember right?" Nico asked, bringing back the ghost's attention. There was a moment of pause silence before the spirit nodded back. "What happened after that?" Nico once again asked.

Scratching his beard, if a ghost could really scratch, he answered hesitantly. " _I..I was taken...by another this..woman..She led me down a long ways from the river."_

"You were escorted?"

" _Yes. I asked him where he was taking me. He said 'it was for their safety' whatever that meant."_ The spirit shrugged, confirming Nico's guess was as good as his.

Nico only replied, "The person that escorted you, what did she looked like?"

" _Like, a bat. She had a woman's body but with dark wings and fangs._ "

"You were taken by a Fury...where did she take you?"

The spirit _hummed_ in thought, _"It was a sad place...gloomy and dark. Big doors separated it from the outside._ "

 _The Doors of Death_. Nico almost gasped out loud. That explains why it was a Fury that escorted him, it was their job. But that didn't answer the question of why the ghost was sent there? When he had no memory or let alone a threat of any kind to be sent _there._

 _For their safety._

Who were ' _they'_?. What have they done or will do that the spirit had to be sent to Tartarus? Better yet, _how did he escape from it?_

Nico glanced over to the spirit. "The angel, you said it just _appeared_ in front of you, right?" The spirit nodded again. Taking in a shaky breath, Nico added, "while you were still inside the dark place, am I right?" Another nod. Getting off the bed, Nico shuffled his way slowly towards the built in fireplace on the right side of the wall. _It was there. It was in Tartarus. Why of all places..._ Nico's mind was boggled. He wondered if his father knew about this.

Hades doesn't have access there. It wasn't part of the Underworld; it was much deeper. Not only that, but this _angel_ manifested itself in there, without having a Fury dragging it in; for that was the only way for souls to cross the doors. _And it also allowed a soul out._ The likelihood of it leaving by itself was very high. _What will it do if it did?_

Turning towards the spirit, Nico's face soften. He felt bad for the ghost man; he didn't know the coast of dangers he was a part of. He only wanted to remember who he was. Nico could relate to that. For seventy years, he had no knowledge of his past, and how another five years it seem like for him just to find it.

Breathing out a sigh, Nico confronted the spirit. "I'm sorry for all the troubles you have gone through. But I am afraid I can't retrieve your memories back just like that. It takes godly power to do so, but even that can't be predictably done."

" _There is no need to apologise. All I know that if I serve my Sovrano like the Guardian said, someday my thoughts will finally come."_ The spirit man consisted, a confident smile spread on his face.

Amused by the spirit's determination, Nico decided to humor him. "Well, since there is no way of stopping you from doing so, may I call you by a name then?"

" _Why of course! But I do not know my name…_ "

"I'll give you one...how about...Sol? S-O-L."

If the spirit's smile could get any bigger, his face might have been ripped. _"Splendid! Sol at your service, Sovrano._ " He bowed gracefully. Nico couldn't hold in a chuckle.

" _Nico_ , would be just fine." he stated.

Straightening from his bow, Sol consider the offer before asking, " _Would Master Nico do?"_ Nico shrugged.

"Whatever helps you sleep I guess." Rolling his eyes, Nico turned back to the fireplace. He came to a conclusion: the _angel_ was in Tartarus. And had the power to leave it if it wanted to. With lost souls on its side, who knows what else it was capable of. This was what Nico feared, _the Underworld was involved to all this_. Plus, it was all happening without even Hades knowing, for Tartarus was out of his domain. Nico knew only then what he had to do.

Tapping a finger to his ring, he order Sol to stand back. Eyes glued to the empty fireplace, Nico raised up the arm where the ring resign on. After tapping it, the skull's eyes glowed, only then casting beams straightforward in front of him. The beams illuminated a portal like mirror. Nico spoke in greek gibberish. **(*)**

 _An image appeared on the other side seconds later._

 _ **tbc**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **All right! Sol is here! Well he was here but has a name now! So, tell me what you think of Sol. Do you like him? Irritated? We will see more of Sol's personality and posable history in later chapters! Also, our boy Nico gain a new friend, which is always exciting!**

 ****If you are a fan of anime, then yes, I did steal the ring idea from Death the Kid XD**

 **Idk, I thought it would be cool you know? I can't really see Nico IMing, or is that just me? I mean, hey, the kid can travel through dreams, I am sure he has easy access of everything else as well. What do you guys think? Tell me!**

 **Note: This story is full of headcanons. You have been warn**

 **Also I like to say, our winner is Jason! Although, he won't really appeared later but picking him really did make this chapter and the next one possible. See? Every. Choise. Counts. If it were Thalia, let's just say there would have been some..interruption.**

 **Thank you for voting and reading! See you in like...two/three days!**

 **R &R! **


	12. Trusting Judgments

_Chapter 12: Trusting Judgments_

 _Four figures were shown through the portal-like-mirror; it didn't take long for Nico to realize that his poor judgment of timing couldn't be worse._ On the other side of the mirror, out of the four figures was the obvious Lord Hades (with a shock and unamused look on his face). He had three ghostly figures that accompany him in a small, dimmed lighted room; like a medieval office one might say. The men all sat around a dark wood, circle table.

Nico first noticed his father, sitting on a throne-like-chair at the far end across where Nico stood . He was not in his godly form, but his chair made him sat high than the others, announcing his authority; staring practically down on the other three men around him. This time, his eyes were staring down at his son.

"Nico?.."

"Father, there is something I have to tell yo-"

"Mighty Hera!"

One of the ghostly men stood up, a frustrated look plastered on his face. He was hairy, from the top of his head with a bread that dropped all the way down to his feet. He sorta looked like a medieval Wizard **(A/N: picture Dumbledore or something but...meaner?).** Nico recognized the ghost man: Aeacus. One of his father's judges and also keeper of the Underworld Keys. Aeacus pointed a disapproving finger at the boy. "Who gave you the privilege of barging in here, boy? Lord Hades is conducting a very important meeting!"

Before Nico could come up with a defence, Hades simply raised his hand.

"Peace, Aeacus. For that is no way to speak before your King."

A look of gasp replaced the once frustrated judge. Aeacus swiftly turned back and bowed apologetically. "I..I-I do...Forgive me, young Sire."

Nico didn't know how to replied, but simply nodded his forgivince. He wasn't sure if he was completely offended or not. Being cast away was an everyday feeling for him.

Besides, he understood Aeacus' intentions. Aeacus was a frustrated king. Ever since Kronos, Hades and the gods have been on his back lately. Since it was his job that no one gets in or out of the Underworld without his consult, and let's just say that people have been trespassing. He tries hard to gain Hades' approval.

"My, hardly recognized our King." A soft voice brought Nico's (and everyone else's) attention on the second judge: Rhadamanthus. "Certainly grown, the last time I've seen the lad. Grown very handsome if I say so myself."

Nico hid his blush. The bald ghost was the most kind-hearted of them all; being ruler of of Elysium, there was not much for him to be upset about anyway. He resembles a lot like Buddha. With having a simple robe and calm expressions, he was the picture of solitary. He taught Nico how to meditate, how to be welcoming and kind to other souls. He was Nico's favorite judge.

Hades leaned back to his chair, arms crossing as he studied his son with narrow, but concern, eyes. "What's the meaning of this, Nico? It better be important."

Shifty on uneven feet Nico tried to hold on his father's stare. "It's about the Underworld. It's...it's in danger I think."

"We _know_ that already." A voice chimed in, annoyance flowed through their words.

It wasn't his father's but belonged to the third judge that Nico tried to avoid for nearly four years, including now. Yet, he had no choice but shift his gaze to the stubborn ghost king, who sat at his father's right side. The Ancient spirit, dressed in Greek rig, was non other than Minos: the head judge of the Underworld. And Nico's old mentor. When eyes locked, twisted feelings surge beneath them. The last time they ever were within five feet from each other, Nico threw Minos back to the Underworld after tricking him in the Labyrinth those many years ago.

Golden orbs glowed with bitterness as the king spoke again. "While our _Ghost King_ habits in the mortal world, his subjects have gone haywire without even to his own knowledge...how pathetic." Minos spat what felt like knives.

After Nico took his title the Ghost King, (even though it was his to begin with) let alone is ruled over the child, he hasn't been so keen to Nico's presence. Nico himself would say the same thing. The two never saw eye-to-eye. However, although he would never admit it out loud, Nico had a neutral feeling of respect to the ghost judge. After all, he _did_ took Nico under his wing, gave him something that Nico needed. Company.

He was Nico's only company, campion, when the child really needed one at the time. After Bianca's death, Nico never knew how to actually take care of himself. He taught Nico how to use his powers, how to control them. If it weren't for Minos, there could've been a possibility that Nico might've died. Minos taught him how to survive, adapt, and fight. But most importantly, he taught Nico how to trust. Who to trust. How to gain trust. A lesson that Nico hopes to master soon…

Right now though, there were more important things to focus on that old rivalry.

"What do you mean, ' _subjects have gone haywire'?_ What's happening?" Nico gazed back to his father.

"We are having a shortage of souls. In the last few weeks, more and more spirits seem to have disappear."

"D-disappear?"

"Mm, mostly from the Fields of Asphodel. Some from Punishment." Hades let out a sigh, "we have estimated that over a thousand souls have manage to what could only be a case of escape…"

"In _other_ words.." Minos added, an accusing glare landing on Aeacus, "when the other gods find out, _we_ are doom to face the consequences."

"Why blame _me?!_ I already told you, I haven't seen any spirits pass me without noticing!" Aeacus gritted his teeth.

"Pff, a giant could pass you without noticing!" Minos snarl.

"Well excuse me, not everyone here has only one job you know. While you just sit there on your lazy bum, me and Rhadamanthus not only have to hear out each and every tall tale of spirits but also have to make sure everyone is in line!" The wizard-like ghost spat.

After that, the two judges went away with bickering. Nico watched in amazed. Rhadamanthus tried to break them up. While Hades, looked like he was about to explode. All in all, it was just your normal meeting here in the Underworld. After another twenty seconds, the Death Lord slammed hard on the table, drawing everyone's attention.

" _That_ is _ENOUGH!"_ Almost literally growling, Hades order, "if you two make any sort of sound, I swear, I'll kick you _both_ to Tartarus!" With that, the two ghost kings were silence, yet still stare daggers towards each way. Massaging his temples, Hades acknowledge back to Nico.

"Please, share of what you know."

Exhaling a breath that Nico didn't know he was holding, he went on to explain _everything_. God and judges all listen in a uncomfortable silence. The judges exchange concerned glances in between, though Hades sat in utter stillness, his eyes were downcast, taking full interest of his hands on his lap as he listens to Nico's recent events.

"...the missing souls..and the Guardian Angel...can only be in Tartarus." Nico explained his conclusion. "It..it's the only explanation. Don't you think?"

Hades didn't answer, he didn't bother to meet anyone's eyes. Instead, he just sat there completing slouch. Not knowing how to feel from all this, not knowing how to take it all in. It was something that the God never would expected: the idea of a possible threat to the Underworld...it was almost to hard to conjure in the belief.

Nico studied his father, never have he seen the Lord look so lost. His father has always been a wise god, after _years_ of being tricked by ghost/mortals, not one little thing could manipulate Hades. Now, it was him that did the manipulation. However, it seems the God has found a rightful opponent, and his Kingdom was right in the middle of it.

Rhadamanthus, who sat by the right side of Hades, leaned forward and placed his ghostly hand on the God's shoulder. "That would be why we didn't notice, for Tartarus is out of your reach...If what the boy said was true, then whoever this _angel_ is, has the ability to conjure up spirits.." The monk spirit, for the first time that Nico has known him, looked trouble. Which could never be a good sign.

"Well, Lord Hades, what are your commands?" Minos pitched, arms crossing.

Nico thought his father wouldn't speak, yet surprisingly, the God stood from his chair. Hades' gaze trailed from all three judges till he landed on his son. Nico saw a look of determination planting on his father's face; for once, from everything these past few weeks, Nico finally felt hope within him. From the intentness aura that surrounded the father that Nico knew all too well, Nico was no longer lost. No, the courage that Nico needed found him, that only his father could provide. And Nico will hold on to it till the day he dies. He wonder if he gives the same to Hades…

"We will make due of sending off the Furies to scan the area. Find any gaps that might have allowed this _Angel_ to enter into Tartarus." Hades barked out orders. After that, the judges were dismissed, to intend the demands from their lord. Leaving father and son alone in the room. Hades only then soften his eyes, just a little, as he stared before Nico.

"During all that...if you have anymore of these signs, I want you to report them straight away." The god consulted.

"Should I come down? You might need help." Nico offered. He thought his father would dismissed the idea, but was shock when the God gave a small shrug.

"Only if you really find it necessary." Hades stated, "but I am sure we have everything under control. For now."

His father didn't sound so sure. Not that Nico could blame him. They didn't know what they were going up against. Though, even if Hades had said otherwise, Nico would've try to solve this himself. But..now that felt almost impossible. The problem was set in Tartarus, and Nico didn't have the rush to go back there yet.

 _And judging by the looks of his father, he didn't seem so thrill of the idea as well._

 _ **tbc**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **GUESS WHO HAS TWO THUMBS AND LOST INTERNET CONNECTION! THIS GAL!**

 **Sorry about the late update. Won't happen again. Try to at least.**

 **I know what you are thinking, Uh….where is Jason? GUESS WHAT!? He is coming up next**

 **thanks for reading and remember to review :D**


	13. Sparks That Shine

_Chapter 13: Sparks That Shine_

 _She had found a jewel down inside her_

 _and she had wanted to walk where people could see her_

 _and gleam it around._

 _But she had been set in the marketplace to sell._

 _God has made The Man, he made him out of stuff_

 _that sung all the time_

 _and glittered all over._

 _Then after that some Angels got jealous_

 _and chopped him into millions of pieces,_

 _but still he glittered and hummed._

 _So they beat him down to nothing but sparks_

 _but each little spark had a shine and a song._

 _So they covered each one over with mud._

 _And the lonesomeness in the Sparks makes them hunt for another,_

 _but the man is deaf and dumb._

 _Like all the other tumbling mud-balls,_

 _she had tried to show her shine._

 _ **Tbc**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **haha before you say anything-yes I know that this is a short chapter and yes, doesn't contain the context that you were waiting for. BUT remember what I said earlier? This is a story for everyone. Some people like poetry stories. :/**

 **Before you send your flames, I want to inform you that this WILL be an on-going thing.**

 **As you should know by now, we are getting close to finding out who the 'Angel' is. And its intentions. Sooo...every other poet chapters are going to be a introspected look what our 'villain' is like, and a better understanding of him/her.**

 **Don't worry, the chapter you have been waiting for will be posted tomorrow night. Sorry for the wait but we sorta lost this chapter^ and had to redo it again. And its been like..four months when I last written it so I was trying to remember how it went...Eh?**

 **Welp hope you enjoy and have a wonderful day/night :)**


	14. Together Again

_Chapter 14: Together Again_

 _Nico slept dreamlessly that night, though failed to sleep peacefully with the consent interruptions of disturbing thoughts that brew in his mind._ Not entirely understanding why, but the anxious feelings clearly started after the not-so-settling conversation with his father last night. The unexplained threat in the Underworld that hung in the air, both father and son found it hard to breath in. Can you blame them? The Underworld has always been an isolated area. Not many people were too keen on visiting there, below civilization and life; it was never really known to be a tourist attraction.

Hades never had to worry for its protection. Now he is afraid that he just might lose more of his souls' allegiance to this mysterious _'angel'_. Leaving the Death Lord weak and exposed, which brings back Nico's worries. He feared for his father. If anything were to happen to Hades, what would be the possibilities of anything of that to effect Nico? Or Hazel for that matter? The whole world even? What would all of it be if Hades were to fall?

 _Bump! Cump!_

Nico broke out of his thoughts at the sudden slams that came from the cabin's door. On que, Sol appeared at the bed's end, bowing slightly to Nico before turning his attention to the entrance.

" _Shall I fetch the door for you, Master Nico?"_ He ask, a determined look that also matched his words.

Nico blinked the drowsiness from his eyes, glancing towards the ghost's request in puzzlement. Gathering what the ghost just said.

"'..F-fetch the door'?... _No_!" He proclaimed, "N-no, that...won't be necessary!"

At that, he slipped his shoes on and made his way to the doorway before the spirit could make any further action. He had to keep Sol hidden, for now. Anyone that saw the ghost waiting on him, no doubt that they would ask about it. Not that Nico won't be able to come up with a lie for, but Sol was undeniable the case that would blow their cover. The poor old spirit would probably tell his whole life story (if he remembered it, of course) like the grandfather to his grandkids.

 _Not their burden to know,_ Nico thought as he grab hold of the door's handle, pulling it open, only to become face-to-face of two males' chests. Having to tilt his head a bit to meet the owners, he didn't know if he should smile in delight or groan in annoyance. There, Jason Grace and Percy Jackson both stood before him, yet the morning sun shone behind them. Its blinding rays causing Nico to squint away with a hiss. Noticing the child of Hades' disturbance, Jason took upon himself to push the boy's buttons further.

"GOOD MORNING, SLEEPING BEAUTY!" announced the blue-eyed teen with a slight smirk.

"It's about time you finally answer, we've been knocking for like-ten minutes!" Percy added.

Rubbing his temples from the _unnecessary_ loud greeting, Nico responded with only a grunt. Why did he bother with these two, he had no idea. _Cause you can't help but love them,_ Nico's subconscious told him. Okay, before anyway says anything: no, not _that_ kind of love. Well, not anymore anyways. He did however had a crush on Percy but that was a long time ago. After getting to know more about him, Nico sorta lost interest in the son of Poseidon. It took time to recover after Nico's confession, but now they were just best of friends. Cousins to be more exact. Guess he should've realized that the Big Three kids weren't meant to really mix in well. It was actually more disturbing to think about one of them hooking up the more you really think about it. Jason on the other hand, has always been a good friend of Nico's. He annoyed him to heck but at least tolerable.

"Yeah, we were thinking about going in _buuttt_ we knew you wouldn't like that." Jason commented. _See? Tolerable._

He would too. Nico is uptight with his personal space and privacy. He let out a non-humorless laugh. "What if I was dying?"

Percy answered with a shrug. "Then you'll really be on your _deathbed_ , I guess."

Jason punched Percy's shoulder heartily after that; either for the careless comment or terrible pun, it was a good chance it was for both. Watching the two amuse, a realization came to Nico.

"So, the travel back to camp Half Blood was successful, I gather?" Jason nodded while Percy answered with an unenthusiastic "yep."

"We actually bump into each other on our way back." informed Jason, "we got here around midnight, everyone was asleep by then."

" _So…_ " Percy chimed in, a mocking smirk plastered on his face. "We, Jason and I, took the liberty and honor to come up to see our boy Nico here and escort him down to breakfast."

Jason glanced at Percy shockingly. "Wow, Percy. You used the words 'liberty' and 'escort' in a re-defining sentence." It was Percy's turn to punch.

Before Nico could replied, Sol appeared beside him...Right there in front of Jason and Percy.

 _Mighty Hera!_

Also, to make matters worse, the spirit's sudden presence made Nico literally jumped of surprise. Which Percy and Jason noticed. Not knowing what to really do, Nico awkwardly stood there, glancing back and forth. To living, to dead, to living again, to dead again.

" _Did I hear of needing an escort, Master Nico?"_ asked the said spirit. Nico glared (lightly) at the ghost man. Not taking in the concern looks exchange from the two older boys in front of him.

"Ugh, you okay there, Neeks?" Percy asked.

Nico focused back on the two demigods, a blank look planted on his face. Arching a suspicious eyebrow, he was confused how they were acting so..calm? He suspected them to at least flip out at the ghost's appearance but not one of them even flinch. It took another two seconds to finally realize that they weren't even paying attention to Sol. Could it be…

"What were you staring at?" Percy pushed another question in. Jason also looking puzzle. _They can't see him!_

Rubbing the back of his head, Nico thought of something quick. He can't afford to look abnormal. "I-I j-just remember...that..I need..my coat!" He explained, "yeah, my coat. _Burr!_ I'll go get it...wait here."

To prevent any protest, Nico slammed the door shut. It wasn't a complete lie, but sure felt like it. Making his way to the bed, where the coat hung at it's edges, Sol reappear beside him with a worry look.

" _Anything wrong, Master?"_

"Oh no, other than the small heart attack you gave me back there, I'm just peachy!" But he was not peachy. Not one little peach did he feel. "They couldn't see you...why couldn't they see you?!" Nico demanded.

He was starting to freak out. What if he was just imagining things? What if this is all made up? That there was no Sol, no 'angel' that saids there is? Everything. Everything that he had been experiencing, was all nothing but a dream? Everything he warn to _his father_ and worried about, was nothing but a silly nightmare? _Father is going to kill me,_ Nico gathered. No doubt about it; he practically set _the Death God_ on edge over nothing.

Nico thought he was about to hyperventilate until Sol shook his head solemnly as he spoke. "Mortals can't see forgotten spirits. We have no identity in the eyes of the dead and to the living." He explained.

"...Oh."

Nico could slap himself now. _Oh, Duh!_ He completely forgotten all about that. Some Ghost King, huh? Maybe he was going crazy. Although, a rumble that came from his stomach says other wise. Dropping the subject, slipping his coat on, he made his way back to the door where Jason and Percy stood waiting. With the fear of Sol being seen was push aside, Nico only has to do is act casual in front of everyone.

 _Something told him that wasn't going to be easy._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sure enough, it wasn't. As Nico walked along with his older cousins to breakfast, Sol traveling behind them. It wasn't so bad at first, until the spirit started requesting service. Nonstop.  
 _"Shall I receive a drink for you, Master Nico?"_ or _"Maybe clean the cabin while you're away?"_ or _"Would you like a massage, sire?"_ or _"I notice you stumbling on this rocky path, consider I carry you?"_  
Request after request after request. Nico knew Sol only meant well, but it was just becoming too much for him to handle. Acting casual was the last thing Nico was performing. He tried to ignore the ghost, that didn't last long. So, whenever Percy and Jason weren't looking, Nico would quickly glance back with his best death glare, "shushing" through gritted teeth. However, the spirit servant never got the catch on the please-stop-talking message.  
" _Would you like for me to save a seat for you, Master Nico?_ "  
Sighing to himself, Nico answered back in annoyance. "Fine, just go!"  
He order in a raspy whisper. Sol's eyes practically gleam, happy that he was able to be a used to his King. " _On my way, sir!_ "  
At that, he was gone. Before Nico could silently celebrate to himself, a voice interrupted his celebration.  
"What was that, Nico?" Jason, who was glancing from his shoulder, along with Percy. They both waited for the son of Hades' reason.  
"Oh, nothing...I was just thinking out loud." Nico excused.  
"Gods, not you too!" Percy exaggerated. "Annabeth started doing that. College really getting her. She's gone three days without sleeping once"  
"Sounds rough." Nico commented.  
"Oh, tell me about it. Stress Annabeth equals mean Annabeth."  
Jason laughs. "You two enjoying New Rome's University?"  
Percy nodded. "You bet. I never thought school would actually makes sense for once."  
"Yeah, heard they were patient but also challenging for students." Jason said.  
"Not to mention dyslexia friendly!" Percy added.  
The two boys went on about the college life and life after that. Nico tried to connect but the topic wasn't something Nico was worry about nor interested in. He was only fourteen, college was years away for kids his age. Either way, his education is no larger than a 5th grade level. He wasn't stupid nor non intelligent for that matter; his father made him learn from dead scholars, but a few lessons weren't enough to meet college requirements.

Not that Nico could care less. What could he possibly gain from it? He heard college changes people, but not him. He will always be Nico: son of Hades, freak of nature, that talks to dead people. So what's the point? _To change your life, of course_! People would say. Nico wasn't gullible though, he knew better than anyone that life was always marked in stone. Nothing could really change it, prevent it, nor cause it. You either had it or don't.

 _Just an ugly reminder that you can't keep it forever as well._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Soon they made their way to the Mess hall, demigods that were already seated would shout out greetings to the return two older boys as they went to their specialty table for all three of them to share; a personal gift after the War. It was better than eating alone, for sure. Not to mention, Nico was surprise to see Sol, sitting and waiting at the table. How did he figure out which table was his? Who knows. When Sol spotted his master, he waved him over while dusting the preserved seat with his seat (tried to at least).

" _I did as you told me so, Master Nico_!" Sol proclaimed. A proud smile spread across his face.

Nico wanted to praise for the spirit's generous gestures, but all he could do was give a hidden nod as he sat down on the bench. He hated himself for that. One of his very first lessons from his mother was not to be rude; to respect his elders, women, and (recently added) the dead. He noted to himself to say his thanks later.

Everyone ate loudly. Waffling down their, well, waffles. It was waffle Tuesday. Percy asked Jason how his quest was all about.

"Piper and I, along with Clarisse, had to go out to California to rescue these water nymphs from this group of cyclops. Something about it causing a drought or whatever." Jason explained through mouthfuls of waffle and syrup.

"California? Why didn't you drop by at New Rome a visit?!" Percy question, sounding offended.

Jason shrug. "We thought about it, but Clarisse isn't really fond of the Romans…"

"Oh…"

After that they went on eating in an awkward silence. Although peace was made between the two camps, rivelly still stood on its path from the Greeks and Romans. It's not by accident, just natural enemies for the last thousands of years and nothing were to due to change that history of hatred. Some were cool with it, though it still won't convince others anyway. Nico didn't care for either one. Greeks were to noisy and crazy for his taste. Nor was he a fan of the strict laws of control freaks that were the Romans.

Nico picked at the remaining two waffle squares. He only manage one down, which leaves a new record actually. Normally he could only handle a half of one. That brings hope in him, his appetite was slowing coming back to him. He lost it, after Tartarus.

 _And unfortunately, it wasn't the only thing he lost either._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Hey, I heard about the prophecy." Percy spoke up. Right now, done with their breakfast, the three boys sat there at their table just to hang out while they digest. Sighing to himself, Nico was afraid that this would be brought up. He really wanted to avoid the topic away from others. Though, that was just a wish to be lost in the beginning.

"A prophecy? What did it say?" Jason asked. Percy retold it to him while Nico thought he was going to vomit. _Great, they can't be involve!_

"That sounds...bad." Jason pointed out. Turning to Nico, he added with a wonder look. "What do you think it could mean, Nico?"

Nico, feeling completing trap, he knew better to avoid the question. They will get suspicious if he did. "I'm not so sure...hopefully it's nothing that _we_ would have to worry about." _Please, dear gods, change the subject!_

Fortunately, his prayers were answer as Annabeth and Piper, dress in complete training gear, were walking their ways towards them. They took a stand behind their boyfriends, sharing flirtatious smirks as they swung their swords nonchalantly. The said boyfriends both exchange a pleasant hello to each girl.

"Are you talking about that prophecy that everyone is whispering about?" Piper asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever that's about. Hopefully we aren't evolved. Is it too much to ask for a break?"

"Tell me about it." Percy replied. "You two look like you're going to train." He said, completely changing the subject. Both girls nodded.

"Well, college made me lose some practice. We were wondering if you three wanted to join us?" Annabeth offered with a knowing smile. Jason and Percy were fools to say no when it came to training. As expected, they leapt from their seats with radiant 'yeps'.

"You coming, Nico?" Jason called out to the younger boy. The four older demigods were already making their ways towards the training area.

"Nah, I'm good." Nico denies the offer. "You guys have fun." And with that, the four were gone. Leaving the the boy alone once again.

Nico didn't want to admit it, but watching the two pairs of couples made him wished Will was there. Maybe he could help him. Then again, the thought of Will being involved was the last thing he will ever do. He can't get hurt. No because of him. Not for his problem.

Nico watches his friends till they disappeared in sight. He hated the idea of any of them involve in his burden. He already did enough damage before. But that drove Nico to crazy. What if not telling them is a bad idea?...No. It had to be this way.

 _He can't afford to lose everything again._

 _ **tbc**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **Welp I hope you enjoyed this LONG chapter! The next Polls will be set in the next one!**

 **I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am! Really, It was so fun to write this story, I am glad it's going so well!**

 **R &R!**


	15. Fallen

**Oh Hello..hehe..hiiii..So, guess what? I lost five chapters from this story! :D So, instead of posting, I had to rewrite it all because, why post when you don't even have the chapter. :/ How did I loose them? I. Don't. Know. My laptop really hates hopes and dreams. But the thing is, I write them on Google docs but they weren't there! WHAT IS HAPPENING? So, since you guys waited long enough (pfft try a week...I KNOW) you guys get a LONG chapter AND a plot choice! Which will mean you'll have to wait another five days till the next Post! :D *Chair is thrown at***

 **okay, again sorry. I still have to write two and half chapters that were lost and they are kinda important. (depending if you choose them of course)**

 **Welp, thats enough ranting on about my problems and just going to end here. Btw, thank you for waiting. I can't describe how UPSET I am about this as well.**

 **Thank you and Enjoy :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Chapter 15: Fallen_

 _Like toast, October winds were also one of the simple things that Nico finds fascinating._ Rather the days were flooded with bitter rains or lit by the warming sun, nothing seemed to stop the rushing breezes passing through. Their chills, transparent to their surroundings yet reminders of what's to come of winter before them. People try blocking the winds, however there were no ways escaping them. No, they blow harder and colder.

Colors- drain from the world; from fleshes on bones to the greens of summer. Everything turning crisp and weak. The air was like breathing in shards of glass; impaling backs of throats and tears of skin. All is pale and still. Only way to spot sparks of life were fumes from fires within a soul's hidden hearth.

That wasn't enough for the ruthless winds though; they made sure not all stood from its way. They send a message to the breathing fires of its merciless presence. Sending its breezes through defenceless branches of trees, taking away their poor precious leaves with them.

A leaf is taken from the only world they knew, to unknown ground where it now lays. Unnoticed by wandering travelers stepping on top of their graves without a second glance to care, as they went on breathing fire. To Nico, it was just another autumn day. Though for others, like his ghostly companion, Sol, it was a harsh reminder.

It was a Friday afternoon, which meant it was time for the traditional game of capture the flag. It was supposed to be the Big Three (with the assistance of one chosen cabin: Demeter) vs the entire camp. Nico declined of playing of course, said he had a headache. Though, wouldn't be consider a good excuse but no one really dared to push the son of Hades' buttons. He didn't know why but he didn't care. What it really means is no one would ever bother Nico which was good enough for him. Instead, he was perch up on top of a hill, occupied by Sol of course, watching the game below him. He didn't see much of the action but only the Big Three side.

They just started five minuets ago, and while all the Demeter kids and Jason charged into the depths of the woods, Percy sat guard at Zeus' thumb. Fighting off anyone that got to close to comfort. Never admitting it, though Nico would silently cheer Percy on like people in wrestling matches. Hey, he may not want to play but Nico still had team spirit. Having spirits is all Nico ever has, literally. Sol, however, was uncharacteristically quiet.

The two were seated under a descending birch tree; leaves falling from their spots of its branches as the sun's setting glow mashed with the fallen yellows, oranges, and reds. Nico bath in the peaceful silence, but was soon torn by the persona from his right. " _What do you think of the season, Master Nico?"_ Sol's voice was barely a whisper, Nico almost couldn't catch it.

A little startled at the sudden question, Nico arched an eyebrow. "Hardly notice it. What about you?"

" _Frankly, it saddens me."_

Caught off guard now, Nico shifted his gaze towards the spirit. The old man ghost's eyes were fixed on the leaves that fell before him, a frown matching the his troubling confession. Nico felt almost hesitant before asking. "Why's that?"

Eyes never leaving its scenery, Sol responded with broken words. " _When they fall, trees are left bare and empty...It makes me sad, watching them losing their leaves."_

Not sure how to add up to that, Nico was left but gazed up to the spirit open-mouthed. Never in the time that he knew of the ghost has he ever heard or seen Sol sound so monotone, upset even, before. He couldn't understand Sol's attachment to the trees and leaves so randomly, though. They were just trees. Figuring out the pieces of the puzzle only left Nico even more puzzled. It must be just a weird fetish that the ghost had. And Nico had better things to worry about. Let alone know about.

However, Sol was consisted of not changing the topic. " _Why do the leaves have to fall, Master Nico?"_

Nico was tempted to shout " _Because they are dead, stupid!"_ but he decided against it anyway. In all honesty though, Nico didn't quite knew the answer either. Well, he _knew_ the answer, but _why_? He wasn't completely sure. He just _accepts_ the leaves lost, he guess. Seeing them die every other fall was considered normal for people. But, _why?_

Nico picked at an fallen leaf unconsciously as he ran through his head for what he could possibly come up with. Why do the leaves fall? The scientific reason would be because something about lack of warmth and something about not able to grow and what not. They fall because they are dead. It was simple as that.

But how do you tell that to something already dead? Something dead yet still present in existence...Nico then came into realization; Sol wasn't asking why do the leaves have to die, instead, why do the leaves have to leave the tree. He studied the ghost before him, a hint of sadness and pity overwhelming him. Sol wasn't relating to the leaves at all, but the tree. How it stood bare, naked even, from the lost that made itself a tree.

Sol was that tree. He stood there yes, but everything that made him was gone; his memories. Nico could relate, he knew what it must feel like for Sol. Although, Sol never gotten the second chance like Nico did. For Nico, he was able to get back his memories, his leaves. Not all of them of course, though was able to gain some new ones. Like trees in the spring. Sol, on the second hand, was trap in a forever winter. All ghost were. Not for their memories, but the experience new things in life as well. Then again, would it be better that way?

Nico tried to imagine what it would be like if leaves never died. Each tree would consist the same ones years after years. Never dying. Never growing. Just the same ol' tree that never bother to change. Would that be better? Would a tree that never changes be better then a new one? Either way, there seemed to be no good answer. There will always be some sort of separation of the two ideas. For some, newer is better. But others, like Sol, don't seem to want to say their goodbyes...

 _Why do the leaves have to fall, Master Nico?_ Not sure if he agreed with the answer or not, he couldn't lie to the distress ghost. Maybe, he might convince Sol to embrace the idea. And maybe, him as well.

"For new ones to grow, I guess ."

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

While the game below still played on, Nico lost interest of watching and decided to use the time to meditate. The conversation before, about the leave, still hung in the small space between the boy and his spirit servant. After the talk, silence was the only thing heard, other than the shouts that came below them. Not knowing why, but Nico couldn't help but be bother of the subject.

Something about Sol concerning over dying things like leaves ironically didn't settle much for the fact he was dead already. They ghost knew better than any other living force that once dead, doesn't mean they disappear forever. Yet the spirit still grieves. Is every ghost like that? Nico tried using meditation to distract the un-needed concern. He had bigger fish to fry, like issues his father is possibly facing now. Did Hades get any intel of the mysterious angel that roams in the depths of Tartarus? What could their motives be? Were there other spirits like Sol out doing personal errands for them?

Nico thought the latter was possible, so he sent out a message for any wandering spirits across the whole land of camp Half-blood. _Do you know an angel?_ Ten minutes later, no sign of a single answer of _"yes"_ was sended back. As opposed to an ear-piercing scream that came from below. Though all sorts of yells and screams were produced from the friendly game of war, there was no mistaken of a cry of death; or for Nico's case, a dreaded distant ring running through his ears. Worry for his friends, he took off in a sprint down the hill towards where dozens of upsetting auras he located at. There, by the river that divided the team's' sidelines, dozen of armed campers (like how Nico predicted) all gather around at the river's bank. Miserable cries overlapped the small voices of concern and confusion. Nico spotted his friends on the right side of the river, sharing horrified faces. Relief washing in, glad that none of them were harm. He shoved his way to the distressing scene for a better look. When he got a closer view, he wished he should've stayed put on the hill.

A pool of blood ran its way in the river's waters, dyeing the clear streams to darkish reds. The owner of the blood was a girl with brown braided hair, around twelve maybe. An arrow was struck deep into her chest. Nico didn't know her name, but had recognized her from the Demeter cabin. The painful cries though weren't hers, but belong to another girl that hovered above the limp girl. The crying girl was his age, maybe older, and it didn't take a second glance to figure out they were sisters. Full-blooded ones.

As a group of Apollo kids rushed away to get help, the rest couldn't do anything but watch helplessly at the sisters. Nobody said much, but they all shared the same mindset-death. Unfortunately, the crying girl didn't quite take hold of the idea; the dead eyes and blood that loosely drip from the mouth weren't enough to convince her lost of her sister. Not yet.

With trembling hands, the sister cupped the younger's face as she pleaded for her sister's life. "Stay with me! J-just hold on, Jess. Don't go! _Don't GO!"_

Those were only few of the whimper words that spilled out from the girl. The rest were low ' _don't leave me_ 's and ' _help is on its way'_ s plus a bunch of ' _I love you_ 's. The other Demeter kids stood closer, comforted and try to persuade the heartbroken sister away from the bleeding body that was once Jess. When the Apollo campers returned, Chiron in tow, they realize that there were no ways of saving the already gone girl. So, they stood their ground with bowed heads, probably feeling like failures and ashamed.

Everyone stood in awkward, though solemn, silence. Only female's cries could be heard throughout the camp ground. Tonight was to be a time of enjoyment and excitement, however it brought back sorrow and horrific memories.

Three months. Three months was a short distance from the now, were not far enough to no longer see the wretched past. Friendships and love ones that were lost in the war still stood alive in people's minds. Taking steps back on their roads of recovery, only than to leap back forward to the pitiful death of another.

The grieving girl, still hovering Jess' body, took notice of the still figures around her. Her tearstained face was red, either from the burning tears or the anger with desperation. "Will _somebody_ do _something_?! Can't you see she is dying!?" Her voice cracked. Nobody made a comment that Jess _was_ dying.

Katie Gardner laid a hand on her shoulder. "May, she...she can't be…" But before she could finish the girl, May, shrugged the hand off with disgust. " _No_! She's not gone! I don't...she has to live.."

Nico felt like a rock just plummeted its way down his spine. Memories of that tragic day started to replay in his mind. _She can't be dead_. Nico thought he was going to throw up. Seeing the girl's body, limp and cover with blood, images of _her_ in that state appeared. Alone, mangle and twisted, buried underneath the abandon junkyard... _No, she can't be dead!_ Nico clutched at his sides, terrified of what was happening. He seen plenty of dead bodies, why now did it started to bother him? _Why?..._

" _You_! You there!"

The voice brought him back from suffering thoughts, just a little. Though regardless, he was only met just a mirror of that suffering as he connected eyes with similar ones from the girl, May. Cover with snot and salty tears, she stared back at the dark-haired boy with what looked like hope gleaming in her eyes. "You're a s-son of Hades, right? Yo-you can bring her back then, can you?"

Not only Nico, but everyone's eyes widen. The request was to familiar for him, to familiar to handle. _Bring her back._ Nico would prefer jumping off a tall building than say no to the miserable May, it would be like kicking a sad puppy. Nonetheless, he had no choice to speak the truth to her. No matter how heart shattering it was. "I..I can't." He didn't dare to looked right into her eyes as he said it. His own soul burning in despair. _I can't bring her back._

He couldn't see her face, but he felt her rage planting on him. "What do you mean _you can't_? You were able to bring back that sister of yours. What makes _mine_ any different?!"

Still not looking up, Nico just shook his head disclosing her misunderstanding. "Hazel w-was..d-d-deserved a se-second chance." He couldn't believe what he was saying, no matter how much truth the words were. He knew what May must be thinking. _So does she!_ He thought the same as well. He still thought that. How can he explain that Jess' death was just _meant_ to happen. Fate made sure of that.

He heard shuffling and gathered that May was now standing, he can practically hear her teeth gritting in a nasty snarl. "Jess didn't deserve to die! How can you be so..so.. _cruel_?!"

The world suddenly freezed at that moment. Nico almost felt like he was stab with a rusty dagger. _Cruel_? Was that what he was? He thought up things that would be describe with such a word. _Killers_. _Rapers_. _Monsters_. Was that what he was...a _monster?_ Not just to May but to everyone else? Nico lost all feeling from his body right there. Only the winds that blew across the clearing reminded him of his presence. The cold breeze shifted fallen leaves from their place on the ground to new graves; shifted him from buckling knees to fisted knuckles.

"N-n-no, I d-d-didn't m-mean…" But he lost his words.

Normally, Nico had no trouble of standing up for himself, but this time, he couldn't seem to find the words. _What's wrong with me?_ he thought. Nico Di Angelo doesn't stutter. Doesn't stutter the truth, anyways.

May didn't help at all. Instead, she kept screaming out of his blame. " _You're cruel_! What kind of person just _allows_ things to suffer and die?! People like you, I guess. Admit it, you enjoy death of people! Even though you have the power to stop it, you _still_ let it happen. You freak!... _You monster_!"

 _No. No! No, it can't be true..._ Nico would rather be blast by a ball of blazing fire then listening to this. Deep down he knew what she said was just ridicules. It _had_ to be.

"N-no. You're wr-wrong." Whatever he was saying, he had no control of it. "I can't prevent death. Not allowed to anyway…" It was a confession. Since the day he was born, he was imbark to always follow the rules of death. If he were to cause any change, Nico would face the greatest punishment his father would come up with. But _why?_ Why must it be that way? Sol's words from earlier came back to haunt him: _why do they have to fall?_ Because it was cruel. What was? Nico just couldn't come up with the answer.

"Well, that makes you _worthless_ to us!" The daughter of Demeter stated.

After that, everything was a blurr. This time for sure, Nico couldn't draw up a breath that he was so choke up. He couldn't hear or see anything, for he was drown in a jar of guilt and shame. It reminded him the time he was imprisoned in the Giants' jar; he was shut away from the world. He didn't see the gap-open mouths from the other campers. He didn't hear his friends calling her out to take back what she said.

Worthless. Cruel. So, that's what he was. That's what he _is_. He does just let them fall. Nico didn't want them too, but there was nothing he could do about it. _He was worthless_. He allows people to suffer, he allows himself to suffer. _He was cruel_. Nico, no longer to keep his strugglings hidden, took off away from the area. Pushing people out of the way. He ignore the shouts of his friends for him to come back. He _tried_ to ignore the shouts of May for blaming him and name-callings. _Monster. Freak. Unwanted._

He couldn't stop. He couldn't stop escaping the wood, heading towards who-knows-where. He couldn't stop the tears from shedding. He couldn't stop the wind that seemed to be pushing him farther and farther aways. He couldn't stop _anything._ He couldn't stop them from falling...falling... _falling._

 _Why do they have to fall?_

 _Why do they have to die?_

 _ **Tbc**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sorry if that was depressing to you. But at least you didn't have to write TWICE!**

 **PICK A PLOT!**

 _ **where should Nico run off to?**_

 **Plot 1: To the lake**

 **Plot 2: Back to the cabin**

 **Oh yeah, there is a HUGE difference where he goes. So, yeah. Have fun**

 **R &R!**


	16. Reflections of Omens

_Chapter 16: Reflections of Omens_

 _Nico wasn't sure how he got himself to the lake's shores nor how long he sat there at the edge of the dock_. The sun barely peeking out the sky, as if it was spying on Nico like a peeping Tom. Calm waters glittered from its touches, small splashes were thrown gently against the dock's wooden legs.

Though some would take notice of the twinkling sun, Nico however was enhance by the eerie reflection that scattered on the clear waves below him. What's shown was a grim looking fourteen-year-old boy. But what he saw, was someone _cruel_ and _worthless_. A monster, maybe? No, he decided against that idea. Monsters were hydras and minotaures. Was he just overthinking it?

 _If you'd get your head out of that brooding cloud of yours for once!_ The voice of Will Solace rang in his head. Nico forced a smile back from the thought of the son of Apollo. Will's words of _wisdom_ weren't enough to get through this time. Besides, he can't always rely on others, he needed to fight his own battles. However, Nico wished that Will was there, he would've known what to do or say. For one thing, he knew the blond would probably be bashing on Nico for taking off like that. He could practically feel the rough but smooth Miami accent ***** ranting right now.

Nico wasn't a fan with others helping him, it really cramp his style. And Will Solace … Nico revised his impression of the son of Apollo. He'd always thought of Will as easygoing and laid back. Apparently he could also be stubborn and aggravating. Nico couldn't know why, but he was fond with that about a person. Probably because he wished he was like that. Nico was stubborn, sure. But there was nothing laid back about the things he has gone through; going through that is. With Will there however, for once Nico felt relax. Warm. _Like the sun_ …

Now, he only feels cold. With Will back at his hometown, Miami, Nico was alone again. Though it sat before him, the sun was gone to Nico. He no longer could feel its light, instead was trap in the dark once again. He heard his friends calling out for him, but he insisted not going back. He needed space, needed to think. Yet he also wanted someone to confront him and tell him everything was alright.

He didn't know what to do. It was soon realized that it was more than May's words that were bothering him, but everything else. The prophecy. The dreams. His father. The angel. Jess' body. Bianca's… _Why must everything all fall onto him?_

Lost in his troubled thoughts, he didn't take notice of Sol making his way behind him. " _Are you alright, Master?"_

Nico took a shaking breath. After every event, the ghost never failed to show compassion towards him. _Doesn't he know Nico was a total loser?_ Nico tighten his grip on knees at the thought. He didn't deserve such reassurements.

"You saw what happened back there. I couldn't bring _her_ back. I can't bring _anyone_ back. I can't even bring _you_ back….I'm _worthless._ " Nico spat out the words like poison. "Don't you understand that? I'm nothing of help to you, Sol." Nico confesses. How many times must he do that? He hates lying. He hates that he has to wait to tell the truth. He hates it _so much_.

He was suspecting (more like hoping) Sol would leave him right there. Disappointment to cling onto Nico. Sol didn't deserve wasting his time to a failure. Yet, the ghost man made no movement of leave. Instead, a misty hand planted itself on Nico's shoulder.

" _I never expected for you to bring me back, Sire. The angel commanded to serve my king, and that I shall do."_ Soft words spoken, the spirit knelt beside Nico. Folding his hands on his robe-cover lap. A ghostly smile **(No pun intended!)** waited for the boy's reply.

Nico wasn't sure how to feel at that. "What makes this _angel_ so interested in me?"

The spirit shrugged. _"Who knows? But know that I would never abandon my king. Aside from the angel's demands, I am happy being at your service. I-I never had a friend before."_ If he could, Sol blushed. " _And I couldn't ask for a kinder friend then you._ "

"Uh, thanks Sol." Nico tried to hold back a chuckle, finding the spirit's actions somewhat _adorable._ An old man adorable. "I could say the same about you."

The spirit beam at the boy's statement. The feeling of dread finally gone, Nico gazed back down at his reflection. From the coming of night's sky, his mirror self was more shadowy, but still was able to trace the lining of his facial features. The figure looked calm and peaceful. Not someone you would call cruel or a monster. What Nico saw instead was a lonely boy, that appear to be… _falling?_

Nico studied hard on the image before him. He knew couldn't be seeing things, because beside him Sol let out a sharp gasp and a whispered ' _Dear gods!'_ Nico couldn't agree more, as they both watch his reflection silently screaming, waving limp arms as he fell into a dark void below him. Only later landing in what looked like piles of leaves, while gasping for air frantically as he appeared to be fix on looking whatever he saw above him. Frighten written all over his face.

Then reflection Nico disappeared, the water rippled to a new scenery. What could only be what the reflection Nico was staring at. A tunnel of light illuminated through the dark void, showings of dark figures falling in the distant. Nico pointed out wings, failing to gain flight as their bodies fell into oblivion. What he thought were birds, was soon he recognized the bodies were human. _Humans with wings. Angels._

" _Master Nico, look! It's the Angel!"_ Sol pointed a ghostly finger. Nico followed it with curiosity, then eyes widen with shock.

The tunnel of light, was not a tunnel at all. But a person. Looking closing, Nico saw the traces of a lean figure, wings sprouted from its sides. He couldn't tell if it was male or female. The only feature he could pin out were the eyes. Crimson orbs shone like rubies, narrow like daggers. Nico wanted to kick himself but the eyes seem to be staring at him. They said the eyes are the windows of the soul. But these eyes, Nico thought he was seeing hundreds of souls. Though one aura stood out from the hundreds, he didn't know why, but Nico thought it felt…. _familiar._

" _Come, feed the little birds,_

 _Show them you care._

 _Come, my little king,_

 _Follow the herd."_

Nico grasp the side of his left temple as the satanic like whispers flowed in his head. He recognized the first two phrases from his childhood lullaby. He leaned forward for a better look. The eyes following his every move. Though they glare, they had a sorta gleam of softness in them. Like a scolding mother to her child. Arched eyebrows, Nico studied closer. Hoping to point out the figure's facial features. _Where have I seen…?_

" _Nico!"_

The said boy would've drop in the lake like a rock if it weren't for Sol's grip on his shoulders. Turning around, he saw Percy jogging his way from the far right of the beach. Calling his name out and waving for attention with his right arm. Nico stood up at the dock's edge, watching Percy flabbergasted. _How did he find me?_ He thought the lake would be the last place for them to look…

Sol took a stand beside him, also gazing at the son of Poseidon's arrival. " _What shall be our next notion, Sire?"_

Nico quickly acted, gathering up shadows around them as Percy made his way closer to the duo. "Report to Father. Your _angel_ friend hasmade its threat."

Percy stepped on the dock. A look of relief washing over. "There you are. We've looked everywhere for you...Nico?" The demigod stop at his tracks, noticing his young friend becoming less visible to the eye. Shadows swirled aimlessly around the boy, an apologetic expression upon his face.

"Nico!" Percy called out for his friend. "Wait..don't…!"

 _I'm sorry_ , Nico mouthed. Hopefully the older boy was able to catch it. At the final glance, with Percy hanging out his arm in a stop motion and the sun's light fading from eyesight, Nico and Sol vanished. Along with the pool's reflections. Nico wished he said a proper goodbye, but knew that will only leave them more worry. It was best of not telling them. Or was it?

 _Only the future will reflect his choices._

 _ **tbc**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Welp. That is all for today.**

 **So, normally, I wouldn't really explain what wouldve happen if we went for another plot hole. BUT I will for this since it wouldn't really cause any "spoilers". If Nico were to go to his cabin instead, you guessed it right, that would be the first place his friends would check. So, later during their chit chat, Nico would have spilled the beans and explain what is going on, yada yada yada.**

 **And yeah, that would've change THE WHOLE STORY! Please note there is like, 5-6 possible endings to this story.**

 **Like I said, choose wisely. I hope you guys are satisfied with this choice. If not, oh well, we are stuck with it. MUAHAHAHAH!**

 ***Will from Miami is a headcanon of mine. Like it? No? Tell me!**

 **Till next time, stay awesome! and R &R! :D**


	17. Crossings of Demons

**WARNING:** **The following chapter AND beyond this point I would like to inform you that there is SLIGHT TRIGGERING themes.**

 **Following themes are: suicide tensions, discrimination/stereotypes and major depression dialects. I say 'slight' mostly because they are used in** _ **comical story telling and character development.**_ __

 **Sorry for the very long update. This chapter had a lot of grammar issues and storytelling plot holes and what nots. Also, my internet wouldn't start up for some reason for two days in a row. For now, I think that the story will be posted every ONCE a week. Just in case for future references or distractions come up.**

 **Thank you and Enjoy :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Chapter 17: Crossing Demons_

 _Honestly, Nico wasn't initially sure if shadow traveling with a ghost was possible or safe for that matter._ So, sue him for being courageous. In due process of transportation through the usual black abyss and its lucid cries of terror, Nico was fortunate enough that, for once, finally got his way of luck as he is met face-to-face with his spirit friend when the shadows died down. The Underworld coming to view, and soon they were standing on its cool rock of a floor.

Generally, after attempting shadow-travel, Nico would have stumble over exhausted or in some cases faint. Only in the mortal world that is; down in the world of Hades, his powers were at its maximum potential. He could summon a skeleton with just a flick of his wrist. Just one though. It's not like he was bathed-in-the-Styx strong, but more like throwing-a-powerup-card sorta strong. And yeah, that _was_ a mythomagic reference.

Nico quickly glanced over Sol to fully check that _all_ of him was there before turning his gaze towards large, steel gates that surrounded a black stoned palace inside. At the gate's entrance stood two skeletal guards on each side that represented medieval-geared knights. In fact, every door and corridor of the palace was heavily guarded with a pair of dead knights. From who? Well, from spirits obviously.

Since the large walls were enchanted by a spell that ghost couldn't pass through, there was no other way for them to enter but through the palace's doors. Like Nico, his father Hades held very dear about his privacy. It's no fun coming out of the shower to find seven-year-old ghost of girls playing beauty salon in your bathroom; the Dark Lord learned that the hard way.

Nico shuddered at the unpleasant exposure, all the while a loud click came from the gates' door. Hovering five feet from the ground, came out Megaera: one of Hades top three head Furies. In her right hand, she carried a long chain that was cuffed between three male spirits at the end like a leash; in her left hand, held a long silver whip. Specially made to swipe at ghost.

The said ghost were three Latino men, covered in gang tattoos and piercings. The one trailing in front, obviously the leader, was like the human version of a chainsaw. He was more buff and larger than the others, along with a bigger personality too, as he swayed his head side from side gibbering aggressively non stop in _colorful_ Spanish.

Nico depicted that Megaera is sending them off to the Fields of Punishment; the three men must've just been released after being sentenced by Hades. Upon seeing Nico's awareness, Megaera tugged the chains for the ghost to halt.

"Bow before his majesty!" The Fury demanded with a slash of her silver tongued whip. The smaller ones reacted fast and kneeled facing Nico fearfully. But the leader made no notion of the command. Megaera barked for him to oblige. However the ghost still didn't step down.

"Pájaro bows to n'one." He sneered in distaste at Nico's direction. It wasn't the words that offended Nico, but the spark of imitation that danced in the spirit's eyes. _He's mocking my judge of authority!_

Megaera growls, pulling her whip out threatening like. "Ghost of all kind _will_ show respect to their King." _W-shipp!_

At that she lashed her whip down at the spirit, targeting the others as well. Sol had to duck away at the sound of the swipe, followed by sharp yelps. Even Nico winced from its effects. Though it was necessary, Nico hated being the cause for others' pain. Rather they were ghost criminals or not.

" _Tch,_ no king of mine." The dead man, _Pájaro,_ hissed in pain. "We deserve justice! Not _punished_ for being dead!" He narrowed his eyes towards Nico. "Pájaro bows to n'one...especially to pathetic _chicos_ like 'im."

The Fury readied her whip again, but before striking she yielded at the raise of Nico's hand. _My battle to fight_.

"Shame that's the way you really feel about me." Nico scoffed at the large spirit, dropping down to the man's level of mockery was the only way to get through to him. "To think that I actually considered of setting you free too. How _unfortunate_ you must be feeling…."

Shrugging playfully, Nico couldn't help but smirk. Normally he would ignore punished souls, they all were like this. But Nico wasn't in the mood to allow such intolerance. Soon Nico realized he was biting more than he could chew, when the Latino soul practically wrestle the chains as he tries to charge forwards at him. Like a mad dog tied to a leash.

"You know nothing of _unfortunates,_ chico!" Pájaro snarled through gritted teeth. "You wait, mi vengeances will so'n come to 'hat _Diablo_ tu' call padre."

It was Nico's turn to look crossed. He had no problem being threaten. But if anyone, if any _soul_ , ever blackmails _his_ father…

Clenching his fists, Nico used all his willpower to hold down all emotions that were boiling inside. "I'll pass the message. Enjoy _eternal_ torture."

Exchanging nods with Megaera, the Fury pulled the spirits along down to the dark path to the Fields. Nico and Sol entered through the gates, blocking out Pájaro's curses as they made their way inside the palace's doors.

His father warned him to stay away from punished souls; they died with greed and requital, which will soon be brought out after Hades was done with them. Nico was told he was the perfect target to let out their anger on. If they did so to the Lord of Death, greater consequences will be laid upon them.

 _The making of friends at its finest._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Serventes of all kind from skeletons to zombies scurried all around the halls, creating (what one would say) a _human-remains_ trafficking area. Both ghost and boy watched them all scrambled into each other with brooms, buckets, and mops. Dusting shelves, sweeping floors, and arranging polished flower vases that were filled with thousands of buds-in every corner of the building. Everyone was preparing for Persephone's stay for the winter.

Nico mind his business as he made his way down through the many hallways in search for his father. All the while, Sol made his attempts of "hello" to every bypasser they encountered with. Nico sighed, thinking that it won't be long for the spirit to offer any help. Not there is nothing wrong with that; just the fact that the service staff will take advantage of Sol's offer, leaving the poor spirit with all work. Overthinking it? No, not really. For Nico was their latest victim of their masterplan. _What? He was twelve then!_

A skeleton maid greeted the duo with a curtsy of her skirt, clanking of her jaws that Nico understood as a sort of morse code. _Welcome back, Son of Hades._

Nico returned a bowed head. "Nice to be back. You know where I can find Father?"

The she-skeleton frowned (in some skeleton way) and shook her head, clanked: _'Fraid you just missed him, your highness. The Lord Hades departed on his way to patrol around the boundaries of Tartarus just moments ago. Shall I send for him?_

He denies her offer; as much Nico wanted that, he ponders on the thought that Hades' departure was more important to focus on. "No need, I can wait. Till then, report back to me when he returns, please?"

Bowing, the dead maid clanked in return: _Certainly, my King._

Thanking the she-skeleton, Nico traveled down the long hallway towards the main room; the Throne Room. Entering through the large archway that connected the halls to the room, Nico heard a gasp coming from Sol behind him. Taking in the room's premise in awe as the they stride in deeper inside.

Fitted with dark stoned walls and arched ceilings, were engraved with textures of demon like creatures, biblical characters and other mythical beings. It was like stepping into one of those Renaissance churches in Europe, but more _"evil"._ At the far end, a black marble staircase led up to Hades' Throne, that was structured with bones and gold. A smaller one, made out of silver stone and wrap with metallic leafy vines and black roses, was place a few meters away to the left from the taller one; where Persephone sat. Behind them, a shrine built in the back wall with black drapes hanging from the far sides, stood above the large fireplace. Wild flames burning, if close enough, one could hear echoes of wails of torture souls from the depths of the Underworld; _it really brighten up the room_.

They climbed their way up top of the Throne Floor, only to climb another set of stairs at the far right that led to the monarch's chambers. At the far left, an opposite staircase led to the Council Room where Nico spoke to Hades and the judges from before. Stopping in front of the door up top of the right stairs, Nico summoned a key from the shadows.

Sol squealed with excitement. " _The magic of this world never seems to fail me, Master Nico! Tis' ashamed that one must pay an ultimate price to see its wonders."_

"Uh, thanks?" Nico took the comment awkwardly as he unlocked the door. For the while, he tried to ignore the fact that Sol was sent from the Angel itself, to _serve_ Nico, probably as a token of trust or something. But the ghost's kindness and high level of generosity, it was hard to find him as an enemy of sorts. Nico secretly hopes that would be the case at the very end.

They pass through, yet, _another_ hallway, the door closing automatically behind them. Only very few with authority were allowed to walk through these sections of the building. Though the interior was no different from the rest of the palace, it did however reserved its own personal collections of in-depth detailed paintings that hung every few inches away of each other. While some were just impressive imagery of places of the Underworld and its subjects, others told stories in ongoing sets of three or more frames. Dated back in Ancient times to modern day heros and legends; scribbitions of wars and battles from the Torgon to WW2.

Nico was drawn to the most recent additions. One showed a smirking Percy conjuring up a wave and sword in hand, the Greek army fully weapon charging stop motion in the city of New York behind him. Obviously a tribute to Percy's heroism. Next to it, another painting showed Hades in his black shadowy chariot led by skeleton horses. He too, was fully armed and summoning dead warriors and spirits from the ground under him. Standing by his father's chariot, was Nico himself, sword raised and in full battle stance. It was his favorite painting out of them all. How it reminded him the glories day when the Underworld for once came out from the ground and finally gave his father praises of respect from the other Gods. How his father praised him. Proud to call Nico his son; as Nico was proud to call him Father.

Not realizing he paused at the picture, Sol's voice broke his thoughts. " _That's the Lord Hades, correct, Master?"_

Nico moved his gaze from the painting to look at Sol, who was also entrance of the frame's work. The spirit didn't catch the boy's nod neitherless was answered.

"That's him in his armor, at least. It's when he took part of the Titan War a few years ago. We could've lost if it weren't for him." Nico explained, amused of Sol's look of astonishment.

"' _War?' What is 'war?'"_

That certainly was unexpected. Nico's monotone response was unexpected as well. "It's when a lot of people fight each other, it's mostly won by how many kills one side makes."

" _Kill? Why would they do that?"_

"To make a point, I guess…" The words tasted bitter on his tongue, it's not like Nico was all for killing or anything. When ask why there has to be, a good excuse would be for a motive of some kind. Back then, it was a motive to survive. Now though, it was for dominance. Was it necessary? Hm, some cases yes. So what was so bad about it?...

" _Did you ever kill to make a point, Master?"_

Oh, that's why. Granted, Nico was a demigod, his life is being hunted down by monsters all the time. He needs to kill them before _they_ kill him. That was necessary. _To make a point_ , though? That was stretching it. Demigods were meant to go on tasks signed from the Gods, it's not like they wanted to do it, _born to_ is more like it. Yet again, that didn't truly meant they had to. Many proven that much already. So, did Nico have a point? Then again, does _anything_?

Moving away from the picture, returning back to his original journey, the dark-haired boy whispered slightly to his ghost companion.

"Nothing on purpose, anyway."

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Rounding the very end corner of the hallway, they come up to a dark wooded door, blocking the opposite sides of the main hallway and the hidden chamber inside. Taking the massive gold handle, Nico pushed the door open, the chamber inside coming to view as they enter in. Light from the hallway devours the room's darkness, only later it descended back to complete blackness once the door closed shut behind them. Though Nico had no problem of finding his way in the dark, yet he frantically searches for a lightswitch. Once felted, he quickly switches on the light. Expecting some ceiling lamp to turn on, what they got instead were powered candles casting green tinted lighting from any shape or form: ones on walls, two chandeliers, floor lamps to table lamps. Illuminating shadows and filters throughout the chamber. For a place that was held in the Underworld, it was quite _bright_.

Nico has been in the said room only once, though. It was his father's most recent addition in the palace. Even paintings of the Giant War weren't brought up yet. It was specially made for Nico himself. His own personal chamber; the Ghost King's chamber. Father gave Nico it as a gift for everything he has done to make the Underworld proud again. As touching as that may seem, but it was also specially made if Nico were to die in the War. A little unsettling, but it's the thought that counts..?

The room itself was lovely yet also unsettling as well. It was a reperistion of his old nursery back in Italy (back in the 40's Italy at least). Dark wood floors, a huge red velvet carpet, dark stone paneled walls that were painted with splashes of dark reds, greens and gold. Though the ceiling didn't have white trimmings but a replica of the one in the Throne Room. The fireplace however was the same, and it also came with a private balcony with the whole Underworld in view. With forties classic style furnitures to fill everything else. Above all, it was alright.

 _Home sweet home…_

 _ **CL-ASH!**_

Barely a step in, and already something bad happens. _Just my life,_ Nico thought with a sign. It also didn't help when Sol practically let out a high screech from the sudden crash, causing Nico almost tumbling over in surprised. That's right, Sol's scream is what frighten Nico more than the unknown loud crash of broken glass.

 _"S-sorry, young Master."_ Sol stuttered sheepishly as Nico casted an annoyed glare.

"Ah, _maggots_." Chimed a female voice.

Turning their attention at the far right side of the room, their eyes landed on a girl. A _zombie_ girl. Tangled ginger hair fell front of her face when leaning down, but Nico didn't need a second more to figure who she was. Around the age of nineteen (at the most!) dressed in white short shorts and a long-sleeved _groovy_ orange and yellow striped shirt with matching knee socks and black laced shoes-Nico could point her out in a crowded mall on Black Friday. Not just because she was dead, but practically looking like she just dropped out of the 70's.

Which stood out very much in _his_ room.

The cause of the crash was obviously the broken vase that surrounded the zombie in hundreds of pieces. The zombie girl kept cursing as she went along sweeping the shatter glass with her bare, blue tinted skin hand into her shirt; that she made in a bowl-like carrier. Completely oblivious to leftover shards clinging on her palms.

In questionable annoyance of anger, Nico trotted over to the zombie girl.

"Wha?..What are you doi-" Nico lost his words when female ones overlapped them.

"Oh, hey _runt_." The zombie girl lifting her head for once, neon green irises shift uncoordinated before they finally focused on him. She crookedly smirk, half of jawline skin less, leaving blackened gums and unhygienic teeth exposed. "Uh, hope that wasn't expensive."

"Doubt it." Crossing his arms, Nico scolded. Though a hint of amusement played in his words.

The dead girl sign dramatically, stepping away from the glass pile.

" _Yeahhh,_ I figured much." She admitted defeatedly, wiping the glass shards from her palms subconsciously. Before Nico made a comment, Sol appeared front of the two with a look of interest.

" _Pardon for asking, but, who are you?"_ The soul arched an higher eyebrow when the girl gasped at his sudden appearance.

"Wooaahh..." Hands rise in defense, the zombie took a hesitant step back. "Heh, for someone that doesn't take much space, _you_ sure do like getting into others, eh?"

In response, Sol looked a back in crossovers of either shame or utter offended. Nico thought best to step in.

"Sol, this is _Valdura_. Val, meet Sol." He exchanged them with an arm. He didn't bother of hiding the annoyed tone in the intro. The introduced personas weren't impress, though. Sol eyed the zombie, _Val_ , suspiciously. While Val herself just stared smugly back.

Valdura was an interesting, _aham_ , character. She may look like your average day dead girl zombie, in reality though, she's what one would describe 'weird' or 'crazy' or something like 'psychopath'. You know, just a _very_ strange person. _Where was she from_? No one knows. _What was her life before_? Again, no one knows. She wasn't a forgotten spirit, however; there's no challenge of finding info about their previous life. But Val has _no record_ of being alive to begin with. Infact, they found her picking flowers in Persephone's garden (that'll be explain later) and with no records of her life before, Hades didn't know what to do with her. Since every soul deserved justice before being sent to where to go (punish, purgatory, or paradise) they needed to have a life to be judged first.

Anywho, that was during back in the 70's.

Until finding any indication of her previous life, Val became Hades' house keeper. In other words, someone just to entertain him. Nico has mixed feelings towards the zombie girl. There are some times he just wants to kick her dead booty straight to Tartarus; other times though, she was merely "one of the family" and is happy to have her around. His father once grunted how quiet the palace was before Valdura barged in, although Nico would be lying if he said Hades wasn't fond of her company. The palace's staff, however...not so much. Val had a knack at irritating them.

Then again, she had a knack at irritating _anyone_ if she could. She did that by being the first one to speak up.

" _Sol?_ Heh, little irony you got yourself in, eh?" Smirked mockingly, Val had a hint of challenge in her tone.

"He wasn't born with it, Val. _I_ named him." Nico put in. Sounding a bit more defensive than he planned to. When the zombie girl didn't look convinced, he explained how Sol was sent from the Angel to serve him. A little taken aback, Val's smirk faded away, an unamused frown replacing it.

Said frown only deepen when Sol gladly added on. _"How grateful I am as well, for my Master's generosity of giving such a lovely name."_

"What are your ties with the Angel?" Val advance at Sol, words like venom. Nico notice how her arm spanded towards his direction.

" _The Angel promises us forgotten spirits back our old lives and memories."_ Sol explained hestiantly, taking steps away from her threatening advancement.

" _Pfft,_ lame." Val sneers distastefully, yet slowly backed down anyways. "Life isn't worth to have again. You're wasting your time." Though was softly spoken, her glare never left. This time, wasn't directed to Sol, but to the hands that she rubbed subconsciously.

Nico opened his mouth to say something, however Sol beat him to it.

" _Pity it is you must feel that way about life. But, know you can always find some greatness in it. You never know if you never try."_ The old man apparition encouraged. If things were different, Nico would've find it all very true and add his share of thought. _Not in this case though…_

Val waved the ghost's words off, giving out a weak chuckle. "Nah, that's what they all say. Geez, if I had the runt's gift-" pointing a thumb at Nico, she continues- "I would trade places with you in less time it takes two flicks of a lamb's tail."

The mention spirit stares blankly at her. " _Pardon?.."_

Throwing her arms up dramatically, Val fake cried in her hand. "I'm tired of this life! While you want it so bad, _I_ prefer being dead and gone. I must die...I _will_ die! Everynight, I dream of joining your kind. No longer lingering in this joke that's called living…" Val scrambled away to the right, kneeling back at the pile of broken glass of the vase. "No matter how hard I try, _nothing_ seems to work of doing so!"

She rattles on frustrated, examining each shard carefully. Sol, baffle as ever, shared a glance with Nico; who in returned mouthed back. _Just go with it_. With a shout of _"Gotcha!"_ they focused back at the zombie girl, holding up a shard the size of a pen. Right then, the shard disappeared in sight. Now lunge inside the girl's neck. Ten seconds of steady silence, Val let out an in-rage growl followed by curses. Taking the shard out of her neck with no trouble and tossed it aside. No blood trailing, her neck was only left with a small hole.

 _It's true. As unbelievable and ridiculous it sounded, it was the true. Valdura, a zombie in the world where death thrives, thinks she's still alive._

 _And also, suicidal._

 _ **Tbc.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **Anddddddd done. Wow, that was a lot. This was supposed to be two separate chapters but I felt bad for not posting so long.**

 **Anyway, we are now met with Valdura: the zombie girl from the 70's that thinks she's alive and is trying to kill herself. But fails to do so, in the account that she already is dead. Yay.**

 **So, what do you guys think of her? She will be our newest addition to Team Nico. Like Sol, we will see more of Val's personality and history later on. I won't say it now, but i will say though that there is a meaning behind Val and Sol during this whole journey. Leave your ideas of what that could be in the review section. :)**

 **Soooo, whacha think? I am going to admit, for the tons of views this story gets, the reviews are total lacking in those numbers.**

 **Tell me, what can I do to make you review? Like, I understand if you think "Pf, reviewing is lame. Why u want reviews? I got nothing to say. Free country right? (If you live in America) blalalalalalakakalal" yeah yeah, I know, I get it. But think about this. Writers work their butt off to come up with the perfect story. We don't do it just for ourselves you know, what we are doing is trying to express our ideas to other people. We want feedback! It's like when you do a presentation in class and ask, "does anyone have questions?" And no one SAIDS anything and it becomes awkward. And you feel horrible for the rest of the day cause you feel like after all that work no one bothers to comment on it...yeah, same for here. Let me tell you, it SUCKS! I'm not sure if you guys are enjoying it or not. Is good? Do you like the idea? Is there some changes you would like to see? Is there something you wished you saw, know more, ect? TELL ME**

 **I hoped you like the special 16 page chapter. Please review! And see you next time :)**


	18. Groundbreaking Arrivals

**Attention Readers : I have edited in a new Chapter 3. I highly suggest you read that before continuing. **

**Thank you and Enjoy :)**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _Chapter 18: Groundbreaking Arrivals_

 _Before anyone asks: yes, they have tried to explain to Val that she was dead already; and no, it didn't work._ The zombie girl was to crazy to consider such possibility. Almost forty-five years ago, summer of 1970, Hades found Val in Persephone's garden, picking flowers. Stunned on how the zombie got in there, the Lord asked what she was doing.

Val, unfazed of the God's presence, just continued gathering flowers. "Prepping for my grave." She had calmly responded. After a lack of successful searchings of her past, Hades had no life to judge so till then, Val has stayed in the God's palace. Some say she might be a new nymph or Goddess, but it was very unlikely. Valdura would talk about her previous life, apparently she has been 'alive' since 1951. Making her nineteen at the time. And she never changed since then. Her theory was she was cursed being stuck in time. Ever since, she tries to break out of her 'curse' by consistently killing herself. However, always failed because of her lifeless body.

"Hey, _runt_ , when are you going to allow me use that sword of yours?" She inches towards him by the couch. Nico took upon sitting there while waiting for his father's return.

Nico rolled his eyes. _How many times has he heard that question?_

"Like I said before _Val -never_. Stygian Iron won't just kill you but your soul will be absorb to nothing."

Thirty minutes have passed, and Nico was getting heisting. To the point that he almost growl through gritted teeth. Instead of having the same ol' conversation with Valdura about his sword useage, Nico wanted to go and join up with his father's patrol. Now that wouldn't matter, for Hades was on his way back to palace; he could sense his father's aura getting closer. During the mean time, Nico tried to block out the other two that were present in the room with him. But, that was hard to do when they started bickering...

" _You shouldn't refer your King like that."_

"He's the _Ghost_ King. Gotta be dead first, Airhead."

" _Dead or not, you show respect towards authority. And don't call me Airhead!"_

"No backsies! He still is though. Aren't ya, runt?"

Hair ruffled by rough knuckles, Nico responded with a vex grunt, swapping the hand away like a fly. When he first met Val, she had the liberty of giving him the nickname. Calling out that it's been years since Hades had a kid, and so far, Nico stilled held the title of the most recent one.

Even assuming that Hazel was _physically_ younger than him, nonetheless she was technically born couple years before him. He'll admit, he is happy that either way, Hazel still informs him as "big brother". It wasn't personal, but he just couldn't give her the role of a "big sister". _That belonged to someone else._

Inhaling a shaky breath, Nico stood from the sofa before heading out of the room; trudging outside onto the balcony. Anything to distract the forlorn thoughts and feelings that were starting to brew. Leaning forwards on the railing subconsciously, marveling the dark sterile scenery of the Underworld, Nico signed. Being outside, he was able to detect his father's aura stronger and more clear.

Miles away, Nico traced out where Tartarus started, petrify thunders boomed through the thick shadows that sheltered the hellish world. No one would guess that some call angel was lingering inside those doors. Nico narrowed his eyes at a thought recalling back at camp during the council meeting; Heather's words echoing through his mind:

 _Whole town thought the antichrist has risen!_

Biting down on his lip, Nico _'hmed'_ at the memory. _Antichrist_. If it weren't for the given situation, he would laugh at the idea. Now, though, it could be considerable. Normally associated in the Christian religion, it was actually universal. People fearing the thought of an offspring of some devil dude was no one sided story; you can pretty much find it in every corner of the world with its own twist.

He wonder what his father felt towards them. Could Hades be the devil in mortals' eyes? The punished soul's, Pájaro, words seemed to ring through his ears.

 _Mi vengeances will so'n come to 'hat Diablo tu' call padre!_

Maybe...so what did that make Nico then?

Rumbling from beneath broke his thoughts. Under his folded arms, the stoned railing started vibrating until it was practically shaking on the trembling balcony. Stepping back from the rails in shock, Nico inched away as his wide eyes scanned around the palace's grounds before him. An earthquake. _An earthquake._ Here, in the _Underworld?!_

The trembling earth below shook violently now; boulders fell and splitted in two, he could hear the skeleton guards' bones shackling underneath. Not a few moments later, the whole palace was being effected. Cracks form into the stoned walls, Nico heard glass breaking and thuds of fallen furniture from the inside behind him. Figuring it wasn't as safe in going there, he stood his place on the balcony, clinging onto a supportive column. Not too long ago, Nico was accompanied with two others.

Soon he notices Val crouching down next to him, also hanging on the column, with a mixed look of astound and annoyance. " _M-mag-gots!_ S-s-some gi-gi-giant-nt-nt trip or som-som-something-ing-ing?!" Her vocal cords bounced through the vibrations.

"I-I do-o-n't know-ow-ow!" Nico bounced back. He searched for Sol, finding the ghost only floating near; not fazed by the shakings. Though, a look of concern planted on the spirit's features.

" _Master Nico, look! The ground, it's dividing!"_ Sol pointed a finger out towards the outside of the balcony.

Though crunched down, Nico saw a glimpsed of the said crater splitting through the Underworld's floor from below them. Sol was right, they _were_ dividing! The crater made a split between the grounds of Punishment and Purgatory.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

He wasn't sure how long he was crouching there, other than the fact of how his fingers cramped sorely when the shakings finally subsided. Standing on numb legs, Nico gaped at his surroundings. Fortunately, the palace stood unharm yet the damage was done. Peering inside of his room, it seemed like a horrific fight scene took place. Curtains loosely hung on one or two hooks before toppling on the ground; furniture rearranged carelessly around the chamber; shattered glass of vases and frames covered every corner. _Wonder if the rest of the palace got hit as hard,_ Nico poundered. Judging by the looks of it, with his room and the effects of the _outside,_ his hypothesis couldn't get anymore but possible.

Glancing back the outer of the balcony, Sol's back facing him, the ghost was entranced of the scenery before him. Intent of what the spirit found so striking, Nico stalked over beside him. What he perceived, something so impractical, the son of Hades almost felt like slapping himself across the face that he thought he was dreaming. _This..can't be real…_

Joining his side, Val's voice determine otherwise. "Now _there's_ something you don't see everyday…"

Silently agreeing with her, Nico lost control of his eyes, as they stared down hard on the surface in the distance. Like he predicted earlier, a colossal trench has made its path in between the entrances of the Fields of Punishment and Asphodel. Though he couldn't see the bottom of the pit, Nico estimated that it was a long drop miles down.

Despite of the large steep, the green fumes vaping from its bottom, the brewing of funnel clouds swirling above- none of that caused the disturbance in Nico's heartbeat. But the spotted souls from the Fields escaping their assign fortresses; disappearing in the blanket of darkness of the trench.

"Good thing they're dead." Val gripped the railing, staring intensely at the fallen spirits. "A drop that deep, one could be killed in seconds... _I should_ go there!" The zombie protested, already to make her leave, but Sol acted fast stopping her by grabbing hold of her hair. Val snarled at the ghost's interference. "Hey! What gives?!"

" _We mustn't abandoned the young Master!_ " Sol informed the zombie girl with a rough tug.

Valdura huffed an inhuman growl of frustration, sending an accusing glare to Nico's direction. "Control your pet, runt!"

The demigod ignored her however; only a eye roll indicated that he was only half listening. Nico never bothered to shift his gaze even; absorb towards the opening in the far ways. Souls swirled tornado-like in the air, as they're sucked into the trench's blackness. Like water draining in a sink. Their voices echo through the Underworld's atmosphere; cries ranging from _'Freedom!'_ or _'Help us!'_. It didn't take long to know which ones were called from which.

Nico watched helplessly when suddenly, Furies flew through the spirits' tunnel; armed with whips and poles that you'll see a dog catcher with. The Furies screeched out orders and threats out towards the escaping souls, managing to capture much as they could carry. Once full with spirits, a Fury flies off, carelessly dropping the captives back into the fields, then returning back to action to gather more. This could be a simple solution, unfortunately though, his father only had very few Furies (fifteen the least) and they were against over twenty-something thousands of ghost. Also adding the fact that even they despouse the spirits back, only did more ghost leaked back out. _They won't be able to gather them all in time._

Having about enough of this, Nico rushed back inside of the chamber, minding the broken glass on the floor. It felt like he was walking through a maze till he finally got to the sofa he sat on before, where his sword spread across its cushions. Val and Soul trailed after him, looks of concern planted on their lifeless faces.

"Ugh, where are you going?" Val strolled over by his side while Nico fasten his sword onto his belt. Not meeting the zombie girl's gaze, Nico continue knotting the belt tie on the sword's hilt.

"To help them." Nico simply put, determination in his words. "The ghost keep spilling out, the Furies won't be able to conjure them all back to the fields."

"O-kay..Did you _not_ catch what I said earlier? If you fell in that pit, there is no way of surviving!" Val brought her hands to her hip, staring after Nico like he was crazy.

 _Not like I was planning to,_ Nico bit back the remark though. He knew that Val was only concern for him; for someone that didn't have a heartbeat, Val definitely makes up for it. Still thinking she's alive probably kept her more human-like than most zombies.

"They're just souls from Punishment." She retorted.

For a second, Nico would've admit that he almost felt offended by that. Hard to muster the thought that people (or in this case, a zombie) would still think poorly of others even after they're dead, just because of what they were when living. _Anyone know anything about 'regret'?_ Nico sighed objectively before fanning back to Valdura.

"Maybe...but-" He was cut off short from a frantic knock on the door.

The trio shared addled glances before Nico stride across the room, twisting the doorknob slowly; opening to reveal the skeleton maid from earlier. The distraught she-skeleton did a quick curtsy before rattling of bony jaws were perceived. _I've come as you order, young sire! The Lord Hades has returned! He resides in the Throne Room._

Not five seconds did it take for Nico to drop everything about the escaping souls and storm off out of the room after hearing his father's return. The dead maid sprung out of the way, the sudden jolt making her bones jangle. _Sorry,_ he mentally apologizes; everything that has happen, he couldn't waste another minute that'll sidetrack him from getting to Hades.

 _Father..what's happening? To happen?_ He couldn't shake the feeling that maybe they were biting more than they could chew...The Underworld nevered dealt such crisis before. Least what Nico's aware of.

He could hear Valdura trailing at his heels; though can't be heard, Nico had no doubt that Sol was also following.

"Change of plans, huh, Nico?" A snicker hissed through the hallway.

Ignoring the obvious tease behind it, Nico nonetheless replied back rashly. "Father made it clear to come straight to him if anything comes up. And things _definitely_ came up." He growled the last sentence tensely.

" _We're meeting with the Lord Hades himself? Oh, how exciting!_ " Sol's voice chimed behind him.

Nico barely caught Val mumble the word _Airhead_ under her breath (if she had one of course.) And thought to himself that never in his years of in the Underworld has he heard any ghost that were ' _excited'_ of meeting the God of Death. Most would stay far away as possible from his father, escaping the wrath of Hades.

Reaching to the door that led inside to the Throne Room, Nico quickly grasped the handle and twisted it; but the door didn't budge. He kept pushing on it in growing irritation.

Valdura taped a bony finger on his shoulder. "The _key,_ stupid."

Nico stopped himself with a blank look. _Oh, duh!_ He mentally smacked himself while he summon the black key from the shadows.

"I knew that…" Feeling to embarrassed to meet the others' gazes as he clicked the key in the lock.

Nico ignored the zombie's snarky _Uh huh_ once the lock unlocked and then pulled the door open. Not wasting time, he scattered down the small staircase, entering the right side where the Thrones sat. There sitting upon on the taller one, was Hades himself; his main chief Fury, Alecto, kneeled on the top of the staircase before him. Nico pointed out that Alecto was speaking grimly with her head low (he couldn't catch her words though) and Hades...looked like he wanted to blast somebody in smithereens.

Sensing his son's arrival, Hades glanced up where Nico and his friends came forward towards the God's right side, they halted at a respectable distance away. Nico noted how his father was in his 'normal' size instead of the 10 foot God one. Even his throne shrank to meet his height standards.

The God eyed Nico suspiciously, not sure if he should be surprise or not that his son was here. "When did you get here, boy?"

" _A time_." The dark haired boy walked closer to Hades (Val and Sol knew better to stay where they were) and stopped just only three feet away from the God. "What about you, Father? Obviously the Underworld seems a bit _shaken,_ don't you think?"

Eyes narrowing more seriously, Hades subconsciously gripped the chair's arms tightly. " _Indeed_. Alecto was just explaining why that is," he turned back at the said Fury, "continue, will you?"

Nodding, the Fury breathed out a long sigh. "My scouts reported that the connection of the crater was found by the barriers of Tartarus. The splitting amplify between the Fields of Punishment and Asphodel; insinuated into the Fields, causing the inhabited souls fleeing into the bottom of the pit. Where they'd disappear, I don't know…"

"How many have we lost?"

"So far, around over a thousand, my lord. Shortage of Furies, I'm afraid."

Nico watched his father profoundly as the God twisted one of his many rings looking trouble. Taking the action personally, Nico thought amazed of the habit he and Hades shared when nervous. Surely that's not a bad thing, right?

The Death Lord studied hard on his hands now, Nico wondered what he could be thinking. Was he thinking how much he lost from his own hands? Or how the blood of the dead seem to cover all over them when he used for cleansing? _Or his kept promise of ending suffering was no longer valid?_

(Not counting the ones from Punishment of course)

"Send a troop of skeleton warriors to block the souls from escaping; at least to slow down the flow." Hades commanded after his brief moment of thinking. The Fury spanded out her wings and sored up from the ground.

"Yes, your majesty."

" _And,_ you and two others go and search for any open portals from Tartarus, _at once!"_

"As you say, my Lord!"

Just after that, Alecto took off through the air; diving straight to the wall, she dissolved into shadows before making impact of the stone. The Fury disappeared, leaving black mist behind where she almost slammed into. Dramatic exits were just one of the many things that Underworld creatures carried. Sighing, Hades glanced back towards his son, narrow eyes trapped Nico from escaping them. They weren't written with raging anger, but paranoid with concern. Nico wasn't a fan for both.

The God's posture relaxed (very little) since Alecto left, his fists weren't tighten anymore, even the blazing fireplace behind him even settle in calm flames. Nico wasn't looking at Hades, the God of the Underworld -but a distraught man who's only shoulder he could lean on (just barley) was a distraught boy.

"You didn't answer my question.. _when_ did you get here?" Hades, this time, demanded.

 _Hello to you too,_ Nico thought back as he crossed his arms stubbornly. "I could ask _you_ the same thing."

"Don't change the subject-"

" _I'm_ not the one that is!"

Hades glared challengly. Nico didn't step down, however matched his father's; now in a hard staring contest. Sol and Val watched intensely at the sidelines. A breath of defeat willowed out from the God. Nico will admit he took his victory surprising.

"If you _must_ know, I'd just returned patrolling the Tartarus sidelines-which was a fail trip by the way- right before the shakings and the spli-.." A grimace trailed the words off, the God's eyes left his son and studied the floor. Knuckles tighten again on the throne's arms.

" _The splitting_ between Punishment and Asphodel…" Nico finished, also enhance at staring at the floor. "I saw. Spirits are escaping. What cause this, Father?" He glanced back up at the God, desperation in his words. "W-was it the _Angel?_ "

"More likely, yes. Never has this happen before...at least, not without my control."

"Meaning?..." Nico urged.

"We're dealing with something... _someone.._ that has ties with the Underworld."

"Is it another God?"

"No…a _God_ wouldn't be able to affect _me_ like this." Hades explained. Nico blinked in confusion. His father is being _affected_? By what?

"Affect you? What do you me-"

"Lord Hades! My lord, come quick!" Alecto's call interrupted Nico. Everyone jumped at the Fury's sudden return; for sake of dignity, one would say Hades only merely flinch.

"Hey! Ever heard of knocking?!" Valdura said to the Fury.

" _Shush you!"_ Sol hissed.

Nico's father stood from his chair, his godly posture returning back, the troubled man vanished. Hades was back being a Lord. "What's happened!?" He demanded.

Not bothering to land, Alecto kept wind twenty feet above them as she reported back."You must come and see yourself, my lord!"

Without another word, she lowered herself enough to fly pass through the large doors that connected the room and the main hallway. Hades rushed after her. Sharing glances with the ghost and zombie, Nico went after his father; the other two following two steps behind him. He found Hades paused right outside of the main entrance of the palace, though his back was facing him, Nico can _feel_ the strained aura revolving around his father. Slowing down his pace before completing a final stop by his father's right side, meters away from the opening Nico already spotted the problem. How it really _enlighten_ the issue at hand...

"Uh, who turned on the lights?" Val gaped near his left ear. Hitching a breath, Nico held in the comment that her idea was as better than his. In order for him to clearly look before him, never had he ever had to shield his eyes in the Underworld. Guess today was an exception. The normally gloomy and dark world of Hades -now lit by an vibrant, bright beam of light that casted right out of the crater.

"Father, do you-" Sol's excited voice however overlapped his.

" _A-ho! The Angel, he comes at last!"_

Staring back at the beam, sure enough, Nico identified a small figure soaring in the middle of the light; it looked like he was watching one of those alien abduction films (without its cheesiness).Past images flashed, Nico had to remind himself to blink.

Once felt from the Underworld's floor, what he saw was also groundbreaking.

 _As red blinked back right at him._

 _ **tbc**_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **Sorry for such a delay, but it was holiday season and everyone deserves a break! Right? Right….**

 **The angel has finally appeared! Yay! So, till the next update, tell me, what do you think the Angel is or could be? That's the hint! We have met the Angel before! Where? In this story? Or in the books? WONT TELL! It's a surprise :3**

 **But do tell me your guesses. If guess right, you'll get a cookie! :D**

 **Next chapter will be a poll chapter. SO GET PUMP!**

 **R &R and have a marvelous day ;)**


	19. Phantom Calls

**Whoops! This is not a Nico chapter! WE GOT AN ANGEL ONE INSTEAD! AND ITS SHORT! :D**

 **Okay before you kill me... 1) These chapters are just as important 2) I love cliffhangers 3) I just really needed to update**

 **The next chapter has an action scene and I HATE WRITING ACTION SCENES! THEY SUCK! I need at least another week to edit/write it because I don't want to give you something lame or somewhat not so lame...PLEASE UNDERSTAND! This will be a problem in the future but I created a deadline that it can't take more than TWO WEEKS cause I don't want to do that to you guys...So if they suck, I'M SORRY! Anyway, thank you all for R &R and everything. If you notice from the summery, I mention that a new Chapter 3 is posted and I recommend for you all to check that out before continuing! **

**AND TODAY IS A POLLING DAY!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _Chapter 19: Phantom Calls_

My shadow blankets like a shroud,

Deep in my personal winter.

The crescent moon and howling winds,

As the days grow dimmer.

* * *

I feel this age upon my chest,

Sat upon a throne made for lords.

Poisoned barbs high upon my crest,

In this night of black swords.

* * *

I desire the angels,

Fallen from the stars.

A weary traveler,

All forgotten,

But for the scars.

* * *

The legend of the king of night,

Is a monster in the mirror.

A legacy built upon glass,

Broken into slivers.

* * *

A siren singing in my ear,

Shackles me down in my despair.

A fine line between love and fear,

Is but a shame I bare.

* * *

The fire of the angels,

Fallen unto me.

I, weary traveler,

All forsaken,

My inner beast.

* * *

Driven to the coffin,

Inscribed with runes.

Iron, cold to the touch,

My long awaited doom,

Remains just out of reach.

* * *

I am the King of Night,

I walk the shadow plight.

I am the broken hearts,

The stroke of midnight.

The phantom bell,

I am the pitch black dark.

* * *

This sovereignty to Hell,

Begets the demon, cold, rigid.

Damocles holds high his doom blade,

Steeped in death, frigid.

* * *

Place your firstborn on my altar,

Such a mediocre offer.

Give to me your son of daughter,

Lead them to the slaughter.

* * *

And the choir of angels,

Fallen to the earth.

The weary traveler,

Unforgiven,

Await rebirth.

* * *

I am the King of Night,

I walk the shadow plight.

I am the broken hearts,

The stroke of midnight.

* * *

The phantom bell,

I am the pitch black dark.

I desire the angels,

Fallen from the stars.

A weary traveler,

All forgotten,

But for the scars.

 _ **tbc..**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **Well I hope you'll liked that. Something dark, a little gloomy but also intense. I actually read a poem simillar to this but I forgot what its call! DX**

 **Tell me what you think about it! Remember, our Angel friend is someone we have met before but the trick is where? In this story or the originals? Hmm..The answer will be revel in the next chapter! SO GET PUMP!**

* * *

 **HERE'S THE POLL!**

 _ **What's more important?**_

 **1) Freedom**

 **2) Justice**

 **YOU TELL ME! And yes, this IS going to effect the story..SO CHOOSE WISELY!**

 **See you next time! And have a good day! :D**

 **R &R!**


	20. White One

**NOTE** **: Double POV chapter: Normal print is Nico,** _ **Bold Italics**_ **is Angel**

 **(normal italics are still Nico's thoughts/Sol)**

 **Also note: The Angel's words are not heard. It just their thoughts.**

 **Suggest you read the A/N right after reading. IMPORTANT**

 **Enjoy! :3**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _Chapter 20: White One_

* * *

 _ **Born again.**_

 _ **Spirits welcome you.**_

* * *

 _Ever been in a situation that you feel like you've already experienced? Yeah, that was going off multiple Fourth of July fireworks inside Nico right now._ First was obvious; the tunnel of spirits and light that surrounded the small figure- same what he saw back at Camp Half-Blood's lake. He had several encounterings of the red glistening orbs before from his dreams/visions. Last but not least, the uncanny sense of a familiar vibe that seemed to unravel from the figure that really made him uneasy.

Nico couldn't recall meeting any angel-like beings that would explain why that is; or the fact why he almost feels... _secure_?..no that's not it. There was nothing safe about this at all. There was something there that whenever he sees the Angel's aura, he can't really put his finger on it… _Maybe that feeling is what makes lost souls lured to it._

 _It._ Female or male- Nico couldn't tell. Both genders were present within its aura which he found to be odd. Even ones from _Gods_ can be determined. _This is not a god,_ he'd reminded. Hades concluded that himself. Only a lean structure and draped wings were all Nico could point out from its features. An angel it calls itself, yet how much it resembles much like a Fury but more human-like and, of course, _not as nasty_.

* * *

 _ **Calm yourself.**_

 _ **Show no weakness**_

* * *

" _Do you see, Master Nico? Brilliance marvels upon the Angel; good tensions he brings for us!"_ Ghost hands shudder his shoulders excitedly, their owner practically drifted above Nico's head for a better view.

Val wasn't relented to add her snarky remark. " _Flashy_ sure knows how to make a grand entrance."

"Let's see if they can do an exit as well!" Eyes blazed a dark glow as he stared after towards the white figure, Hades shared a knowing nod with Alecto.

* * *

 _ **He attacks.**_

 _ **Typical of him.**_

* * *

The Fury returned a wicked smirk (sending chills down Nico's spine a little) before taking a Call Horn and with one extended exhale- low and loud baritone blares unfurled through the airs. Nico had to cover his ears from the deafening sound; why did his father thought giving the Fury such an instrument was beyond him. The Underworld was a very closed in area, Cerberus' howls could be heard miles away.

Screeching from the sidelines, Furies departed all sides then gathered together in a flying V flotation. Armed with whips and spears, they rallied up on towards the figure. They ready their strike. Dives onward. Fully targeted on the Angel. _They close in- charged to impact….!_

* * *

 _ **O fratello di sovranos…**_

 _ **We're saved!**_

* * *

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Stop._

Went Nico's heartbeat- it _stopped_ ; just like the Furies did. Only meters away from the white winged figure, all at once did the creatures -spears drawn in mid strike- paused and lower their weapons slowly; stares never leaving the figure before them. They hung in the air limped, as they were hypnotised dead weight. Nico regained his heartbeat moments later, but thumped rapidly at the sight.

At his side, Hades was boiling with exasperation. Even Val hitched a breath (if she had one) though Sol stilled looked ahead in awe. One fury manage to escape the sort of trance that her comrades were in, and returned back to Alecto. They talked quietly before Alecto swooped back down to their height; a heavy frown presented on her face.

Nico shivered; it was hard to cause trouble for a Fury. Whatever the Angel has done, was certainly something he thought only his father could do- controlling the Furies. Nico himself stilled lacked that power of authority; the Furies were stubborn creatures, Hades even had difficulties of maintaining control over them. And the Death God was not at all to happy with that, either. Nico glanced back at the glowing figure in the distance. _Who are you?.._

* * *

 _ **The same…**_

* * *

As Alecto reached the ground, she didn't hesitate to kneel down on the steps before them. Head bowed, as if the fury feared of meeting her Lord's dark blazing eyes. Nico never saw the Fury so weaken-like before; Alecto was known to be the most fierce and outspoken Fury there was. It's what made her..well.. _Alecto_.

However, Hades lacked to show some concern towards his Head Fury. His father's churlish aura literally touched Nico's shoulder, tightly grabbed on, warning him to not even think about showing the Fury any sympathy. Nico never held his tongue ever so fast before.

Hades glowered down at the Fury. "What's the meaning of this?!" Nico felt Val flinched beside him, commenting how she would hate to be Alecto right now; he silently agreed with her. Hades wasn't the God you would want to tick off.

Voice shaking, the Fury answered the God. "My lord...t _-they_ bring an offering."

"Bring _what?_ "

"An exchange of words...with the Lord _s_."

Both said "lords" stiffen. In Hades mind, he wondered why his son was in interest; but for Nico, it was the situation he feared would be the case. He figured that this Angel wasn't just using him as a messenger boy for Hades. No, this was something personal. _What do they want from me?_

* * *

 _ **...together always...**_

* * *

Everything stilled for a moment. If it weren't for the distant luminescence glow, no one wouldn't guess that the group was standing there. From the corner of his eye, Nico noticed Hades subconsciously fisting inside his robe's sleeves. Almost growling, the God sended a dangerous glare at Alecto. "You take their orders over mine?!" If looks kill, the Fury would've burst into flames right then and there.

Alecto ducked her head at the snap, her feathers quivering nervously. "Forgive me, your majesty, but we didn't follow any command from them...but felt to no attack upon them. W-we sensed of _him_ , my lord…"

"Sense of _who-now_?" Val blinked dead eyes. Alecto tipped her head back up, a clawed finger slowly rose forwards until it paused in mid-air; pointing directly at Nico. "Our own...our own king- _precisely_."

* * *

 _ **...we live in you...**_

* * *

Feeling the spotlight now, Nico shifted on a numb foot, biting in the inside of his cheeks. He tried not to notice the possible slack-jawed sented down by his father. Is it too dramatic to say that Nico felt like screaming out _MAKE THEM GO AWAY_ like a helpless toddler that's afraid of the monsters under his bed? Oh, how pathetic his father would think of him then... _Take it like a man, di Angelo!_

" _M..me?_ Y-you saw m-me?" He stuttered. _How manly._ Thankfully it was covered up by Sol behind him.

" _The young Master was here the whole time, though."_ The old spirit explained.

Alecto sighed. "That said, however, there's no mistake it's the stench of Hades. Only the Lord and the young master carries... _that we know of._ "

No one bother to argue with her after that. Though having an aggressive reputation, Alecto, and most Furies in general, are true to their words. They serve for justice and loyalty for Hades; they would do anything in their power to secure the God. Aside from that, though, Nico shuddered at the thought of sharing the same _stench_ with this complete stranger. Infact, he found it kinda freaky: first the whisperings, the dreams, sending spirits as gifts, and now they picked up the same smell. If that doesn't scream _ah oh, stalker!_ than he doesn't know what will.

* * *

 _ **...we're calling to you...**_

* * *

Nico turned to Hades again, who stayed in a eerie silence the whole time, a brood . He was hesitant before giving a slight tug of the God's arm. "Fathe-"

"Tell them I accept their offer." Hades' words beats his before continuing, "Escort them to the Throne Room." Sending one last glare towards the glowing figure from the distance, the God turned away back inside while adding, "and whatever you do-" He glanced back at Alecto, eyes glisten with warning, " _don't let them out of your sight!_ " Then he disappeared behind the doors. Alecto didn't give a moment's thought before flying off as demanded, howlering to her waiting comrades.

"You heard the Lord- _retrieve the intruder_!"

Screeches responding, they follow the Head Fury in the distance once again. Nico and his companions were alone together once again. Val was first to say something. "Welp, hope you can manifest a dress shirt in those shadows, cause we're having guest tonight!…... _hellooo.._ uh, casket to Nico! You in there?"

Her voice, including the rapid tappings of her fist on the forehead, never got responded by the dark-haired boy; as he was lost in new world of thought. _He knows something-_ repeated over and over in his head. Nico couldn't help but tense up his shoulders, bitter frustration rising up in him. It was common for Gods to be closed off from their children, but that never really was the case for him and Hades; their connections stood out beyond than the others. It's what they're known for after all, right?..

Nico wrapped his arms around him; a coldness started to form on his shoulders. That's what it felt like- _a cold shoulder_. "Father is hiding something…"

* * *

 _ **...escape now...**_

* * *

He didn't realize he spoke the thought out loud when Val gave a nonchalant shrug. " _Meh_ , what else is new?" Noticing no change of playfulness in Nico's eyes, Val thought might as well indulge on the serious situation her friend must be experiencing. Her least favorite thing to do by the way. "Why you think that?"

Thinking over _why,_ Nico exhale a slow breath. "He saw it. The thing that the Furies thought were me...Father knows something, and he's not telling me!"

Sol draped a hand on Nico's arm sympathetically. " _I'm sure the Lord would never keep anything from you, Master Nico._ " The demigod almost chuckle at the spirit's words. Not that they weren't comforting, because they were, but the fact that Sol obviously doesn't know how the Gods work. Val, however, didn't bother to hold in her sneer. "You don't get out much, do you?" Sol blinked, not knowing how to respond to that. Nico frowned, thoughts returning once again. So much for the light-hearted healing.

"I don't believe this- he's doing it _again!_ Leaving me in the dark." Watching the Furies rounding up around the Angel, probably discussing about their offering, nostalgic images materialized in Nico's mind. Two years ago, when Nico lead Percy to the Underworld in order to gain information about his past as his Father promised. Though it was the only time Hades actually lied to him, but it bothered him more from the idea of the God keeping everything about Nico really had hope nothing like that ever happened again...

" _Why?_ …" Arms tighten around him, Nico gazed down on the marble floor under him. "Thought he trusted me..."

Suddenly, hands shaked his shoulders and Nico was force to meet Val's neon eyes. "Look, you can solve the daddy issues later. Right now, Flashy's coming! You'll get answers by then." She said through gritted teeth. Val's not one to take on pity. He wasn't sure if he should be grateful for that.

Instead he got that pity from Sol. " _Maybe your father just doesn't want you to worry about it, not when you have something more important to focus on_." Nico wasn't sure if he should be grateful for that, either.

* * *

 _ **...end your mourning...**_

* * *

Sighing, seeing that the two had good points, Nico gave a defeated shrug. "Whatever...Come on, they're getting closer."

Val smirked in approval and brought her hands back down. "Glad you're back on track. I'll hate being the only sane person here." Both males made no comment on how she was everything but sane, as they all stepped back inside the palace. Behind them, a long awaited visitor draws closer in. Each step they took, the more dense and unsettle the air felt around them.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Speeding down the long main hallway, all the servants that crowded the halls from earlier were nowhere in sight now. In replacement, armed skeletal knights were lined up against the walls; metal gloved arms gripped swords out of sharpen bones. They held them out in defensive stances. Never dropping down their guard, however, they all provided respectful small bows whenever Nico passes one of them. The line continues on down the hallway- all the way into the Throne Room.

Entering inside, one will first notice from the top of the main black marble staircase was Hades; back straight and sitting tall on his throne. A stern expression presented in his posture, not a single hint of reposed diversion swept through him. Nico had to remind himself that he wasn't in a room with his father, but a God. The God of _Death_. Bottom of the steps, Nico spotted the three Judges sitting from the left side where the stairs ended. Glancing upward, spirits were gathered on the balconies that looked inside of the room from the sidelines. They obviously were ghost from Elysium- who have granted access in the palace to sometimes watch courts that deem to be found interesting enough. _Probably here to catch the showdown,_ Nico gathered.

* * *

 _ **...end the pain...**_

* * *

Deciding not to just awkwardly stand there in the middle of the court like some idiot, he strided over where the Judges were. He wasn't quite sure where to go: Judges or Hades? He picked what felt the most safe option. However, the men seemed to think otherwise. Before Nico could take a stand by them, Rhadamanthus, the Buddha look-alike, stood from his chair and leaned in on Nico's shoulder.

"You stand by your father's side." He simply put, pointing a chubby finger towards Hades' direction. The boy followed where he pointed, eyes meeting with the said God's. Staring down, the grim manner never leaving even on his son, Hades sended down a knowing look of confirmation for the directed order. Feeling small now, Nico shyly nodded thanks to Rhadamanthus, and motion for Sol and Val to follow him up the stairs. He might need their support for later...

He hated it. Really, _really_ hated it whenever Nico stands by his father, he feels like he's standing by a complete stranger. He hates when he has to bow. He hates when he can't stare directly at him. He hates when _Hades_ doesn't even acknowledge him. And he really hates when he knows something that _Nico_ doesn't.

Sol and Val placed themselves a few feet away as Nico stood himself by Hades's right side. He notice how the God's hands tighten then loosen on the throne's arms. Nico couldn't resist raising a high brow from the action; his father was... _worried_?

* * *

 _ **...end his judgement...**_

* * *

Not stopping himself, Nico cleared his throat before saying, "You _know_ something- don't you?"

Caught off guard at the sudden comment, Hades turned to his right. " _Sorry?_ "

" _You_ know something!" Dropping the _respectful little son_ act, Nico faced his Father, annoyance in his voice. "And you're not telling me-" "Last time _I'd_ check-" Hades interrupted, challenge in his words, "-I don't have to tell _you_ anything!" He hissed. They spoke quietly though, not to draw any attention from the subjects before them.

Nico huffed, displease of the response. "So, you _are_ hiding something…" He trailed off, the sentence hurted more than he had thought. He dropped his gaze from his father, taking interest of his shoes now. "Thought we were past that…"

Hades grunted beside him, Nico didn't have to look to see the obvious eye roll the God must have conjured. "I wouldn't call it " _hiding_ " but acting on what's best for you." A light poked on his side made Nico lift his head back up. Once his dark eyes locked on with even darker ones, Hades added on. "Trust me, it's nothing you should worry about-"

"Worry about _what_?!" Nico beseeched rashly. _What is there to worry for anyway?_

* * *

… _ **end our burden…**_

* * *

The God of Death waved off his son's demands. " _I_ don't even know!" He confesses, "I'm just lost as you are. _Hopefully_ , it's nothing that I feared to be…" His last words were whispered to himself but Nico stilled caught them. He stared after his Father, puzzled.

"What do you-" The main doors broke off his words. Both father and son turned their heads forwards; top on the balconies, the visiting spirits' chatter silenced and all leaned from the rails for the sudden interest that was happening below them. Everybody watched as the Fury, Alecto, led herself and her party deeper inside of the court. Her comrades surrounded the, guess you could say, ' _guest of honor'_ that they all been waiting for. Nico prepared himself physically _and_ mentally. Not for what he's _about_ to see, but what he was _actually_ seeing; and what he saw was nothing he ever would've expected.

Though his view was blocked from Alecto and the other furies, who practically _engulfed_ the figure between them- Nico's sensory of auras still pinpointed out from the furies and figure. Or should he say _figures_? Expecting only to find one but instead received _hundreds (_ maybe thousands) of auras' energy. What really caught his concern, though, was the nostalgic scents slammed right in his face so hard and powerful that Nico _almost_ took a step back to regain balance.

The same thing seemed to happened to Hades as well; Nico caught a glimpse as his father braced himself in his seat. Which sure didn't light up the situation for any of them. _If the fricken God of_ Death _was freaked out, what are the chances am I able to handle this?_ Pondering on the thought, Nico gazed back down the court.

Alecto came forward and kneeled on one leg; oh, and did he forget to mention that the Head Fury had a look of utter shock? Like she just saw a ghost- scratch that, she's surrounded by them- _like she just saw a dog hit by a car._ No, cat! Baby maybe?...Lets just say, it takes a lot to scare a Fury.

Now that Alecto moved out of the way, Nico was finally able to get a good view of this _angel_. Right after eyes landed on said persona…

Alecto, still kneeling, had to forced herself to speak. "L-lord Hades, I-I bring y-you..."

... _Stop_

Everything seemed to stopped in front of Nico: Alecto's voice, time, and his heartbeat for a good few seconds. He would've toppled over if it weren't for Val- who grabbed hold of his arm as needed support. "What in the _grave's name_ is wrong, Nico?" She hissed heartfully beside him.

* * *

 _ **O fratello...**_

* * *

However, Nico didn't hear her- too engraved on the figure before him. The white hair droved him off a little; long and waved in airless blows. The whole figured illuminated glows of white shines. In fact, everything from hair to the tips of their leather boots, were shades of white. Only red orbs stood out under fluttered lashes. _But there was no mistake..._

Folded wings sprouted from the back. If he would've glanced away, he wouldn't have recognized the all too familiar persona. The aura he sensed earlier was no doubt _theirs_. But, also proved that more than one contained the body- there were thousands of them that surround the figure. Though one stood out, both spiritually and physically.

 _It can't be._ Yet, however, wearing the silver jacket and armed with bow and arrow- _it was_. Though appearance have seem to change four years older than the original, _it's still was a spitting image of the person that he thought he lost forever so long ago…_

* * *

 _ **Rise with the former passed!**_

* * *

" _Bianca…?"_

 _ **tbc**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **DUH-DUH-** _ **DUUUUUUUUUUHHHN!**_

 **So, shocked? Surprised? Or knew since the beginning? I hope I didn't make it too obvious but also understandable. If you read back, there are plenty of hints/mentions. One of the biggest one is on chapter three- each capital letter spells out her name. WHAT?! Haha, uhh yeah, puzzles!...and the last chapter has some noticeable mentions. Sorta. Idk, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Did I satisfy you? Are you still not convinced? Please tell me in the comments! It can really help me how to explain this story to you!**

 **I have notice a lot of you have been guessing it's Thanatos. Which is a fair, understandable guess, but you guys are either not paying attention or I didn't explain hard enough how it COULDN'T be him. (Chapter 18 should have solve that case)**

 **Sorry if the action scenes are little cheesy. I really would love if you can give some advise where I might have to fix on if you think there is something lacking there. This is my first fan fic, and although I have no trouble when it comes to writing, action/fighting points is where I lack in, due to the lack of experience of writing them. So Please tell me where you think I should improve on. Thanks :)**

 **I'm not positive if I will be able to update next week, due to the holidays. Editing the next chapter is already in progress but I still might need to make changes depending on your responses for this one- to see if changes need to be made or details that would be needed- and of course your votes from the last chapter's polling. THAT POLL WILL BE UP AND GOING FOR A GOOD FEW WEEKS even during other polls. Reason is it's a very important plot changer and I would love to have a diverse voting. So, go and vote! Okay, getting off topic...THE POINT IS~ rather or not if I'll be able to post for next week is still unsure. Which sucks for you guys cause I purposely left you on a cliffhanger! MUHAHAHAHAH! So don't send threats if I don't update next week. :)**

 **Before leaving you guys off, I have one question for you guys...Do you think it's** _ **really**_ **Bianca? Or no?...If it is, what's your theory how she's here?**

 **Note: Yes, I do know for a fact that Bianca chose rebirth in the books.**

 **Or did she? :)**

 _ ***fratello di sovranos- brother of kings**_

 **Also Bianca means "white" fyi**

 **Thank you for reading! And have a great day! :)**


	21. Reunions to Ruins

**I'mmmm BAACCKKK! Hehe, sorry for keeping you guys hanging for 3 weeks….yeahhhh. Excuse? Well, first week was holiday reasons, next week I got caught up with some family issue, and this week I realized "wow, finales are coming up and it's my last year, it really is all or nothing HAHAHA *eye twitches* So I had a little break down but it's all good!**

 **Sorry for leaving you on such a cliffhanger. Hope this will make it up to you guys!**

 **Enjoy! :3**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Chapter 21: Reunions to Ruins_

" _Bianca?.."_

 _Nico sometimes wished he was the son of a time lord so he can just pause in situations like these._ Right when he thought he has seen it all- there stood a supposeivly dead sister in front of him and a pair of wings along with it. Or _her_ , should he say. The moment after he whispered out _her_ name, Nico was forever grateful for having Valdura holding onto his arm; he might've tumbled down or let alone faint from the response he received…

Red orbs blinked softly. A proud expression spread across the _girl's_ face; somewhat satisfy of the boy's words. Taking a step forward, confidence overflowing her features- she smiled up at him from the bottom of the stairs. Nico couldn't tell which felt tighter: _Val's grip or his breathing?_ As the winged figure gave a slight nod before smirking back up towards his direction.

"In the flesh."

At first, Nico wasn't convinced. He was no stranger when comes to manipulations and masters of disguises; a trip through Tartarus is a goldmine of those types of things. In other words, Nico became unfazed by them. This time, however, he felt unsure. Granted, _hundreds_ of souls were inhabiting the white figure- he knew that much; but he knows the spirit of Bianca when he sees it. And it was right there in front of him. No illusion or vision are able to make an exact copy of _that_ ; a person's soul is like finger prints. Even the world's top-notch most powerful printer wouldn't be able to do so. _In the flesh_...the voice practically sounded nostalgic in his ears. Nico could pinpoint _her_ voice anywhere- from miles away, in a large crowd, at a screamo concert.

Shaking so much that his sword thumped against his leg, Nico felt hesitant before turning to Hades. Though their eyes didn't meet, each understood that both were 'staring' at the other. The same question playing off in their minds: _Can it be?..._ Nico couldn't see Val, who stilled clang on his arm, but could feel the confusion and suspicious vibes from her aura. Not that he'd blame her.

Noting that Hades looked just as lost, Nico returned his gaze back to the _Angel_. Desperation must've been written all over his face when arms slowly widen open before him. From the bottom stair, a longing look was sent up to him, red eyes warm with a small sad smile. Seconds later, Nico didn't realize himself stepping down the stairway; carefully inching closer to her.

" _Bianca…"_

Everything seemed to have disappeared around him; only did he notice was the white girl and the gap between them getting smaller and smaller. Nico didn't notice anything else: not Val's failing tugs from his arm; or the voice-cracking callbacks of Father; or simply the whole room itself. Nothing. Saw nothing but white. Heard nothing but his voice- which broke bits of his heart everytime he used it as he kept on saying-

"Bianca _?_... _Bianca_... _BIANCA!_ " His sluggish trot transformed into rapid skids down the stairs. He cried out the name over and over until finally he collapse on the second-to-last step before fully embracing the body of his sister.

Nico wasn't sure if he were about to cry or not, as arms enveloped around him. A gentle hand made up its way on the back of his neck, guiding his head to the crook of her shoulder. Where Nico waited less than a second before completely mashing his face against it, noting that she and him were about the same height once he notice he never needed to lean in nor stand on tippy toes.

Trying not to break the well of tears, he mumbled into pale skin of the shoulder. "I missed you _so_ much-" Biting down his tongue, not trusting himself to speak as each word seemed to crack; not his voice but eyes as well. _Don't cry now…_ Nico felt the other hand on his back circled around passionately; a soothing _humm_ went off next to his ear, feeling its vibrations from the throat against his cheek. Shortly followed by a deep sigh of consolation.

"It has been too long, _fratello_ -" Voice smooth like honey, Nico cherished it forever; then felt softness press against his temple as words followed after. " _Never_ shall you be alone again."

 _Tears, at last, were shedded._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _During the time of the reunion, everyone else watched in sheer bewilderment._ Spirits at the balconies converse quietly to each other of the unforeseen epiphany below them. The skeletal knights that guarded all around the area lowered their weapons, confused whether if what they saw to be a threat or not. Alecto, who stood awkwardly beside the rejoicing siblings, shared a grim glance with her Lord from above. The said Lord, Hades, unlike Nico, _wasn't_ convinced.

Hades admits he wasn't surprised Nico being tricked so easily- that the figure practically resembles Bianca a lot. After getting a good look of her, the boy wasted no time leaving his place and down the stairs. Hades failed of stopping his son; arm barely grabbed the already far out demigod along with a weak warning. He was left alone as he watch the two embraced together and noticed his son sobbing against her shoulder; not knowing if he should be concern or emphasize for Nico. Sure, the God saw his daughter's spirit and all, yet it _was_ hard to ignore the fact that it wasn't the only one he saw either; restless spirits for that matter. And _his son_ was hugging them.

This had to stop.

" _Enough_!"

The noises above descended into silence. Nico reattached himself from the winged girl, studying his father in concern when the God stood from his throne. The Knights and Furies returned back to their guarded stance at the sound of their Lord's sudden demand. Only while, Hades glared down where he stood.

"Step away when you can, Nico." Hades pointed an accusing finger at the girl; a hoarse growl escaped through his teeth. " _She_ is not what she seems to be."

Arching an eyebrow towards the God, Nico hesitantly side-stepped away as told. "But she-" "Is _not_ Bianca!" Hades interjects. "She may look it, but that's all there is."

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _He watched his father, flabbergasted what he just have said. Not Bianca_? Nico glanced at the winged figure next to him, puzzled. He tried to search for the imposter that his father claims to be, but the more he did so- the more Bianca he saw. Sure the wings, white hair, and red eyes were obvious differences, yet everything else was...Bianca. Through and through. _Could Hades be wrong?_ At that thought, Nico felt non opposite than a stick stuck in mud.

Bianca, (or not?...) otherwise, barked out a non humorous laugh. Hands on hip, she matched a challenging glare back at Hades. _Oh_ , Nico gaped. Now he saw it; and it sure wasn't the sister he saw earlier. "Telling lies again, are we? Surely you learned your lesson by now."

An unsettling mood made its presence very fast and clear in the room. Contemplating what to say, to even think, Nico surveyed the stare-down between father and daughter. _Lies_? Bitter on ear and tongue, questionable glances switched on-and-off of the persons that Nico thought could trust with his own life. He gathered where Hades was coming from, but of him saying there's _nothing_ about Bianca truly being there- caught Nico a little bit off guard. He knows Bianca's soul when he sees it; however he also couldn't ignore the fact it isn't just Bianca he saw either... So, what gave her the reason to call out Hades a liar? ' _Again,'_ for that matter?

"Still playing the blame game, I see." Even from his throne, Nico caught a glimpse of the God's hands; gripping the arms' edges. Nico subconsciously held in a gulp; it's never a good idea getting on Hades' bad side. Nonetheless, Bianca crossed her arms, unfazed by the God's blatant anger.

"I'm not playing any games." Words like venom, the girl continued; very dangerously in Nico's opinion. "The only game I'm playing, is the game which you failed multiple tries already. Well, now it's _my_ turn! And my first move will be taking _you_ -" a menace pale finger advanced on Hades, "-and your rule of the Underworld away, _for good_!"

Blares of shocks blasted all around- from the ghost spectators to even the Furies. Nico had to blink once or twice to fully comprehend what was happening before him. Soon everything became almost like a blur. How Bianca displayed a malicious glow around her along with her threat. For the first time in his life, Nico never felt so _afraid_ by his own sister. It also didn't help with the fact how his father, completing radiating fumes of mist that made the room feel more darker, and how crossed the God looked. Nico was just numb to his feet. Watching the two most important persons in your life, practically at each other's throats, never was on Nico's bucket list.

Though glaring daggers, Hades spoke with some sort of ' _gentleness_ ' in his voice at Bianca's direction. "I've had enough of this...Seize her!"

 _And by that, all hell broke loose._

_**tbc**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **There you have it. Fun fact: This chapter is what started it all! I wrote this down after a long night of dreaming it and I knew that I needed to expand! SO YAY!**

 **Before leaving ya' I got another thing to tell you. The Polls.**

 **As I mentioned before, the last poll we did is STILL up and running. For many reasons: I want a lot of opinions! This one's a biggy and very important for the story, SO VOTE! (you can leave it in the review section if needed)**

 **Sorry if it's a little short but the next one will (debatable) be long! Besides, I spoiled you guys already with the last few chapters being long so don't complain too much XD**

 **Also, right now, we are in the Cookie Cutter of the story. Meaning...TAKE OUT A PEN/PAPER AND GET READY FOR SOME NOTE TAKING...the next two ish chapters are going to be all nothing but explaining (not** _ **everything**_ **of course). We will get to see where Bianca is coming from; what the future for the Underworld is being held; backstories and backstories, ect ect ect. So, there aren't going to be Plot Polls for a while. Sorry. But the next chapters will be worth the wait. Hopefully...**

 **As for the Polling, we still have the same ol' one from last time. Just hang in there though, it's only a few more chapters!**

 **PICK A PLOT!**

 _ **what do you think is more important?**_

 **Justice or Freedom?**

 **Choose wisely! And thank you for reading! Till then, have a good day! :D**


	22. Recreations Reincarnations

**Before starting I want to inform you all that the First Chapter has been changed/edited. I highly recommend you go and reread that before continuing. Sorry for the long update and I hope you like what I got to offer.**

 **Enjoy :3**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Chapter 22: Recreations Reincarnations_

" _Seize her!"_

 _All at once, Nico mentally prepare himself before the skeletal knights started charging in a large pack more than a hundred._ Earlier, he'd skidded up a few stair-steps to not get caught between the action. While their spears edged closer on Bianca, he found himself in his own personal battle; Nico couldn't bare to watch his own sister being dragged away from the guards, however he also couldn't betray his father for someone that stands as a (possible) threat.

Spontaneously, Nico wasn't needed after all.

Soon as the armed skeletons were one meter away - Bianca calmly stood, as if she neither care or sensed any pressing attack coming her ways. Instead, simply rolled her eyes playfully. Which, Nico will admit, perceived irksome vibes. He instantly shooed the dreaded thought away; there was no way he should feel like _that_ towards his sister! _This was_ Bianca _, for crying-out-loud!_

Nonetheless, she kept her ground. A light smirk appeared under hidden eyes.

"Foolish father, you shouldn't let your _guard_ down so easily." **(1)** Then, not even looking, she slided her right fingers together- impacting a piercing _Snap!_ Causing a rumble throughout the room in split seconds before going still once again; its aftermath were piles of bones lying far and wide across the bottom floor; the remains of the skeletal guards. Only bone-free area, stood Bianca; blowing imaginary smoke from her fingertips, is if they were a gun. "Gotta say, I'm little offended."

Behind him from the top of the staircase, an involuntary gasped by Val echoed in the room. " _Great-mother-of-maggots_ , she does puns!"

Zombies weren't known to be insightful creatures.

Nico eyeballed in fascination, like he'd witnessed a wizard performing a magic trick. Yeah, he knows the secret behind the said trick, heck, he could cast the same spell himself. But nothing like _that_! He might be able to pull off a couple skeletons the _least_ with a snap of the fingers; only when in the Underworld, though, even that was exhausting. But, _a hundred_? Nico would sure end up in a coma. **(2)** Yet, Bianca brushed it off like it was nothing!

Everything was silent after that. A unbearable silence. Which was something that's rarely heard in the palace; have there always been some cries/yells from spirits. Guess not today though; today proved there's dead and there was _dead_. Nico shuddered, because it reminded him to much about Tartarus. He shuddered, because his _sister_ was the cause to remind him of it. Which could never be a good sign. _So much for family bonding_ …

Oblivious to events that were happening behind Nico's back, Hades (near the point to resemble an exploding volcano) singled a hidden message towards Alecto. The Head Fury caught it with a sneer, and with a commanding screech to her fellow Furies, they all advance to the center where Bianca stood. Just when he thought there was no hope for her now- Bianca acted quickly; shadows were casted around her and before he even knew it, Nico too, soon was in complete darkness and transported through familiar shadow-like waves when shadow-traveling. Few seconds later, light broke through, and Nico found himself inside a different room; the council room where he'd spoke to Hades and the Judges back at camp. Scanning the area, he realized he wasn't alone; Hades and Bianca were present with him. Meeting his father's eyes, Hades looked bewildered as Nico felt. All three of them stood from opposite ends of the round table. Although, Bianca made herself comfortable sitting in the highest chair at far end; where Father always sits. It couldn't be comfortable, with those large white wings, it must've been awkward to sit when they're spread out; barely giving any cushion room left. Yet she sat without hints of discomfort, more likely paying no attention of them. Silence molded itself between the three before Bianca started to speak.

"I've been dead for a long time and this is the welcome wagon I get?" She rested her chin on her hand smugly. "I'm hurt, Father."

Hades gritted his teeth, probably the fact she was sitting in his chair. "Never got around it. I'm a busy man, you see."

"Believe me, a blind cyclops can see that." Bianca smiled a very not-so-friendly smile. "It also sees what a _wretched_ liar you are, too." Before Hades could make a comment, she counties nonetheless. "Render me this, Hades, how a father _so_ _omniscient_ as suggested he is, yet never bothered to inform his children of certain little things. _You know_ , little things like, oh I don't know..their own death?...I understand you don't have a strong grasp of ' _emotions_ ' but, think you can decipher how it must feel like to be said child?"

Clawing the table's dark wood, Hades leaned in forward. "Of course, you must feel like an _imbecile_ if that's your intuition!" He spat. "Your deaths weren't my doings, mark my words."

 _Deaths?...Oh._ Nico almost completely forgot about the fact that this Bianca wasn't _just_ 'Bianca'. No, there were around probably more than a thousand souls within her body. There was something familiar about them though; he couldn't put his finger on why that is. He hummed to himself: why is Bianca blaming Hades for her, or _their (_ whoever 'their' was _)_ deaths? In case one didn't know, Bianca died about four years ago at the age of twelve; she died while saving her friends (Percy Jackson included) in a junkyard. So...what did Hades have to do with anything? Another big mystery, Bianca was said to have chose rebirth few years ago... _Right_?

 _Gods_ , Nico never felt so lost since his time in the Labyrinth.

Getting sick of being left in the dark, he decided was time to take matters in his own hands. Plus, he needed to stall Hades before the God blows up like a bomb. "Hey, exciting this is, I wanna bring things back down a notch. Okay?" Not waiting for any of them to respond Nico went on, turning towards where Bianca sat. "Firstly, h-how are you _here_? We thought you choose rebirth…"

Crimson eyes soften once they landed on him. Like there were two different Biancas in the room; a fire-heated one for Hades and a soft silked one for Nico.

"I did. I reborned myself." She said it so simply as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, Nico thought himself an idiot for gasping.

"Tha-that's not...possible...Father?" He couldn't imagine how pathetic he must've sound. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, the _Ghost King_ \- crawling over to his Papa like a frightened, confused puppy. He gained a little reinsurance when he noticed Hades looked _somewhat_ similar: shocked but quickly replaced with recognition as he sighed.

"Only if one didn't hold the power of the Underworld…" Hades trailed off, downcasted. Nico blinked, addled from the sudden look of defeat his father was showing. A look that Bianca seemed to find amusing to watch; she _tch_ while laying her hands on her lap.

"The thing about children of Hades is, even after death, our powers remain in us. Nothing spectacular or anything, but enough that makes us powerful than other spirits. More connected to the Underworld and all of that jazz." The winged girl explained. Taking in her words, Nico subconsciously stared at his hands. He focused said powers of his own, registering its strength then comparing its differences in the mortal world.

"Right, I've noticed feeling stronger whenever I'm in the Underworld…" Nico mentally shook his head in disbelief. He felt the same way from the day he discovered he even _had_ any powers. He knew its potential, so why now does he realize of its magnificence? Because the proof was standing right in front of him? Whatever it is, it's tripping him out.

Bianca smirked beside him, conscious of his amazement. "It's where our true potential is held at, unfortunately. Nonetheless, it really benefits us too." She purred. Hades urged himself from rolling his eyes. Since he understood to not take whatever she says lightly; not something this serious. It sicken him, so much.

Unaware of his father's uneasiness, Nico peeled his gaze away from his hands and back to Bianca. "And then there's _'us'_...You're not _just_ Bianca, are you?" Words came out sounding more cross than he mended to. Even Bianca was taken aback. Hades on the other hand, scoffed.

"Clearly not. You're talking to nothing but a mere vessel, Nico."

Shuffling on numb feet, Nico glanced from Bianca to Hades repeatedly. He was at a point to just not take any of their word seriously anymore; not when they're practically on each other's throats like this. Nico can be blind but still be able see the god and girl were obviously taken over by words of anger. It was a topic Nico was very familiar of, already. He had to keep alert on things before judging whose side sounded more reasonable.

"Believe me when I tell you, it _is_ I - _Bianca_. But a whole new better one." The winged Bianca dropped her glare on Hades as she stood up from the high chair which allowed her to overlook the two males in the room.

She then made her ways towards Nico; startling the boy in the process by taking his hands into hers. Nico took in the slight massaging from the her fingers' touch; while doing so, Bianca's red orbs drilled themselves in his dark ones. Though she appeared as loving, however, failed to fully convince Nico just yet; distracted by the different energies containing inside his sister's body. Which none of them shared the exact feelings: some angry; sad; and bits of vengeance. Bianca seemed to notice his troubling, as she continue kneeling his hands with hers while keeping a concern gaze on his.

"You sense them, can you, Nico? I confess, what you see _is_ real. Within this body, are generations of _us_ \- sons and daughters of Hades! With our abilities combined, we were able to perform what deemed to be impossible! Might've taken four years to do so, nonetheless, can't really complain…" Her voice trailed off, occupied by a nonchalant shrug.

Nico couldn't say he felt the same; since nothing about what she just explain to him was nonchalant _at all_. Multiple things were speeding everywhere in his mind. _Generations of us? Abilities? What!?_ One thing stuck caught most of his attention, though-

"Four _years_?" Nico recited out loud, eyebrows scrunching. "Meaning...you've been planning all this time, without telling _me_?" If he showed the hurt that he's feeling, Nico must've looked like a kicked puppy. _She didn't tell me...why didn't she tell me?_ He detected a cold hand press to the side of his face. Returning his gaze back, Nico was met with a frown.

"I'd suspected you'll feel upset - _please_ forgive me for keeping secrets." Words were spoken carefully; yet didn't got the chance to be answered for Bianca went on speaking. " _Besides_ , you two should feel honor. You're the first to witness a whole new level of recreation in this world! I'm no longer the simple girl that was once Bianca-" She slammed both hands on the table, fully gaining Nico's and Hades' attention. "-but something much grander! Behold a new image of demigods..gods.. _reality_! More than thousands of souls contain in this body."

Fist raised, mist-like matter smoldered from the knuckles - more of the substance created an outline of Bianca's frame: wings and all. It wasn't power, Nico discern, but other souls' auras illuminating their presence to the outside world. Bianca beamed (red eyes now glowing) towards other bodies in the room; a sneer creeping its way on her features. Then, she spoke - but not in Bianca's voice - _no_ , but a chorus of voices; all chastised in sync.

" _Together, we'd escaped the grave of our blasted father- FOREVER!_ "

 **Tbc**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **Ehh, it was supposed to be longer but I really wanted to update for you guys. I promise the next one will be long and** _ **juicy**_ **MUAHAHAAHA Anywho, go check up that first chapter, it will be worth your time reading.**

 **(1) hahah puns. Sorry just thought pointing that out…**

 **(2) I don't want you guys get the wrong idea that Bianca herself is overpowered. It's all because she has a little help with a thousand more Demigods' energy to back her up. Also it's only by the** _ **snap of the fingers**_ **that is hard pull off. Nico can do it but with more force is all.**

 **Review and have a splendid day :D**


End file.
